Pourquoi ?
by Catirella
Summary: Il a peur et souffre et il est seul. Pourquoi lui ? YAOI maintenant. Le 29 juin 2006 à 23h01 : Epilogue... FINI...
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : pas de couple pour l'instant

Sujet : Vous le saurez au chapitre un

_Note : Si les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je clame haut est fort que toutes les fautes_

_dans mes textes sont à moi et uniquement à moi. Na. Non, mais. _

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**_Pourquoi ?_**

**

* * *

Prologue**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je dois avoir si mal ? Pourquoi me frappe t'il ? Je fais pourtant bien attention à ne pas faire de faut pas. Pourquoi moi ? Dés fois, j'en arrive à regretté que vous m'ayez adopté. L'orphelinat me manque dans ces moments là. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. Je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Comme lorsque tu étais encore avec nous ! Pourquoi m'as tu laissé seul ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas emmené avec toi ? Je te deteste. Ma vie est devenu un enfer depuis ton départ. Ils surveillent le moindre de mes gestes. Je n'ai plus un seul ami et s'est tant mieux, car mon calvaire ne ferait qu'empirer. Dieux que j'ai mal, il m'a frappé si fort aujourd'hui. Uniquement a cause d'un stupide mot de mon prof de sport. Lui aussi, je le déteste. Pourquoi à t'il demandé à mes parent adoptif si je pouvais faire partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme, je lui avait pourtant demander de ne pas le faire. Et a cause de lui, j'ai reçu l'une des pires corrections qu'il ma était donner de recevoir depuis que tu m'as abandonner. Je ne veux plus avoir mal, reviens, je t'en supplie revient me chercher, j'ai peur. J'entends encore ça dernier phrase avant de quitter ma chambre « Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi. La ceinture ne te suffi plus et bien dès demain je vais aller acheter de quoi te mater mon garçon. Et crois moi, tu ne finira pas comme ton frère. Oh, non je vais y veiller, même si je dois pour cela te corriger tous les jours, crois moi tu restera dans le droit chemin. » Solo, revient me chercher, j'ai peur.

A suivre…

_Alors ! Bon début ? Les chapitres viendront beaucoup moins vite que pour Sortie scolaire, mais je vais faire tout mon possible si ce début vous donne envi d'une suite. _

_Catirella_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : pas de couple pour l'instant

Sujet : violence sur mineur et homophobie (si quelqu'un connaît l'orthographe d'homophobie, je prends)

_Note : Si les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je clame haut est fort que toutes les fautes_

_dans mes textes sont à moi et uniquement à moi. Na. Non, mais. _

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Je mets le chapitre 1 pour" _ookami "_qui semble être la seul personne à l'avoir lu. Dommage.**

**Note importante :J'ai pu livré ce chapitre, car il était deja en attente sur mon compte. Mais je ne peux rien télécharger depuis hier. Donc désoler pour Sortie scolaire qui plait beaucoup, il faudras attendre que le system refonctionne. Sinon, je suis dans le caca.**

* * *

**_Pourquoi ?_**

* * *

**Chapitre1 **

Duo toujours sur son lit allonger, sur le ventre se releva péniblement tellement il avait mal au dos et aux fesses. Ces larmes c'étaient tari mais son visage et ces yeux en garder la trace.

Duo «Heureusement qu'il me laisse toujours mon T-shirt et mon boxer mais là, Outch… ne pas faire de mouvements brusque, il y avait été de bon cœur » Il essaya de s'assoire sur son lit mais y renonça il avait vraiment trop mal aux fesses. Il se rallongeât sur son lit et pausa sa tête sur ces bras croiser et parti dans ces souvenirs.

Il avait cinq ans et Solo huit, tous les deux étaient à l'orphelinat depuis plus de 5 ans. Solo avait était laisser devant la port de l' orphelinat en plein nuit. Il avait un peu plus de 2 ans, mais ne connaissait que son prénom et semblait souffrire de malnutrition. Moi j'ai eu la change d'être abandonner dans un parc, avec un petit papier ou mon prénom et ma date de naissance y étaient inscrit dessus et accrocher avec une épingle de nourrice. Un des employés du parc ma trouver, pleurent emmitouflé dans une petite couverture bleue, sur un banc à 7 heures du matin, alors qu'il nettoyait le parc. Il paraît que je lui ai fait un grand sourire lorsqu'il ma pris dans ces bras et que mes petits yeux violets ont arrêté de pleurer mais moi je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je n'avais que 6 mois. La date de naissance de Solo fut découverte inscrite dans son manteau avec son prénom ce qui permit de ne pas lui attribuer une date au hasard.

Je suis arrivé à orphelinat, treize mois après Solo et il m'a pris tout de suite sous son ail. Car, je ne pleurai jamais quand j'était dans ces bras. Alors les personnes de l'orphelinat avaient pris l'habitude de mettre Solo dans un fauteuil et moi dans ces bras quand mes petites colères ne voulaient pas ce calmer et dès que Solo me tenait en me regardant avec un sourire, je souriais à mon tour et m'endormais bercer dans ces bras. Ca c'est Solo qui me l'avait raconté un jour ou j'ai beaucoup pleuré et qu'il me bercé en me caressent les cheveux.

Et puis il y a eu ce jour ou David et Hélène Maxwell sont venu à l'orphelinat dans l'intention d'adopter un petit garçon en âge d'aller en primaire.

Solo fut tout de suite repérer pas le couple. Il faut dire que ces cheveux blond claire et les yeux d'un bleu à faire pâlir le ciel ne passer pas inaperçu. Mais les gens en général veulent des bébés donc Solo était toujours à orphelinat malgré ces 8 ans et moi je tenais toujours Solo pas sa chemise donc les gens croyant que nous étions frère et ne voulant qu'un seul enfant et ne voulant surtout pas séparer deux frèrespersonne ne s'intéressé d'ordinaireà lui, n'y à moi d'ailleurs.

Mais ce jour là mon visage angélique, mes grands yeux améthyste et non violet et ma petite natte, que Solo m'avait faite qui partait dans tous les sens, les attendri et ils décideraient de nous adopter tous les deux à notre plus grand bonheur car nous n'allions pas être séparer.

Une nouvelle vie aller commencer pour nous.Solo et Duo Maxwell venaient de naître pour la deuxième fois. J'étais au paradis.

Tous se passé pour le mieux papa et maman nous donnaient beaucoup d'amour que nous leurs rendions chaque jour. Bien sur, il y avait des règles de vie et nous s'avions lespunitions qui aller avec. La privation de nourriture ne faissait pas partie des punitions des suites de ce qu'avait vécu Solo. Mais les dessins animés, bonbons et jeux vidéo eux en faissaient partie. Les plus sévère étaient des lignes d'écriture pour moi et un devoir pour Solo car il était plus grand. Jamais une fessée ou même une gifle.

Mais un jour j'ai fait une grande bêtise. J'avais 8 ans, j'étais en CE2 et un copain m'invita chez lui pour joue aux jeux vidéo. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'inviter chez lui. Du coup j'en ai oublié les règles de vie et j'y suis aller tout heureux. Lui ces parents travailler très tard et il était habituer à rester seul le soir à la maison jusqu'au leurs retours. Ne voyant pas le temps passer tant j'étais heureux d'être avec lui, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Et sais lorsque Théo à allumer la lumière que j'ai pris conscience que je devais rentrer à la maison.

Je suis arriver la peur au ventre. Je n'avais jamais traîner pour rentré de l'école et là j'avais plus de 3 heures de retard. J'avais à peine passer la porte de maman se jette sur moi et me serre tellement fort, que j'ai cru que mes os aller se briser. Mais papa lui, n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux que maman, que je sois enfin rentré. Il remerciât le policier qui avait pris la peine de ce déplacer et s'excusa de l'avoir dérangé pour rien. Puis une fois le policier sortie il m'enleva mon cartable, me pris par le bras, ce dirigea vers la salle a manger, tira une chaise de sous la table et la mis plus en arrière, me baissa mon pantalon et mon slip, puis il me bascula sur ces genoux et j'ai reçu ma première fessée déculotter devant maman et Solo qui eux pleuraient, qu'il ne me soit rien arriver de grave.

J'ai eu l'impression que papa ne s'arrêter jamais de frapper mes fesses et j'ai très vite pleurer en lui demandent pardons et en lui promettant de ne jamais recommence. Sa colère une fois passer, il stoppa la fessée qui n'avait durée que 5 minutes, mais qui pour moi m'avait paru durée bien plus.

Puis il me mit en face de lui, le pantalon et le slip sur les chaussures et me dit de ne jamais recommencer qu'il avait eu très peur, qu'il avait cru que j'avais eu un accident ou que quelqu'un m'avait enlever. Et tout en me dissent cela, des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues. Je me suis jeter dans ces bras en pleurant toujours et en lui promettant de ne jamais recommencer et que j'étais désoler de lui avoir fait si peur. Ce jour là j'ai découvert que l'amour pouvait faire mal.

Tous étaient revenu dans l'ordre, sauf que je n'avait pas le droit d'aller chez mes amis, mais eux avait le droit de venir chez moi. Donc il y avait souvent mes amis les mercredis après midi à la maison.

Puis, j'ai eu 14 ans. L'âge bête ou on veut faire tous comme les adultes. Un mercredi après midi vers 15h45, un de mes potes nous dit qu'il avait chipé à son père un paquet de clope. Nous allions donc tous les quatre fumer pour voir comment sa faissait. J'ai donc ouvert la fenêtre et je suis descendu chercher le cendrier au salon, que l'on sortait uniquement quand grand-père venait nous rendre visite. On à fumer chacun une cigarette et j'ai toussé comme tout. Mais ne voulant pas passer pour un blaireau, je l'ai fumé jusqu'au bout. Mais hélas pour moi, papa qui avait fini plutôt ce jour là exceptionnellement, monta directement dans ma chambre pour me dire qu'il était rentrait puisque j'étais seul à la maison. Maman étant toujours au travail et Solo à son entraînement de Basket.

J'ai tout de suite compris. Il avait le même regard que 6 ans plutôt. Il à hurlait à mes amis de rentrés chez eux et une fois qu'il fut tous partit, je me suis retrouver seul avec lui.

La même scène. Sauf que cette fois j'étais penchait en avant les deux mains sur la table du salon, mon boxer était rester en place et sa main avait était remplacer par sa ceinture. J'ai serrai les dents mais les 5 petites minutes de la dernière fois fut transforme en 10. La correction se déroulât avec mes hurlements. Je dansais d'un pied sur l'autre. Avec la ceinture qui s'abattait sur mon fessier avec force et sans relâche.

A la fin je ne savais plus ou j'étais, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle et mon corps me fessait atrocement souffrire. Il me retourna face à lui sans aucune douceur et me fit la morale au sujet des dangers de la cigarette. Je n'ai plus jamais toucher une cigarette depuis ce jour. Mon petit paradis venait ce jour là de s'éloigner un peu de moi. Ce soir là Solo ma longtemps bercé en me caressent les cheveux.

Et enfin arriva ce jour, ou pour moi, tous avaient basculer. Ce jour, au j'allais tout perde, en un instant.

Je venais d'avoir 15 ans et je rentrais de la bibliothèque. J'entendis les hurlements alors que je n'avais même pas encore franchi la porte de la maison. Je me dépêche d'ouvrire. Solo et papa était en train s'hurler dessus.

« Il en est hors de question, nous ne t'avons pas élevé dans ce principe »

« Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne renoncerais à lui »

« Je suis ton père et tu feras ce que je t'ordonne. Dieu ne tolère pas ce genre de relation. Sais contre nature »

« Tu n'y comprends rien. Je l'aime et cela depuis plus de deux ans je ne renoncerais jamais à lui »

« Deux hommes ne sons pas faits pour être ensemble tu dois te marier avec une femme et avoir des enfants »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait d'avoir des enfants en faisant ma vie avec un homme. Vous en avez bien, vous. Et pourtant tu es stérile »

Solo se prit pour la première fois de sa vie une gifle qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba dans l'entrée.

« Me frapper ne me feras pas t'obéire. Je ne suis pas Duo, moi »

Papa se baisa et regifla Solo encore plus fort, car sa lèvre inférieure se fendit.

« Sort de ma maison. Je ne veux pas de pédé chez moi »

Je me précipite sur papa et le supplie de ne pas mettre Solo à la porte. Pour toute réponse je reçu à mon tour une gifle. Avec l'ordre de monter dans ma chambre et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. La peur de recevoir de nouveau une correction comme un an plutôt, me fait obéire immédiatement.

« Et toi je te laisse 10 minutes pour prendre tes affaires. Tu as 18 ans, je ne suis plus responsable de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu n'es plus mon fils »

Cela fait deux ans aujourd'hui. Depuis nous avons déménager. Je n'ai plus aucun ami. Mes parents on peur que je deviens comme Solo. Alors au moindre écart il me batte à coup de ceinture en me disent que c'est parce qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne veut pas que le diable me prenne à mon tour. Je ne parle à personne et surtout pas au garçons. Je ne mange pas à la cantine par peur que quelqu'un vient s'assoire à ma table. Je ne vais plus à la bibliothèque, ils m'ont acheté un ordinateur et j'ai le net. Mais ils surveillent tout alors je fais très attentions. Et pas malchance, aujourd'hui mon prof de sport qui depuis le début de l'année me demande de rentré dans l'équipe d'athlétisme, sous prétexte que je suis l'un de ces meilleur élève. Ma donner cette maudite enveloppe avec ce maudit mot, qui m'a valu une correction terrible. Vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi ! Les cours d'athlétisme ne sont pas mixtes. Je devrais donc être en contacte qu'avec des garçons 8 heures par semaine. Hier je vivais un cauchemar et aujourd'hui je suis en enfer. Ou es-tu Solo ? Tu me manque tant.

Duo pleure à nouveau. Son père lui avait aussi dit lorsqu'il le frappait, qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser que je rentre dans l'équipe d'athlétisme, puisque le professeur leur avait demandé par écrit. Et que tout était de sa faute. Et il y avait eu cette phrase « Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi. La ceinture ne te suffi plus et bien dès demain je vais aller acheter de quoi te mater mon garçon. Et crois-moi, tu ne finiras pas comme ton frère. Oh, non je vais y veiller, même si je dois pour cela te corriger tous les jours, crois moi tu resteras dans le droit chemin»

Solo. Pourquoi m'as tu laissé ? Tu l'aime plus que moi, lui, grand frère ?

A suivre…

_**Une personne battue et toujours une personne battue de trop. **_

_**La dure réaliser pour bons nombres de personnes**_

_Catirella_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Pas de couple pour l'instant

Sujet : Violence sur mineur et homophobie

_Note : Annette, ma meilleure amie de passage chez moi, à eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre. Donc un grand merci à toi. Bisous, Catirella. _

Je tiens encore à m'excuser auprès d'une personne, avec qui il y a eu une confusion. Il ou elle se reconnaîtra. Si bien sur, il ou elle lit la suite.

Je n'ai pas les moyens de remercier les personnes suivantes par mail donc : ookami et Andromenda Aries. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Duo arriva le lendemain matin au lycée avec peine. Il était rare que son père le frappait en pleine semaine. Il attendait toujours le vendredi soir comme, ça il y avait deux jours pour que les marques s'estompent et que Duo puisse se déplacer sans grimacer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres saches que Duo était battu. D'où la précaution de lui laisser un T-shirt et son sous-vêtement. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il en garde des traces sur le corps.

C 'est donc en grimaçant, que Duo rentra en cours de Physique ce mardi matin.

« T'as vu la tête de Maxwell. Il a fait du sport toute la nuit ou quoi ! Moi je veux bien lui tenir compagnie, il est plutôt beau gosse »

« Ta gueule Zechs. Je te rappelle que tu as déjà un petit copain »

« T 'es pas drôle Yuy. Dérides-toi un peu, sinon tu seras encore puceau dans dix ans »

« Qui, te dis que je suis encore puceau ! »

« Quoi ! Eh ! Tu m'as caché ça ! Quand, où et avec qui ? »

« Ta gueule Zechs »

« Tu m'aimes pas, sniff.. »

« Tu es pire que Quatre »

« Ouais, mais en attendent le Maxwell il a du mal a s'y assoire sur sa chaise. Tu devrais peut être aller l'aider. Hum… »

« Tu as raison. Je vais aller l'aider, il a l'air de souffrir »

« Hein ! »

Heero s'approche de Duo, qui ne le voit pas trop concentré, pour ne pas hurler tellement il a mal. Heero arrive à sa droite.

« Maxwell. Tout va bien ? »

Duo sursaute. Il lui avait fait peur.

« Oui, oui, tout va bien. »

« Tu es sûr ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. »

« Si tout va bien, alors laisses-moi maintenant, tu veux bien »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver, je voulais juste t'aider c'est tout »

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide alors tires-toi »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Heero retourne à sa place en se disant que c'était bien la dernière fois, qu'il proposait son aide à quelqu'un. Puis le professeur de Physique entra, les élèves encore debout se mirent à leur place et le cours commença.

A 10 heures Duo n'en pouvait plus. La douleur ne s'estompait pas et il fallait qu'il pleure, pour évacuer toute la souffrance de son corps. Oui, mais aller où ! Les toilettes du stade à cette heure ci, il n'y avait personne et en plus le mardi matin aucune classe n'avait sport, donc c'était le lieu idéal. Et c'est d'une part difficile qu'il se dirige vers les vestiaires du stade.

« Alors Heero, il paraît que tu l'ai fait rembarrer par Maxwell ce matin »

« ZECHS »

« Il n'a torturé pour que je parle »

« Mais bien sûr. En te mettant sa langue dans ta bouche peut-être»

« Ben, oui ! Comment t'as deviné ! »

Je le crois pas, c'est pas possible il n'arrête jamais, je me demande comment fait Wufei pour le supporter hors cours.

« Alors ! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question »

« Oui, Wufei il m'a envoyé promener et c'est bien la dernière fois que je propose mon aide »

« C'était aussi la première je crois. Que ce qui t'as pris de vouloir lui apporter t'on aide ? C'est pourtant pas ton genre ! Je dis par, que t'as pas de cœur. Mais c'est pas toi ça ! »

« Je sais. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ça m'a rappelé la petite Yoko qui était dans notre classe en CE1. Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je l'oublis ! Elle est morte sous les coups de son père ivre. Je ne peux pas oublier ça, elle était si petite »

« Ouais. Et personne n'avait vu que son père la battait car elle ne disait jamais rien »

« Où veux-tu en venir ! »

« Je sais pas. Mais ce matin Maxwell m'a rappelé Yoko et j'ai voulu faire pour lui ce que nous n'avions pas fait pour elle »

« Heero, nous avions 7 ans, que voulais-tu que l'on fasse ? »

« J'en sais rien, juste lui donner un peu d'amour pour qu'elle souffre moins. Elle est morte toute seule. Personne ne la prise dans ces bras quand elle à rendu son dernier souffle. J'entends encore les mots de mon père. Non Wufei, personne ne doit mourir sous les coups et surtout pas sous les coups de son propre père »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû écouter la conversation de tes parents. Tu étais trop jeune encore pour entendre tes parents, qui étaient inconscients de discuter de leurs jobs respectifs dans leur salon, avec toi qui étais sensé dormir. Mais qui ne dormais pas »

« Ils n'ont plus jamais ramené de boulot à la maison après cet incident »

« Pour cause. Tu as fait une crise, qui t'a conduit à l'hôpital et depuis, tu es un peu plus ouvert aux autres. Mais il y a encore du travail. C'est pas gagner d'avance »

« Baka »

« Reste polis je te pris ou sinon je le dis à ta maman »

Et Heero partit dans un fou rire suivie de Wufei et Zechs.

« Zut ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai oublié ma montre hier au vestiaire et j'ai promis à ma mère, que j'irais la récupérer ce matin »

« Ben, alors fonce, il te reste 10 minutes. ET NE TRAINE PAS EN ROUTE YUY »

« Et après, c'est moi qu'il traite de baka »

« Mais moi je t'aime mon baka »

« Zechs, appelles-moi encore une fois baka. Et c'est risette pendant un mois »

« Hein ! Mais non tu peux pas me faire ça, je tiendrai jamais, ça fait déjà deux semaines. Non t'es méchant toi aussi, tu m'aimes pas »

« Baka »

Wufei passe sa main gauche, derrière la nuque de Zechs et l'embrasse à l'abri des regards indiscrets, derrière un des arbres de la cour.

Pendant ce temps, Heero était arrivé au vestiaire et il se dirigeât vers le casier ou il avait oublié sa montre la veille. Heureusement elle était encore là. Il la remit à son poignet, mais au moment de repartir, des pleures attira son attention et la curiosité l'emporta. Il se dirigea donc vers la source de ceux-ci.

Les pleurs le mena dans les toilettes des vestiaires. Et un fois proche du toilette, d'où provenaient les sanglots, des paroles les accompagnaient.

« Pourquoi ? J'en peux plus, ça fait trop mal. Il a frappé trop fort, je veux plus qu'il frappe si fort. Non. Je veux plus. Solo revient. J'en peux plus, revient. Je tiendrais pas encore 2 ans. Je t'en supplie. S'il y a vraiment un dieu, faites qu'il te guide vers moi. Pour que tu viennes me chercher ? Grand frère, vient me chercher. J'ai trop mal, trop mal »

Heero devint blanc. Alors, il avait vu juste. Il était battu. Malgré les sanglots, il avait reconnu la voie de Maxwell. Sais pas qu'il l'avait entendu souvent. Mais en Littérature, allez savoir pourquoi, la prof demandait 7 fois sur 10 à Maxwell de lire. Et il faut avouer, qu'il était un parfait orateur.

Il devait agir. Pour Yoko. L'histoire ne devait pas se répéter.

Heero (ces pensés) T'en pis je vais lui tendre à nouveau la main. Il ne doit pas rester seul.

Heero tenta sa chance et poussa la porte. Et elle s'ouvrit……

A suivre…

_**Que dire de plus !**_

_Catirella_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : pas de couple pour l'instant

Sujet : violence sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_J'aime beaucoup cette fic. Plus sérieuse, plus réaliste, plus triste aussi, elle touche des tabous de la société actuelle, et parle du silence le plus dangereux qu'il soit… On préfère se fermer les yeux et ne pas avoir de problèmes, les enfants en sont les premières victimes. Attention à la non-assistance à personnes en danger !_

_(toujours aucun obligation de publier mes commentaires, ce sont le reflets de ma première impression, mes réflexions face à tes fics. C'est toi qui vois)_

Note de l'auteur : Maintenant s'il y a des fautes c'est presque plus de ma faute, _voir Hlo_. Sauf si je fais une boulette avant de la livrer sur Fanfiction. _(Heu… j'ai le droit à l'erreur ? Je ne suis qu'une Onna après tout ! Hlo inquiète ) Commentaire Hlo._

_Je n'ai pas les moyens de remercier les personnes suivantes par mail donc :_

_**Ookami()**, désolée pour fin du chapitre 2, mais j'ai été à bonne école en lisant toutes les autres fictions. Mais la suite n'en est que meilleure. Merci pour ta review. Bisous. Catirella_

_**Andromenda Aries**, hélas, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, vu que tu auras la réponse en lisant ce chapitre. Comme ça le suspense est encore plus grand. Il faut que tu voies Star Wars. Comment as-tu pu passer à côté ? Merci pour ta review. Bisous. Catirella_

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Heero tenta sa chance et poussa la porte. Et elle s'ouvrit……

La vue de Duo lui fit mal au cœur. Il était à demi assis sur les toilettes, les deux jambes de chaque côté, seules ses cuisses reposent sur celles-ci, son buste en avant, ses deux coudes sur ses cuisses, et son visage dans ses mains. Il avait fait en sorte semble-t-il, que rien ne puise toucher les endroits où son cops le faisait souffrir.

Il avait arrêté de parler, mais les spasmes de son corps et ses larmes montraient toute la souffrance qu'il devait endurer.

Heero s'approcha sans bruit, il s'accroupit à la hauteur du visage de Duo, et tout doucement il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, comme le faisait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant après un de ses cauchemars.

Duo perdu dans ses douleurs, se laissa aller à ce petit réconfort. Aucun des deux n'entendit la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours.

Heero ne chercha pas à le toucher plus. Ne jamais brusquer une personne qui a peur. Voila ce qu'un jour son père lui avait expliqué. Alors il devait y aller au rythme de Duo, même s'il le repoussait violemment lorsqu'il reprendrait ses esprits.

Et en effet, quant Duo réalisa qu'une main lui toucher les cheveux, il releva la tête brusquement avec un mouvement de sa main droite pour repousser celle-ci. Ses pleurs cessèrent aussitôt.

Heero qui avait prévu le coup, se retrouva sur les fesses après avoir basculer en arrière. Duo eut un regarde noir, mais ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir trop pleurer. Son visage est fatigué et rouge aussi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix, Yuy »

« Je ne peux pas »

« Tu ne peux rien pour moi, tu ne vas qu'aggraver les choses. Alors laisse-moi. Je suis fatigué, please, doesn't touch me »

« Je ne te touche plus. Promis. Mais laisse-moi t'aider »

« Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Personne ne peut m'aider, sauf Solo »

Duo dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure.

« Et où est Solo ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Bon en attendant que l'on trouve Solo, je veux t'aider. Tu ne peux pas continuer seul. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne pourras pas continuer encore 2 ans comme ça. Alors laisse-moi t'aider Duo »

Duo pleure à nouveau et son regard devient craintif.

« C'est mal ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est mal, Duo ! Dis-le moi ! »

« Je ne dois pas approcher les garçons, sinon (… ). Non je ne peux pas te le dire »

« Sinon il te frappera encore »

Duo le regarde toujours, mais avec maintenant une expression d'incompréhension.

« Je, (…) je ne comprends pas ! »

« Duo. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Moi pas contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi le fait que tu sois proche de garçons, et que je te touche, te terrorise autant. Mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ne me le dis pas. Je comprends que cela soit dur pour toi »

Seul le silence lui répond.

« Tu as des amis en dehors du lycée à qui parler ? »

« Non »

« Tu n'as aucun amis ? »

« Non je n'ai pas d'amis »

Heero pour lui-même « Alors il est vraiment seul. Comme Yoko. Il ressemble pourtant à un ange et il est un des meilleurs élèves de la classe, le meilleur même je crois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est battu ! Son père boit peut-être, comme le père de Yoko et sa mère est trop faible pour l'aider, il la bat peut-être, elle aussi »

« Heero ? »

« Hum ! »

« Tu es gentil. Mais il vaut mieux pour moi que tu ne m'approches pas. Je vais déjà être obliger de vous côtoyer 8 heures par semaine à partir de lundi prochain. Alors ne dis à personne que tu m'as parlé, d'accord ? »

Heero ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas le laisser seul.

« Duo. Il y a un problème dans ta demande »

« Lequel ? »

« Le cours d'Anglais est déjà commencé depuis… attends … Plus de 10 minutes »

« OH, MON DIEU , IL VA ME TUER. AH, PUTAIN J'AI MAL »

Tout en hurlent cela, Duo s'était relevé d'un coup. Ce qui réveilla surtout son dos. Heero se releva à son tour et le regarda s'affoler.

« Calme-toi. Maintenant on est en retard, cela ne sert à rien de paniquer, 15 minutes ou plus ils feront le rapprochement entre nous deux »

Duo eut une réaction qui pris Heero au dépourvu. Il posa ses mains sur son torse et sa tête au creux de son cou. Et laissa le peu de larmes qui devait lui rester, couler sur le tee-shirt d'Heero.

Heero qui était bien plus grand que Duo le laissa faire, sans le toucher.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te toucherai pas. Je te l'ai promis »

Ils restèrent comme cela, un bon moments. Et puis Duo releva la tête vers Heero et lui dit :

« Merci »

« De rien »

« Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Mais ne dis rien à personne de ce qui c'est passé ici. S'il te plait »

Heero soupira et regarda Duo dans les yeux.

« D'accord. A une seule condition »

« Laquelle ? »

« Si tu as besoin d'aide. Je suis là, d'accord ? »

Duo ferma les yeux et après avoir peser le pour et le contre :

« D'accord, mais laisse-moi le temps. Je n'ai plus l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour moi »

« Ok, prends ton temps. Je serais là »

Duo se détache d'Heero. Celui-ci lui ramasse son sac à dos et lui donne. Duo lui sourit pour le remercier et ils se dirigent vers le bâtiment où le cours d'Anglais a lieu, Duo a toujours mal en marchant, mais son cœur est un peu plus léger.

A suivre…

_**J 'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et grâce à Hlo plus de fautes.**_

_Catirella _


	5. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : pas de couple pour l'instant – Sauf, Wufei/Zechs

Sujet : violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Un sujet difficile, un ton juste, qui donnent une fic magnifique… Je n'ai rien à ajouter, à vous de lire._

Note de l'auteur : J'ai pris du temps pour celui-ci. Le caractère du sujet est loin de « **Sortie scolaire** » mon petit bébé à moi.

_Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :_

_**Andromenda Aries**, Coucou, thanks pour la dernière review. Je te rasure moi aussi j'ai un côté sadique. Attention comme on dit entre : adultes consentants. Mais je ne suis pas soumise. Oh ! Que non ! C'est vrai que Dudule il va encore en baver, mais je ne souhaite à personne de vivre une chose pareille, quel que soit l'âge de la personne et le sexe. Sinon, euh… Je suis heureuse que tu ais vu Harry Potter, tu m'as fait peur côté cinéma. Je reviens sur Duo, j'avoue prendre un malin plaisir à faire un peu de mal à Dudule, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il ne m'a rien fait et en plus il est mon préféré. Biz, Catirella_

**Pour Andromenda Aries :**

Je ne pourrai pas te laisser un petit message à la fin de mes fictions une fois complètes, donc tu peux me donner ton adresse mail, si tu veux, je ne la donnerai à personne, pour que je puisse à l'avenir te répondre en direct comme à tous les autres qui me laissent une review.

Tu prends mon pseudo d'auteur tout en minuscule, tu y rajoutes l'arobase, je suis chez wanadoo en france. Mon adresse mail n'est pas un secret puisque je réponds à 90pourcents des review avec celle-ci. Tu fais comme tu veux. Je respecte ton choix, quel qu'il soit.

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux en cours d'Anglais avec une demi-heure de retard.

« On peut savoir où vous étiez tous les deux ? »

« Je suis désolé monsieur, c'est de ma faute »

« Et pour quelle raison Mr Yuy ? »

« J'ai oublié ma montre hier au vestiaire du stade et Duo m'a aidé à la chercher puisque je ne me souvenais plus où l'avoir mise »

« Plus d'une demi-heure pour trouver une montre ! Mr Yuy, êtes-vous sérieux ! »

« Oui Monsieur »

« Mr Maxwell, avez-vous aidé Mr Yuy pour retrouver sa montre ? »

Duo qui a la tête baissée depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la classe, relève celle-ci.

« Oui Monsieur »

Il venait de mentir pour la première fois.

« Bien. Allez rejoindre respectivement vos places. Vous aurez deux heures de retenue tous les deux jeudi après vos cours qui se finissent à 15 heures je crois ! »

D'une seule voix « Oui Monsieur… »

« A votre place maintenant »

Ils se rendirent chacun à leur place. Zechs regardait Heero d'un regard interrogateur. Duo, quant à lui, n'ayant pas de voisin, il s'assit du mieux qu'il put et commençait déjà à se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir annoncer cela à son père.

Le reste du cours passa très vite et à 12 heures chacun alla de son côté pour déjeuner.

Heero fut accabler de question de la part de Zechs dès la sortie du cours. Quand Réléna, Hilde, Wufei, Quatre et Trowa les rejoignirent au réfectoire, son calvaire empira.

« Vous allez me foutre la paix à la fin ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas ! Nous, on a pris la conversation en cour de route ! »

« Et bien justement Hilde, il n'y avait pas de conversation. Zechs faisait un monologue à lui-même. Donc, vous avez continué dans son délire et vous me faites tous chié avec toutes vos questions à la con ! »

Le ton était monté en décibel au fur et à mesure de la phrase et maintenant les personnes des tables qui se trouvaient autour d'eux les regardent bizarrement.

Pour le coup, toute la table où se trouvait Heero ne disait plus rien.

« Heero. Excuse-nous. On ne pensait pas à mal avec nos questions »

« Et le respect des autres vous en faites quoi, hein Quatre ! Venant de toi cela m'étonne beaucoup. Je te croyais plus intelligent que de suivre cette bande d'idiots depuis plus de 20 minutes… 20 minutes à vous entendre sortir des questions et des réponses toutes faites ça saoule !»

Quatre baisse la tête. Heero avait raison, ils avaient poussé un peu trop loin la plaisanterie sur lui et Maxwell.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien nous dire aussi… Si tu nous racontais, nous pourrions parler de choses concrètes »

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit, Réléna, que je n'avais justement pas envie de vous en parlez car cela ne vous regarde pas ? La curiosité mal placée, tu connais ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitte la table avec son sac et plateau, dépose celui-ci et quitte le réfectoire.

« Que lui prend-t-il ? Il est amoureux de Maxwell ou quoi ? »

« Arrête de dire des conneries à la fin Zechs ! »

« Scuse, Wufei ! »

« Laissons-le. Quand il voudra en parler il nous en parlera ! »

« Tu as raison. Et c'est vrai Quatre… Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi curieux ! Qu'est qui t'a pris ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! J'ai suivi les autres »

« Et bien la prochaine fois tu t'abstiendras de suivre le troupeau, c'est compris ? »

« Oui Trowa. Je recommencerai plus. Promis »

« Et c'est valable pour vous tous, vous lui foutez la paix comme il vous l'a demandé… »

Les trois autres ensembles « Oui Wufei. »

« Bande de baka »

Pendant ce temps-là, Heero était retourné au stade s'assoire dans les gradins.

Pensée d'Heero « Quel bande d'emmerdeurs. Pire que des chiens sur un os »

Perdu dans ses pensées noires, il ne remarqua pas Duo qui se trouvait lui aussi dans les gradins comme presque chaque midi. Il se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés.

« Heero ! »

« OUAH ! »

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur »

« Non, c'est moi. Je pensais à autre chose et je ne t'ai pas vu. Désolé »

« Merci pour tout à l'heure. Merci de ne rien avoir dit au prof… »

« Merci à toi d'avoir menti avec moi. Mais tu as écopé de deux heures de colle, comme moi, et je suppose que ce n'est pas bon pour toi tout ça »

« Non, tu supposes bien. Mais je vais faire avec »

« Duo, si tu voulais… »

« Heero je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce matin. Maintenant, le reste me regarde, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! Je te l'ai promis. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt…»

« Merci Heero, au revoir et bon après midi »

« Merci, à toi aussi Duo »

Puis Duo repartit comme il était venu. Le mardi, il finissait à 16 heures, encore3 heures.

Le pire maintenant. Trouver une solution pour ne pas recevoir la correction ce soir, mais vendredi comme toutes les autres fois. Surtout que cette fois, il ne savait pas avec quoi il allait être corrigé.

Pensée de Duo « Non il ne faut pas pleurer… Mon dieu faites qu'il accepte d'attendre vendredi, même si la punition est plus dure que si je la recevais ce soir ! Exaucez au moins cette prière »

Le moment fatidique arriva trop vite au goût de Duo et le soir, à 19 h, quand son père rentra, il descendit de sa chambre et alla lui dire bonsoir.

« Bonsoir papa »

« Bonsoir mon fils »

« Tu rentres bien tard ce soir ! Il y avait du monde sur la route ? »

« Non je suis aller faire un achat »

« Ah ! »

« Oui, je t'ai dit que j'allais acheter de quoi te corriger plus sévèrement, et bien c'est fait »

Duo blêmit à cette phrase, mais continua la conversation.

« Je peux voir ce que tu as acheté papa ? »

« Bien sûr»

Duo n'avait pas vu ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Son père sortit du sac qu'il tenait un fouet, qu'il prit par le manche, et laissa la lanière tomber au sol. Il avait un manche en cuire épais, une lanière large d'environ deux centimètres à la base mais qui s'affinait dans la longueur, long d'environ 1 mètre 40.

Duo devint encore plus pâle et son corps se mit à trembler. Son père remarqua immédiatement son changement de comportement à la vue du fouet.

« Si tu ne fais pas de bêtises, tu n'as rien à craindre »

« Comment… » Duo déglutit « Comment je serai puni ? »

« De la même façon qu'avec la ceinture mais dans notre chambre car il me faut plus de recul qu'avec la ceinture. Le vendeur m'a assuré de son efficacité. »

Duo baissa la tête, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité, sa mère rentrait maintenant à heure régulière et, si le matin il était seul à la maison, il ne l'était jamais à son retour. Donc impossible de cacher deux heures de retenue.

Duo releva les yeux vers son père qui comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qui a-t-il Duo ? »

« Papa, je suis désolé ! »

« Désolé de quoi ? »

« J'ai… J'ai eu deux heures de retenue aujourd'hui en cours d'Anglais pour être arrivé en retard avec un autre élève »

« QUOI ! FILLE OU GARÇON ? »

« Garçon »

« COMMENT AS-TU PU-ME DESOBEIR ! »

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je te le jure papa, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… »

Son père le prend par le bras et l'entraîne vers l'escalier. Sa mère, qui était dans l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine, ferme les yeux, elle ne pouvait rein pour lui hélas.

« Je t'en supplie papa, pas encore ce soir, je ne pourrai pas aller en cours demain, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal aujourd'hui à donner le change. Papa, pas ce soir ! S'il te plaît ! »

Son père stoppe son mouvement en bas des escaliers. Il sait que son fils a raison. Il relâche le bras de celui-ci et lui prend le visage par la mâchoire.

« Bien. Je te punirai vendredi quand je rentrerai du travail. Mais tu recevras 10 coups de fouet supplémentaires au nombre que j'avais prévu »

Il relâche le visage de Duo. Celui-ci regarde son père et ose à peine poser la question.

« Combien en tout papa ? »

« 30 »

« Merci papa. Je remonte dans ma chambre finir mes devoirs »

La mort dans l'âme, Duo retourne dans sa chambre pour pleurer à nouveau.

A suivre…

_Catirella _


	6. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : pas de couple pour l'instant – Sauf, Wufei/Zechs

Sujet : violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est rare. _

_C'est dur, très… C'est douloureux, c'est triste, ça fait extrêmement mal… _

_Le silence, toujours ce putain de silence ! (désolée de cette grossièreté, quand je m'énerve je suis vulgaire)_

_C'est, hélas, très réaliste…_

_Tu as réussi Cat, j'adore ta fic._

Note de l'auteur : Je sais, le sujet est difficile et peut être mal traité de ma part. Mais je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de situation, dieu merci pour moi. Ne pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'une fiction, qui doit peut-être rejoindre la réalité sous certains aspects.

_Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :_

_**Babou**, Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur la maltraitance sur les enfants et comme je l'avais déjà dit à Hlo, je crois que si on toucher à ma fille je serais capable de tout. En lisant cette suite, je crois que tu auras une partie de la réponse à ta question pour Duo/Heero. Biz, Catirella_

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Mercredi matin, 8 heures, premier cours, 2 heures de Philo.

La prof, Melle Une, arrive et s'installe à son bureau.

« Bonjour à vous tous. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs de la semaine dernière et, en toute franchise, vous m'avez habituée à mieux »

Elle se lève et commence à distribuer les corrigés. Elle débute toujours par les meilleures notes et là, Duo commence à paniquer, la sienne ne vient pas. Elle s'approche enfin de lui.

« Duo ! »

« Oui, Mademoiselle ? »

« J'avoue que j'ai été surprise… C'est la première fois que tu es hors sujet. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, le sujet était : Où et quand commence la liberté de soi ? Je suis désolée, mais tu m'as parlé de l'histoire des esclaves avec les faits historiques ! Tu n'as pas confondu deux de tes devoirs pas hasard ? »

Duo se rend compte qu'en effet il s'est embrouillé avec le devoir d'histoire sur les effets de l'esclavagiste dans le monde actuelle. Leur professeur d'histoire avait aussi toujours des idées de sujet pour que ses élèves s'impliquent plus personnellement, plutôt que de simplement apprendre des dates et des faits. Shit ! Il manquait plus que ça… Cette semaine n'en finirait donc jamais ?

« Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle, j'ai en effet confondu avec le devoir d'histoire »

« Tu es mon meilleur élève Duo »

Elle lui donne son devoir, il n'est pas noté. Duo la regarde sans comprendre.

« Reste à la fin du cours. »

Puis elle continua la distribution. Duo ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas eu zéro comme son devoir le mérite. Ne pas se poser trop de questions et attendre la fin des deux heures de cours, elle lui expliquera sûrement.

La première heure, un sujet à controverse, suivi de la deuxième heure pour le débat du pour et du contre. La sonnerie retentit, la classe se vide et Duo s'approche du bureau de Une.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as pas de note ? »

« Oui… »

« Je te l'ai dit, tu es mon meilleur élève et depuis que je suis ton professeur de philo, c'est ton premier échec dans cette matière… Duo, tout va bien chez toi ? »

Duo est déstabilisé. Pourquoi lui pose-t-elle cette question ?

« Hier, je t'ai vu arriver en cours, on aurait dit que tu souffrais, que chaque pas te demandait un effort, et depuis quelques semaines je te sens absent… Il y a peut-être eu un événement familial qui t'a perturbé ou bien tu as des problèmes avec d'autres élèves ? Le fait est que le devoir que tu m'as rendu reflète un état de fatigue de ta part »

« Tout va bien chez moi. »

« Et ici ? »

« Tout va bien aussi. »

« Qu'avais-tu hier ? Et tu as l'air fatigué aujourd'hui aussi ! Qui a-t-il Duo ? Tu peux m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Duo réfléchit vite et lui fait un petit sourire.

« Je suis tombé lundi soir dans les escaliers chez moi. J'étais tellement content que mon père accepte que je puisse faire partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme que je n'ai pas fait attention aux marches »

Deuxième mensonge en 24 heures… Génial. Mais là, son père ne dira rien s'il l'apprend. Au contraire, il confirmera ses dires.

« Mon dieu ! ça va mieux aujourd'hui ? »

«Oui, merci. Mon dos me fait moins souffrir et mon postérieur aussi » Il rigole « une chute bête … Je suis un peu fatigué car nous avons eu de nombreux devoirs ces 4 dernières semaines. Je suis des cours de Russe et de Japonais depuis 2 ans, en plus de tous mes cours, et j'ai eu des bilans dans les deux langues pour savoir si je me maintenais au niveau. Je suis désolé, j'ai mélangé mes devoirs. Cela ne se reproduira plus, Mademoiselle… »

« Tes parents sont très exigeants à ce que je vois. Deux langues supplémentaires alors que tu as déjà l'Anglais, l'Allemand, l'Espagnol, l'Italien et une heure de Latin par semaine ! »

« C'est moi qui ai fait la demande auprès de mes parents pour ces deux langues. J'adore les langues étrangères, je maîtrise déjà les quatre autres couramment et j'aime le Latin. Je me suis juste laissé dépasser par les évènements de ces dernières semaines »

« Bien, je me doutais un peu que tu avais une explication pour ce hors sujet… Je ne te noterai pas pour ce devoir »

Duo la regarde sans comprendre… Dieu, en qui il avait beaucoup de mal à croire depuis ces deux dernières années, serait-il de retour dans sa vie ?

« Tiens ! »

Elle lui donne une feuille avec un nouveau sujet de Philo.

« Ce sujet est d'un niveau supérieur. Je te donne 15 jours pour me le rendre. La note de ce devoir remplacera celle de celui non noté d'aujourd'hui »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Mademoiselle… Merci… Merci beaucoup de me donner une seconde chance ! »

« Tout le monde a le doit à l'erreur… Toi y compris Duo ! »

Elle regarde sa montre.

« Je suis désolée, il ne te reste que 8 minutes de pause »

« Ce n'est rien. Merci encore Mademoiselle Une, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine »

« Merci à toi aussi Duo »

Il sort de la classe et se rend directement devant la salle de classe de leur prochain cours. Il pose son épaule contre le mur et regarde la feuille qui contient le sujet de Philo avec le sourire. Un ange devait être descendu sur terre ce matin pour lui. Son père ne le punira pas plus vendredi.

Une main se pose sur son autre épaule. Il sursaute et se retourne d'un mouvement brusque et tombe nez à nez avec Heero qui lui sourit.

« Excuse-moi. Mais je te parlais et tu n'avais pas l'air de m'entendre… Tout va bien ? »

Duo lui rend son sourire, ils sont encore seuls dans le couloir.

« Oui, tout va bien… Merci Heero »

« Bien alors je suis heureux pour toi »

Duo le regarde un peu plus. Il a les yeux bleus, bleu cobalt, il n'avait jamais vu cette couleur. Ses cheveux n'ont pas l'air d'avoir vu un peigne ce matin ou peut-être qu'il s'agit de sa coiffure. Il a le teint mate, sûrement dû au sport en extérieur. Il est plus grand que lui, mais ça, il l'avait déjà remarqué hier. Il est beau… Oui, il est beau. Et même si c'est mal de penser cela, il ne peut pas continuer à faire semblant de ne rien voir autour de lui.

Duo avait eu très mal quand sont père avait chassé Solo de la maison. Et sa vie était devenue un enfer depuis. Mais si sont père savait… Oui, s'il savait, que ferait-il ?

Depuis deux ans, il n'avait plus regardé un garçon comme il le faisait à l'instant. C'est mal… Mais il y avait un gros problème… C'est qu'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait lui aussi il aimait les garçons. Il savait pour Solo…Et Solo s'avait pour lui. Aussi cela les avait encore plus rapprochés. Solo avait sacrifié son petit frère pour Treize Kushrenada qui avait 2 ans de plus que lui. Solo et Treize s'aimaient…

Il n'avait jamais rien dit, il avait tout fait pour ne plus aimer les garçons. Mais hier… Oui hier, il avait touché de lui-même au fruit défendu en posant ses mains sur le torse d'Heero et sa tête au creux de son cou. Il sentit une chaleur oubliée dans son cœur… Peut-être que son ange envoyé par dieu portait le nom d'Heero Yuy !

Duo sourit à Heero et se retourna juste après la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours.

Heero sourit pour lui-même… Peut-être y avait-il un espoir que Duo se confie à lui. Qu'il pourrait avoir une explication concernant cette peur d'être en contact avec les garçons. Pourquoi son père le frappait ? Pourquoi quand il regardait Duo depuis hier matin, son cœur s'emballait comme la première fois qu' il l'avait vu il y a un an quand il était arrivé en cours d'année ? Il avait cru voir apparaître un ange tellement sa beauté était angélique et pure… Mais Duo n'avait à aucun moment montré qu'il voulait se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Alors, il ne l'avait jamais approché et avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le couloir se remplit très rapidement, le professeur d'Allemand ouvrit la porte et les élèves allèrent s'installer à leur place, la matinée de cours suit son cour.

18 heures.

« Bonsoir, papa »

« Bonsoir mon garçon, ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu un 19 en Allemand et le professeur de sport m'a donné l'emploi du temps pour l'équipe d'athlétisme, tiens… »

Son père étudie les horaires : Le lundi de 17 h à 19h, le mercredi de 14h à 18h et le vendredi de 18h à 20h.

« Tu feras tes devoirs à quel moment ? »

« Je les commencerai pendant l'heure du déjeuner et le samedi et dimanche matin je me lèverai plus tôt »

« Heureusement pour toi qu'il n'y a pas de cours le samedi après-midi, sinon tu aurais dû arrêter les cours de Russe et de Japonais »

« Je ne veux pas arrêter mes cours… »

« Si tu ne te colles pas aux garçons durant l'entraînement d'athlétisme, tu pourras poursuivre tes cours, surtout que les bilans que tu as passés, sont excellents »

« Tu as reçu les résultats ? »

« Oui, hier soir, ta mère me les a donnés. Mais je ne savais pas encore si ton attitude méritait que tu continues tes cours »

« Papa… Je t'assure que je l'ai pas fait exprès. Laisse-moi continuer mes cours, je serai sage, je te le promets ! »

« Les conditions pour ces cours sont toujours les mêmes. Donc je ne veux plus de retards en cours et encore moins accompagnés d'un garçon, mais vendredi je crois qu'après ta punition, tu ne recommenceras pas à me désobéir de si tôt »

« Oui, papa… Papa ! Si je suis obligé de devoir parler à un garçon pour des devoirs en commun ou obligation par le professeur de sport, que vas-tu me faire ? »

Duo regarde son père qui lui rend son regard. Son père ferme les yeux et soupire. Il les rouvre…

« Je ne te punirai plus en semaine, si c'est cela tes craintes. Les punitions seront données le vendredi à ton retour de ton entraînement. Mais les règles ne changent pas Duo, à toi de trouver une solution »

« Mais papa, je ne peux pas refuser un ordre d'un prof ! »

Son père lui sourit. Duo n'aime pas quand il lui sourit de cette manière. La dernière fois remontait à un mois et dans les deux minutes qui avaient suivies, il avait reçu, à 17 ans, une fessée déculottée comme un petit garçon, juste pour lui montrer que la ceinture ne remplaçait pas une fessée de 15 minutes bien rythmée pour son insolence à dire « MAIS ».

« Je… Je ne voulais pas dire cela, je suis désolé papa, il n'y a pas de _mais_…»

« Je vois que la fessée du mois dernier a porté ses fruits. J'ai cru un moment que je devais la renouveler à l'instant »

Duo baisse la tête et murmure à l'attention de son père.

« Si tu estimes que je la mérite alors administre-la-moi »

« Approche et baisse ton pantalon »

Duo s'exécute, son père le penche sous son bras gauche, Duo prend appui sur le meuble juste dernier puis il ferme les yeux et serre les dents.

A suivre…

Que va-t-il encore arriver à notre pauvre Duo après cette journée d'accalmie ?

_Catirella_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Wufei/Zechs - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella : _

_Heureusement que c'est une fic._

Note de l'auteur : Gardez toujours à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'une fiction même si elle semble rejoindre la réalité. Mais ma fiction va prendre de plus en plus un nouveau caractère.

_Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :_

_**Babou**, J'ai oublier la dernière fois… Merci pour la review sur la fiction « Jours inoubliables ». Biz, Catirella_

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ? **

* * *

Chapitre 6

Duo reçoit une claque sur les fesses, très forte, il se mord la lèvre inférieure, puis plus rien.

« Redresse-toi, Duo… »

Duo ne comprend pas mais fait ce que son père lui dit et le regarde sans comprendre pourquoi il ne le frappe pas plus.

Son père lui caresse la joue.

« Remets ton sous-vêtement et ton pantalon. Tu n'as pas mérité de punition. Mais il est bon de savoir que tu reconnais avoir commis une bêtise »

Duo se rhabille et son père poursuit.

« Pour la question de parler à un garçon, si l'ordre vient de ton professeur je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller à l'encontre d'un de tes professeurs. La preuve en est, tu fais partie maintenant de l'équipe d'athlétisme. Mais ne vas pas au delà de la demande d'un de tes professeurs compris ? »

Duo est tout sourire. Il saute au cou de son père.

« Merci… Oh, merci papa. Je te promets de ne pas parler aux garçons en dehors d'une demande d'un professeur… Merci de ne pas me punir pour ça… Merci, merci papa… »

Duo n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis deux ans sauf quand ses parents avaient dit « oui » pour les cours de Russe et de Japonais.

« Cela n'exclut pas la punition de vendredi, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Duo lui sourit toujours et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Non, papa… Je n'oublie pas la punition, 30 coups, je n'ai pas oublié. Merci papa, je t'aime… Je remonte dans ma chambre, j'ai encore des devoirs à finir »

Duo remonte dans sa chambre avec un poids en moins sur le cœur. Cette journée avait été merveilleuse. Il s'arrête juste avant de poser le pied sur la marche.

« Papa ! »

« Oui, Duo ? »

« C'est demain, après mes cours, que j'ai les deux heures de colle avec le garçon pour notre retard de mardi… »

Son père fronce les sourcils.

« Sois sage durant ces deux heures… Je te fais confiance mon fils… Allez, vas finir tes devoirs, au vu des journées qui t'attendent à partir de lundi, tu as intérêt à prendre de l'avance… File… »

Duo remonte dans sa chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que demain il pourrait un peu parler à Heero.

La mère de Duo s'approche de son mari qui n'a pas bougé depuis que Duo est dans sa chambre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas chéri !… »

Il soupir et ferme les yeux. Puis la prend dans ses bras, elle se laisse aller à l'étreinte devenue si rare.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a mon amour... »

« Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi… »

« Tu ne le perdras pas. Mais tu dois être moins sévère avec lui… Tu es trop dur… Nous en avons déjà discuté.. »

« Et je t'ai presque frappée pour m'avoir tenu tête… Oh, Hélène… Il est arrivé une chose horrible aujourd'hui à un de mes associés… »

Hélène le regarde.

« Quoi !…Qu'est-il arrivé ?… »

« Damien s'est suicidé… »

« QUOI !… Mais… Mais pourquoi ?… Il n'avait que 19 ans… Oh, mon dieu… Pierre et Claire… Je comprends leur peine… Mais pourquoi a-t-il mis fin à ses jours ? »

David soupire, quelque part il a l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière.

« Damien a annoncé il y a deux jours à ses parents qu'il était gay… »

Hélène met ses deux mains sur sa bouche et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

« Non, Non pas encore… »

« Je suis désolé… Pierre a eu la même réaction que moi, mais ne l'a pas mis dehors… Oh !… Hélène, il s'est pendu dans leur garage cette nuit… Ils ont perdu leur fils unique.. »

David prend à nouveau sa femme dans ses bras qui pleure en silence.

« Je vais essayer de me contrôler avec Duo… Je vais aller consulter le médecin comme tu me l'as demandé lorsque nous avons déménagé… Hélène je ne pourrais pas changer du jour au lendemain… Je veux encore espérer pour mon fils… »

« Tu vas tout de même punir Duo vendredi ? »

« Oui… Je veux qu'il m'obéisse un minimum… Et c'est une punition qui est prévue… Mais je vais me contrôler… J'ai rejeté toutes mes colère et mes fautes sur Duo pendant ces deux dernières années, plus encore ces derniers jours, mais… Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi… Non Hélène… Je dois rependre le contrôle de moi… »

« Je t'y aiderai mon chéri… »

« Ne dis rien à Duo… Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, et ne lui dis rien pour Solo… Il ne doit pas savoir, pas encore… Il n'est pas prêt… »

« Je ne lui dirai rien… Solo me manque tant… »

« Oui à moi aussi… Mais maintenant nous l'avons perdu pour toujours… Je suis désolé… Si je l'avais écouté au lieu de rester sur mes … A quoi bon, cela ne nous le ramènera plus… »

Ils restent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre liés par les regrets.

Jeudi matin.

Duo arrive avec le sourire, au grand étonnement de toute sa classe.

« Hé, Maxwell ! Alors, on a une petite amie ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois arriver avec le sourire… C'est pas aujourd'hui pourtant que toi et Heero devez rester deux heures de plus suite à votre retard de mardi ? »

Duo perd son sourire. Cet imbécile, il pouvait pas la boucler ! L'imbécile en question se prit une magnifique droite de la part d'un Heero plutôt en colère.

« Quand tu auras des choses plus intelligentes à dire, Howard, tu pourras la ramener, mais en attendant garde tes sarcasmes pour toi ! »

Zechs, qui se trouve à ses côtés, le regarde avec des yeux tous ronds comme les autres élèves. Heureusement, le prof d'Italien n'était pas encore arrivé.

« T'es malade Yuy de me frapper, je… »

« Tu rien du tout ou sinon j'explique au prof de sport pourquoi tu arrives systématiquement en retard… »

Howard n'en mène pas large et préfère ne rien rajouter.

Heero regarde Duo et celui-ci lui sourit en remerciement, puis il va à sa place.

La journée passe à une allure folle. Duo, le midi, commence les devoirs pour la semaine à venir, Heero reste avec ses amis pour ne pas avoir encore des questions stupides de leur part. Les deux heures de colle étaient enfin là.

Le prof d'Anglais leur donna un texte à lire et leur demanda d'en faire une analyse. Ils seront notés pour ce devoir et il comptera pour la moyen trimestrielle.

Au bout de 10 minutes, le prof les laisse seuls.

« Merci pour ce matin Heero… Mais il ne fallait pas le frapper pour moi, il n'en valait pas la peine… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'ai bien vu le changement de ton visage. De plus, ce baka a rappelé à tout le monde que nous avions deux heures de colle. La prochaine fois, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de parler pour ne rien dire »

« En tout cas, tu as une sacrée droite… Je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour tu m'en colles une… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te frapper… Sauf si tu touches à ma famille, mais je crois pas que tu es ce genre de personne… »

Duo lui sourit.

« Non, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne… »

« Duo !… »

« Oui ?... »

« Pourquoi tu étais si heureux ce matin ?… Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas me répondre… »

« Non, je veux bien te le dire… En fait, mon père m'a autorisé à parler aux garçons si un des profs me demande de travailler à deux ou bien pour des obligations en athlétisme… »

« Ah !… Duo, pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit de parler aux garçons ?… »

Duo soupire… Il lui faudra une aide s'il a un souci en athlétisme. Heero est actuellement le meilleur élément du lycée en athlétisme.

« D'accord… Mais tu ne le dis à personne, même pas à ton poisson rouge si tu en as un !… »

Heero rigole.

« Je n'ai pas de poisson rouge… »

Duo lui sourit.

« Bien… En gros, mon frère Solo a dit à nos parents qu'il aimait un garçon et notre père l'a très mal pris… Il a mis Solo à la porte et depuis je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui… Mes parents ne veulent pas que moi aussi j'aime les garçons, donc je fais tout pour les éviter depuis deux ans… Voilà, tu sais maintenant pourquoi je ne parle ni ne touche personne. Si je m'approche d'une fille et qu'un garçon arrive, je serais dans le caca, donc je fuis tout le monde… »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il te bat ?… »

« HEERO !… »

« Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je veux juste comprendre… Je ne comprends pas la violence gratuite, excuse-moi Duo… »

Duo le regarde, la colère passagère sur son visage est partie. Il regarde en direction de la porte. Le prof leur a dit qu'il revendrait dans une heure environ pour voir où ils en seraient. Il se lève et va près de Heero. Celui-ci est surpris de sa proximité mais ne dit rien, autant le laisser faire de lui même.

Duo lui embrasse le front et là Heero rougit violemment sous la surprise et la douceur du baiser.

« Oui, Heero… Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il me frappe quand je ne suis pas sage… Ne le juge pas. Tu ne vis pas avec nous et je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais… Ne fais rien, ne dis rien à personne… Il a été gentil hier soir, alors s'il te plaît ne fais rien… »

Heero est vraiment mal à l'aise… Que faire ? Il vient de lui avouer que son père le battait, mais ne veut pas lui faire du tort. Il ne sait plus comment, quoi faire… Un doute surgit en lui.

« Duo ? … »

Avec un sourire « Oui, Heero… »

« Tu aimes les garçons ?… »

Duo continue de lui sourire.

« Oui… Oui, j'aime les garçons… Mais mon père l'ignore et il ne doit pas le savoir. Il n'y a que Solo qui le savait, donc ce sera notre petit secret à nous deux… Tu veux bien… ? Heechan... ? »

« Tu m'as choisi un surnom de fille !… Merci…. »

Avec un air boudeur, puis.

« A une condition !… »

Duo lui sourit toujours.

« Laquelle ?… »

Heero se rapproche de lui.

« Je peux te donner un baiser ?… »

Duo a les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Oui… Oui, tu peux me donner un baiser… »

Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues pendant qu'Heero pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heero passe sa langue sur les lèvres de Duo qui lui cède l'entrée de celles-ci.

Les mains de Duo vont se perdre dans les cheveux d'Heero et celles d'Heero dans le dos de celui-ci. Une légère grimace de Duo fait comprendre à Heero que son dos est encore sensible. Après un baiser remplit d'amour, ils retournent chacun à leur place pour faire le devoir d'anglais qui avait été abandonné.

A suivre…

_Alors un peu de bonheur pour Duo. Il l'a bien mérité. bisous _

_Catirella_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Wufei/Zechs – Quatre/Trowa et un début de Heero/Duo

Sujet : violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Je peux être vulgaire ? Vrai, je peux ? PUT… DE BORD…. DE ME….. ! ça fait du bien… _

_Il va finir par avoir un mort, c'est pas possible ! _

_Elle est de plus en plus dure ta fic, Cat… Heureusement que Heero est là maintenant._

Note de l'auteur : Je peux vous dire que lorsque j'ai écrit tout le début du texte j'avais le ventre très serré et j'ai presque pleuré. Mais j'ai commencé donc je dois m'y tenir. .. Aimerais pas être à la place de Dudule moi…

_Remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail :_

_**Lou,** Merci pour ta review. Je me demande ce que tu crois qu'il est arrivé à Solo. j'ai déjà eu une proposition de suicide... Mais on a encore quelques chapitres avant que Duo sorte indemne de tout cela et ... Non, il faut attendre la suite encore bien riche en rebondissements. Un grand merci à toi pour ce petit message. Bisous, Catirella_

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 **

Vendredi.

Duo ne sourit pas ce matin, même si le baiser d'Heero l'a fait rêver toute la nuit.

Ce soir, il aura la première punition avec le fouet.

Heero voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas mais il ne peut rien faire, il lui a promis de ne pas l'approcher s'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et ils ne sont pas seuls.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il arrive à s'éclipser et rejoint Duo au stade. Il met plus de cinq minutes à le trouver. Il s'approche de lui à grands pas.

« Duo ! Qui… »

« Parle en japonais Heero » _En Japonais _

« Quoi !… » _En Français_

« Tu es sourd… Je te demande de parler en Japonais, je ne veux pas que l'on suive notre conversation… » _En Japonais_

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais Japonais… » _En Japonais. La conversation se poursuivit dans cette langue._

« Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu le savoir puisque l'on ne se parlait pas il y a 4 jours… »

« Oui tu as raison… Tu parles drôlement bien ! Tu l'appends depuis combien d'années ? »

« Deux ans, mais j'avais acheté un an avant un manuel de langage courant… »

« SEULEMENT DEUX ANS… LA VACHE…. »

« Ne crie pas je ne suis pas encore sourd ! »

« Excuse-moi… T'as vraiment un don pour les langues. »

« Oui il semblerait… Que veux-tu Heero ? Nous ne sommes pas seuls là… »

« Excuse-moi… Je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas, j'ai bien vu que tu n'avait pas la forme depuis ce matin… Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas t'approcher mais… »

« Heero laisse tomber… Là, tu ne peux vraiment rien pour moi… »

Duo le regarde avec un petit sourire forcé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller… Je te verrai lundi, d'accord ? Là, j'ai pas envie de parler… »

« Duo !… Je t'aime, mon ange… »

Duo lui rend son sourire, sans se forcer cette fois-ci.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mais l'ange c'est toi Heero ! A lundi Heechan… »

Heero se retrouva seul dans les gradins du stade.

Pensée d'Heero : « Dans quel état va-t-il être lundi ? Mon dieu faites qu'il me revienne en entier. »

La journée passa trop vite au goût de Duo. Maintenant, dans sa chambre, il attendait avec le bout de sa natte dans sa main droite que son père vient le chercher. Son père finit plutôt le vendredi et lui aussi.

A 17 heures, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et il ferme les yeux. L'heure est arrivée.

« Duo… Je t'attends dans notre chambre »

« J'arrive papa »

Pensée de Duo : « Je ne dois pas pleurer avant sinon je risque de recevoir des coups supplémentaires. »

Duo sort de sa chambre en tee-shirt et boxer blanc et se dirige vers la chambre de ses parents.

« Allonge-toi en travers du lit… Duo n'ait pas peur mon fils. »

Duo n'a jamais fait ça, mais là il se blottit dans les bras de son père comme après sa première fessée.

« J'ai peur de la douleur papa… 30 coups c'est beaucoup, je sais les avoir mérités… J'ai peur… Je suis désolé papa… »

« Fais-moi confiance… Aller allonge-toi ! »

Duo obéit à son père et s'allonge en travers du lit de ses parents. Il a vraiment très peur de ce fouet.

Son père prend du recul, il est sur le côté gauche de Duo. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Il entend le fouet dans l'air et il s'abat sur ses fesses.

La morsure du fouet et la douleur lui coupe le souffle. Il rejette sa tête en arrière et ouvre les yeux en grand. Il ne peut retenir un cri de douleur. Les larmes coulent d'elles même, il est impuissant. Ses mains se resserrent sur les contours du lit.

La main de son père tremble mais ça, Duo ne peut pas le voir.

Le deuxième coup tombe sur son dos. Un nouveau cri, Duo pleure à chaudes larmes.

Son père alterne entre son fessier et son dos. Les cris de Duo résonnent de plus en plus dans la chambre et il ne peut pas empêcher ses jambes de bouger depuis le neuvième coups. Mais il ne supplie pas son père de s'arrêter.

Le quinzième vient de tomber sur les fesses de Duo, il hurle en continu depuis le douzième. Son père s'approche du corps de son fils, qui n'est que spasmes et pleurs. Il soulève le tee-shirt de celui-ci, Duo se cambre le tissu qui bouge lui procure une douleur supplémentaire. Son père vérifie que son fils ne saigne pas, bien que le tissu blanc l'aurait tout de suite averti si cela avait été le cas.

7 marques de fouet ornent la largeur de son dos, elles sont rouge comme lorsque l'on tombe sur la moquette et que celle-ci nous a brûler la peau. Elles sont aussi boursouflées. Il rabaisse le tee-shirt et Duo ne peut se retenir dans ses pleurs de gémir de douleur. Il vérifie aussi l'état de ses fesses… 8 marques sont identiques, 5 plus rouges que les autres, à la limite de saigner. Il avait frappé plus fort à cinq reprises et Duo l'avait bien ressenti.

« Papa… reprends…. la… puni… tion… s'il… te… plaît… »

« Elle est finie Duo… »

Il lui caresse la nuque en disant ces mots pour calmer ses pleurs. Duo ne comprend pas, il a compté les coups, il en reste encore 15, soit la moitié. Elle ne peut pas être finie !

« Papa… »

« Shut… J'ai décidé que tu méritais une récompense au vu de tes résultats excellents et tu n'as pas désobéi depuis mardi. 15 coups sont suffisants… »

Duo continue de pleurer.

Son père reste à ses côtés le temps qu'il se calme, fait rare il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

Après 20 bonnes minutes, Duo s'est entièrement calmer, mais il a besoin de réconfort. Son père a l'air de bonne humeur, il tente sa chance.

« Papa ?… »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux aller voir comment les cours d'athlétisme se déroulent ? »

« Duo ! Je viens de te frapper !… Tu ne peux pas sortir… »

« Je ferai attention… Je te promets de rester à distance, s'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas avoir l'air stupide lundi… Promis papa, je reviens avant 20h30 ! »

Duo, toujours allongé sur le lit, regarde son père qui réfléchit et pèse le pour et le contre.

« D'accord. Mais je veux que tu sois de retour au plus tard à 20 heures, tu ne commences que lundi donc à 19h45 au plus, tu reviens vers la maison… On est d'accord ? »

« Oui… Merci papa… »

Duo pousse sur ses bras avant pour se relever mais la douleur lui arrache un nouveau cri.

« Attends, je vais t'aider… »

Duo m'en revient pas ! Son père l'aide à se mettre debout. Pour le remercier, il lui fait un bisous sur la joue et à pas lents, se rend dans sa chambre pour passer un pantalon large noir et une chemise noir elle aussi. Le plus dur, les baskets… Au bout de 5 minutes, il abandonne et met des chaussures sans lacets, noires bien sûr. Sa natte est un peu défaite, pas grave.

A 18h05, il est à la porte et préviens ses parents qu'il a son portable et qu'il rentrera comme promis à 20 heures au plus tard.

Il met plus de 30 minutes pour arriver au stade où l'équipe d'athlétisme est en plein entraînement. Il se met à l'entrée des vestiaires dans l'espoir qu'Heero le remarque.

Comme si Heero avait senti quelque chose, son regard court un instant dans cette direction et, à la vue de Duo, il se dirige vers leur prof de sport, accessoirement leur entraîneur, pour lui donner une excuse quelconque pour quitter le stade. Le prof rentre dans son excuse improvisée et Heero se dirige rapidement vers l'intérieur des vestiaires où Duo doit se trouver maintenant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il cherche Duo et se dirige par instinct vers les toilettes. Il y trouve son trésor qui a les yeux rouges et quelques larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, rouges elles aussi.

Heero ne le touche surtout pas.

« Duo !… Qui a-t-il ?… Il t'a encore battu !….Duo…. »

Duo se jette dans ses bras dans un cri de douleur.

Heero est pétrifié. Que doit-il faire ? Le toucher ? Non il risque de lui faire encore plus mal… Mais alors, quoi faire ?

« Heechan… J'ai si mal… »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Duo… Tu veux que je t'emmène au commissariat ?… »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu… Je veux juste te sentir près de moi… Serre-moi doucement… »

Pensée d'Heero : « Il protège encore ce salaud, mais pourquoi ? »

« Duo… Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour porter plainte contre ton père, tu sais ! »

« Oui, je sais… »

Duo relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ne le fais pas… Pour moi… Ne porte pas plainte, s'il te plaît Heechan, fais-le pour moi… »

Heero soupire… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas d'aide ?

« Montre-moi ce qu'il t'a fait et je te promets de réfléchir à la question… »

« Tu promets… Mais si tu changes d'avis après ? »

Après un nouveau soupir.

« Je ne ferais rien… Là, tu es content ? »

« Voui… Viens, allons dans les toilettes pour handicapés… Je le suis un peu là… »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, il n'y a pas à plaisanter avec ce qu'il vient de t'arriver !»

« Gomen, Heechan… »

Ils sont maintenant dans les toilettes et Duo retire sa chemise.

« Tu veux que je te refasse ta natte ?… »

« Non, surtout pas ! Ils sauront que j'ai parlé à quelqu'un ! Lundi, ce n'est pas pareil, là je serai avec vous, mais pas aujourd'hui… Par contre, il va falloir que tu relèves toi-même le tee-shirt. Fais gaffe, ça fait hyper mal !»

Duo pose ses deux mains sur le mur et Heero doucement relève son tee-shirt.

Une colère noire le submerge lorsqu'il voit les 7 marques en plus des anciennes marques de ceinture qui étaient encore bien visibles sur tout son dos.

«Avec quoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?»

La question est tranchante et n'accepte aucune objection de la part de Duo.

Duo baisse la tête, si c'est encore possible.

«Un fouet…»

«MAIS IL EST FOU!… LA CEINTURE QU'IL A DU UTILISER LUNDI AU VU DE L'ETAT DE TON DOS, NE LUI A PAS SUFFIT! »

Le ton d'Heero fait sursauter Duo.

«Je suppose qu'il t'a frappé ailleurs aussi ?»

«Oui…»

«Où ?»

«Heechan…»

«OU !»

«Aux fesses…»

«Montre-moi. »

«Non, tu as promis…»

«J'ai promis si tu me montrais, là je ne vois que la moitié de ce qu'il t'a fait. Alors montre-moi le reste!»

La mort dans l'âme, Duo retire ses mains du mur et descend son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il gémit de douleur et cela arrache le cœur à Heero.

A la vue des 8 marques sur un fessier déjà entièrement marqué par la ceinture, il donne un grand coup de poing dans la porte des toilettes, ce qui fait peur à Duo qui se retourne en grimaçant et avec un nouveau cri.

Son tee-shirt cache le principal et heureusement car à cette vue Heero devient encore plus rouge.

« Heechan, tu as promis… »

« Oui… Oui, j'ai promis… »

D'un coup, Heero a une idée.

« Attends-moi là, je reviens et ne te rhabille pas… »

Heero sort en courrant.

Pensée de Duo : « Où il va ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je me rhabille ? »

Trois minutes plus tard, Heero est de retour avec un tube de pommade dans la main droite.

« C'est quoi ? »

« De la Biafine pour les coups de soleil, il y en a toujours dans la boîte à pharmacie du vestiaire... »

« Que veux-tu faire avec ça ? »

« Baka… T'en mettre sur les coups de fouet. Ça calmera la brûlure et la douleur…»

« T'es sûr ?… »

« Oui ! Enfin je crois… Ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant… Allez, retourne-toi et remets tes mains contre le mur… Je vais faire le plus doucement possible, mais je vais te faire sûrement mal en la mettant… »

« Comme tu l'as dit : Ça ne peut pas être pire que lorsque je les ai reçus… »

Duo se retourne et Heero lui applique la crème qui donne un effet de fraîcheur.

Duo sert les poings contre le mur et les dents, mais la douleur est forte quand, avec ses doigts, Heero lui passe la crème.

Après coup, elle fait du bien.

Après 10 bonnes minutes, les 15 marques sont blanches de crème. Heero aide Duo à se rhabiller.

« Embrasse-moi Heechan et sers-moi tout doucement… »

Heero obéit… Comment ne pas lui donner ce qu'il demande après ce qu'il a subi ?

Il prend Duo dans ses bras avec toute la douceur dont il est capable et l'embrasse avec amour et passion. Ils s'embrassent encore et encore… jusqu'au moment où l'alarme du portable de Duo sonne pour lui rappeler qu'il doit rentrer.

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois et Duo, le cœur léger, rentre chez lui.

A suivre…

Chapitre horrible à écrire. Mais la fin est belle non ?…

_Catirella_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Wufei/Zechs – Quatre/Trowa et un début de Heero/Duo

Sujet : violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Quel tournant dans l'histoire… Là, tu m'as sidérée Cat ! Et ça marche… C'est quand même magique l'écriture._

Note de l'auteur : Je pense que l'endroit où se rendent les parents de Duo, va en révolter plus d'un.(ne pas tuer l'auteur… J'ai toujours la chatte et ma fille qui ont besoin de moi pour manger). Par contre, je suis presque, j'ai bien dit presque, sûre que ce chapitre devrait beaucoup vous plaire pour une partie des questions que vous devez vous poser concernant l'aide que refuse Duo… _Bonne lecture et Bisous. Catirella ……… Hé ! J'ai sidérée Hlo ! Whouaaaaa…… Cat _

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 **

**Dimanche matin 10h20.**

« Duo ! Tu veux venir avec nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Non merci maman, je n'ai pas envie de venir… »

Duo regarde sa mère qui a l'air désolée qu'il ne vienne pas avec eux une fois de plus. Un des seuls refus que son père acceptait après avoir frappé Duo plus d'une fois pour avoir dit « NON ». Et Duo restait seul à la maison car il ne pouvait plus les accompagner au vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait par la suite.

« Bien… Sois sage mon chéri, papa t'aime et moi aussi… »

« Moi aussi je vous aime, à tout à l'heure maman. »

Sa mère rejoint son mari et ils prennent la voiture pour se rendre à la messe de 11 heures.

Duo attend 5 minutes, puis il regarde à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, une fois la vérification faite qu'ils étaient bien partis, il programme son portable pour qu'il sonne à 12h20 et il se rend dans la pièce quasi vide juste à côté de sa chambre.

Il ouvre la porte et pénètre dans ce lieu interdit.

Quelques cartons jonchent le sol. Aucun meuble, les volets sont fermés et n'ont jamais été ouverts depuis leur emménagement.

Duo s'approche d'un des cartons et en sort un doudou qui appartenait à son frère. Il le serre sur son cœur et se met a genoux sur le sol, son fessier le fait encore souffrir.

Il se souvient encore de la raclée reçus pour que toutes les affaires qu'il avait mis lui même dans ces cartons les suivent dans le déménagement.

Il avait arrêté de manger et, au bout de quatre jours, son père lui avait accordé cette nouvelle faveur pour qu'il se réalimente, ne voulant pas être obligé de devoir emmener Duo à l'hôpital. La condition était que ces cartons restent dans cette pièce et qu'il n'y touche sous aucun prétexte.

Duo, depuis leur arrivée dans cette nouvelle maison, avait refusé de se rendre à la messe avec eux le dimanche matin. En premier lieu pour le fait qu'il ne croyait plus en dieu et surtout parce qu'il pouvait rester plus d'une heure avec tous les souvenirs que Solo avait dû laisser en partant précipitamment.

Cette petite heure par semaine lui donnait la force de continuer d'espérer que son père accepte enfin Solo comme il était et que lorsque cela arriverait il puisse revenir à la maison, avec lui.

Duo avait pris soin des affaires de son frère.

Pour son retour futur, Duo avait tout prévu.

Si les meubles de sa chambre n'avaient pas suivi, toutes les choses laissées le jour où son père l'avait mis à la porte se trouvaient là, dans ces cartons.

Le doudou de solo.

Celui qu'il avait à l'orphelinat. Duo ferme les yeux.

Heero ne pouvait pas comprendre. Non.

S'il portait plainte, il perdrait tout.

Son père irait en prison, ainsi que sa mère pour non assistance à personne en danger.

Et lui, où irait-il ?

Si personne ne retrouvait Solo, où serait- il envoyé, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore 18 ans ? Dans un autre orphelinat ? Il pourrait y survivre. Mais toutes les affaires de son frère que deviendraient-elles ?

Il n'avait pas souffert sous les coups de ceintures pour que tout disparaisse du jour au lendemain.

Non.

Et puis… Peut-être que son père allait changer un jour ! Duo le désirait tant…

Malgré le mal qu'il lui faisait depuis deux ans, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Certaines des corrections reçu étaient méritées. Peu dans l'ensemble, mais comme tout ado il lui arrivait de faire des bêtises qui méritaient bien une punition.

Il huma l'odeur du doudou… L'odeur de Solo.

Duo se met à parler à Solo :

_« Où es-tu en ce moment ? Je pense tous les jours à toi ! J'espère que tu es heureux avec Treize… Tu me manques, surtout quand je suis puni par papa, il frappe si fort ! Vendredi, j'ai reçu le fouet pour la première fois ! Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi les 30 coups prévus sont devenus 15… Je ne vais pas non plus m'en plaindre, 15 coups de fouet c'est terrible… Mais Heero m'a passé une crème sur les marques et elle m'a fait du bien… Oh Oui ! Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé d'Heechan ! »_

Duo rougit.

_« Je sais que papa il ne veut pas… Mais deux ans ! Pouff, c'est long deux ans tu sais… Il est beau et il est gentil… Je lui fait confiance un peu plus chaque jour ! … Oui, je sais, j'ai toujours eu tendance à faire confiance trop vite… Et c'est pour ça que je me suis coupé du monde pendant ces deux dernières années… Mais Solo, je n'en peux plus d'être seul ! Toi, tu as Treize et moi ? »_

Duo sourit.

_« Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien quand vous allez vous rencontrer. Je te retrouverai dés que je peux, je te recherche par tous les moyens légaux sans que papa et maman ne le sachent ! »_

Il fronce les sourcils.

_« Dis ? … Tu ne m'as pas oublié, hein ? … Moi, je ne pourrais jamais, jamais t'oublier Solo, tu seras toujours mon grand frère et ça même si tu es parti sans moi… »_

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

_« Boys don't cry… Mais c'est dur Solo, c'est trop dur_ _et j'ai plus d'une fois enfreint la règle ! Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? Je t'aime tant grand frère… »_

Duo resserre le doudou et enfouit son visage sur celui-ci.

Son père avait dû faire demi tour, car il avait oublié son portefeuille.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il entendit des murmures. Il monte alors à l'étage sans faire de bruit et s'approche de la pièce interdite de laquelle la porte est entrouverte.

Il écoute.

_« Je sais que papa il ne veut pas… Mais deux ans ! Pouff, c'est long deux ans tu sais… Il est beau et il est gentil… Je lui fait confiance un peu plus chaque jour ! … Oui, je sais, j'ai toujours eu tendance à faire confiance trop vite… Et c'est pour ça que je me suis coupé du monde pendant ces deux dernières années… Mais Solo, je n'en peux plus d'être seul ! Toi, tu as Treize et moi ? »_

David ne fait rien.

_« Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien quand vous allez vous rencontrer. Je te retrouverai dés que je peux, je te recherche par tous les moyens légaux sans que papa et maman ne le sachent ! »_

Il ferme les yeux.

_« Dis ? … Tu ne m'as pas oublié, hein ? … Moi, je ne pourrais jamais, jamais t'oublier Solo, tu seras toujours mon grand frère et ça même si tu es parti sans moi… »_

Des larmes s'échappent de celui-ci.

_« Boys don't cry… Mais c'est dur Solo, c'est trop dur_ _et j'ai plus d'une fois enfreint la règle ! Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? Je t'aime tant grand frère… »_

Il reste encore deux minutes, puis rejoint sa femme qui est restée dans leur voiture.

Il s'assoie et met ses mains sur le volant sans démarrer le véhicule.

Un silence s'installe.

« David ? … »

« Oui ! Excuse-moi… »

« Qui a-t-il David ? C'est Duo ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Non, calme-toi… Il ne lui est rien arrivé. Ce que tu pensais était correct… »

« Il va dans la pièce ? »

« Oui… Et il lui parle ! »

« David… Il va falloir lui dire un jour… »

« Oui, je sais, mais… Il est trop tôt… Je dois déjà reprendre le contrôle en moi… Je veux changer pour lui, pour toi… Pour Solo… »

Sa femme se penche vers lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu veux que nous rentions le rejoindre ?… »

« Non… Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… »

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Il est amoureux ! »

Hélène sourit. David pose à son tour sa tête sur celle d'Hélène.

« Je savais qu'un jour cela allait arriver… Mais je pensais… »

Il soupire.

« Je l'ai battu durant tous ces mois pour RIEN ! Son cœur n'a pas changé ! J'avais pourtant espéré, mais je ne veux plus… Non, je ne le perdrai pas lui aussi, Hélène ! »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Tu savais pour Duo, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que tu l'as toujours aimé plus que Solo, et ça dès que tu as vu sa petite frimousse à l'orphelinat ? »

David sourit.

« Oui. »

« Oui, j'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais plus que son frère, mais tu aimais aussi beaucoup notre fils aîné… »

« J'ai puni Duo car je ne pouvais pas punir Solo… Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Après deux ans… Je mériterais d'être à la place de Solo.. »

Hélène se redresse d'un coup est lui hurle :

« Je t'interdis de dire cela ! Tu n'es pas responsable, tu m'entends ! David ! Ne passe plus toutes tes colères sur lui… Il a besoin de liberté. Tu lui as pris deux ans de sa vie et rien n'a changé. Il ne changera jamais maintenant… »

« Il est beau et gentil ! »

« Qui ça ? De qui parles-tu ? »

David regarde sa femme et fait un petit sourire.

« Du garçon que Duo aime ! »

Hélène, elle lui fait un grand sourire.

« Nous devrions y aller sinon nous arriverons à la fin de la messe. »

« Oui, tu as raison… »

David met le contact.

« Chéri ? »

« Hum ? »

« Que vas-tu faire à Duo ? »

Hélène ferme les yeux en posant cette question.

« Rien… Il est trop tard. Comme il était trop tard pour Solo… »

Puis la voiture se dirigea vers l'église.

Duo sursaute, son portable sonne. Le temps a passé trop vite.

Il repose le doudou à sa place en le remettant exactement de la même façon que lorsqu'il l'a pris.

Il sort de la pièce et referme la porte après un dernier regard pour celle-ci. Puis il retourne dans sa chambre et reprend la lecture d'un livre en russe que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses 17 ans.

**Dimanche soir en plein dîner chez les Yuy.**

« Papa ! »

« Oui Heero ? »

« Je peux te demander un service ? »

Sa mère repose sa fourchette sur son assiette et regarde son fils.

Son père lui sourit.

« Dis-moi de quel service il s'agit et je te dirai si cela m'est possible. »

Pensée d'Heero : « Allez, je me lance… Si je peux rien faire quand son père le frappe, je peux au moins essayer de lui donner un peu d'aide. »

« Alors, je t'écoute. »

« Hn ! … Oh ! excuse-moi, je ne t'écoutait pas. Gomen papa… »

Ces parents se mettent à rire et lui sourient. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des parents comme eux.

« Vas-y, pose ta requête fiston ! »

« Papa ! »

« Scuse, je t'écoute… »

Heero se lance.

« Voilà. Je voulait savoir s'il t'était possible de faire des recherches sur une personne ? »

Odin regarde son fils sans rien dire, ainsi que sa mère.

« Il a disparu ? »

« Non. »

« Heero, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire un enquête sur les personnes comme bon me semble ! »

Heero soupir. Oui, il le savait bien.

« Papa… Je sais, mais un ami à moi n'a plus de nouvelles de son grand frère depuis deux ans et … »

« Ses parents en ont peut-être eux ? »

« Non papa, ils n'en ont pas… Papa ! Je ne te le demanderais pas, si ce n'était pas important pour lui. Il a besoins de revoir son grand frère, il lui manque ! »

Sa mère qui n'a rien dit jusque là intervient.

« Heero... »

« Oui maman ? »

« C'est important pour lui ou pour toi ? »

Heero baisse la tête. Sa mère l'avais toujours percé à jour et ça depuis tout petit.

« Heero, réponds-moi s'il te plaît mon cœur. »

« Pour moi… Mais je t'assure qu'il a besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles, il… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Maman ?... »

Heero a viré au rouge tomate très mure.

« Oui… Oui, je l'aime… »

Marina sourit.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer mon cœur… »

Elle regarde Odin.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire demain matin mon amour. »

Odin regarde son fils qui, là, voudrait bien être dans une autre pièce.

« Merci Heero… »

Il soupire.

« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais attention, je n'ai pas dit que j'aurais forcément une réponse pour ton petit copain. »

Heero est très heureux à cet instant.

« Merci papa. »

« Et quel est le nom du frère de ton petit copain ? »

« Solo. Solo Maxwell »

« Ok. Je te donnerai l'information lorsque j'aurai quelque chose et ne viens pas tous les jours me demander si j'ai du nouveau ! Sinon… »

Odin regarde en l'air, les yeux froncés en signe de grande réflexion et cela amuse beaucoup Heero et sa mère.

« Tu devras aller pendant deux mois tous les samedi après-midi et dimanche chez Melle Nagabanashi (1) pour lui tenir compagnie. »

Au nom d'une de leurs voisines, Heero devint tout pale. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il resta la bouche ouverte.

Marine éclata de rire à la vue de la tête de son fils et Odin n'en était pas loin.

« Papa, tout sauf ça ! »

« A toi de ne pas poser la question tous les jours mon petit fiston à moi que j'aime de t… »

« PAPA ! »

Marine n'en peut plus et Odin l'a rejoint depuis qu'Heero l'a coupé dans sa magnifique tirade.

Heero les regarde se bidonner.

Oui il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir des parents comme les siens et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait en changer.

Un père commissaire de police et une mère psychologue pour enfants qui travaillait pour la police elle aussi…

Que demander de plus à la vie ?

Que Duo soit enfin heureux comme il le mérite !

**A suivre…**

_**Alors, nous rentrons de plus en plus dans le mystère Solo ! Et Duo devrait avoir plus de libertés, mais sans le savoir !… **(Pfffiuuuu, quel programme ! ça nous promet de bons petits chapitres tout ça ! Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de supplier de recevoir la suite, alors je compte sur vous lecteurs…. Hlo)_

_**Catirella**_

(1) nagabanashi : En japonais suivant le net - longue discussion / parler longuement (palabrer) **Vous comprenez le malaise d'Heero maintenant.**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Wufei/Zechs – Quatre/Trowa et un début de Heero/Duo

Sujet : violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Ils sont trop mignons… Pour une fois, je n'ai pas pleuré comme une madeleine en corrigeant, j'étais toute attendrie (bien qu'un peu inquiète pour Duo)._

_Mais ça ne va pas durer, c'est ça Cat ?…… _Ti ti ti ! Faudra attendre encore un peu ! Cat

Note de l'auteur : Alors…… Pas de souffrances pour Duo dans ce chapitre ! _(Tu vas bien Cat ? …Hlo)…_ Ben, oui ! Je peux aussi être gentille de temps en temps ! … Quoi vous en doutez ? … Heu ! Je vais… Sniff… Pleurer …… Un peu de tendresse dans une fiction douloureuse. Bisous à vous tous. Catirella

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 **

**Lundi, intercours du matin.**

Duo est seul dans le couloir, il passe devant les toilettes des garçons pour se rendre à l'extérieur pendre l'air.

Une main lui attrape le bras, avant qu'il ne puisse dire « Ouf ». Puis, il se retrouve dans les dites toilettes dans les bras d'Heero qui l'embrasse avec passion. Duo y répond. Heero lui a manqué durant ces deux jours.

Même si ce week-end avait était des plus agréables avec ses parents, il avait besoin de Heero. Le seul a lui avoir tendu la main en deux ans. Et même s'il ne voulait pas de son aide, il avait besoin de son amour, puisqu'il avait décidé de faire revivre son cœur au risque de punitions plus sévères encore si son père l'apprenait. Et surtout, il aimait Heero comme il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

_Conversation en Japonais._

« Heero ! Si quelqu'un arrive ! »

Duo reste quand même dans ses bras.

« Ils sont tous à l'extérieur, ne crains rien. Personne ne vient ici le matin. »

« Tu as fait un sondage ? »

« Idiot ! J'ai un cerveau, pas comme la moitié des garçons de notre classe. »

« Hum … Alors embrasse-moi encore. »

Heero ne demande que ça.

« Je dois y aller Heechan, je n'ai pas envie d'être surpris dans les toilettes des garçons en train d'embrasser… »

Heero est inquiet.

« Embrasser ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Le garçon que j'aime. »

Il ponctue cette affirmation par un baiser et sort des toilettes en laissant un Heero tout chose.

**17h05.**

Duo est en tenu avec tous les autres garçons qui composent l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée.

« Bien. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous connaisse Duo Maxwell. Il a enfin rejoint notre équipe et il sera un atout majeur pour les compétitions inter lycée. Bon, maintenant 20 minutes de tours du stade.. . Allez, allez on se bouge ! »

Duo suit mais son dos et ses fesses le tirent encore beaucoup. Trois jours seulement de répit depuis qu'il avait reçu le fouet vendredi en fin d'après midi, la correction de lundi s'était réveillée en plus pendant celle-ci. Donc cette première séance d'athlétisme risquait d'être pénible pour lui.

Heero le surveille du coin de l'œil. Il avait bien vu que pour Duo c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Après les 20 minutes de tours de stade, quelques pompes et divers étirements, 15 minutes plus tard, le cours débuta.

Le prof s 'occupa personnellement de Duo. Mais au bout de 35 minutes, celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Il avait de plus en plus mal et ce, malgré le fait que tous ses muscles étaient chauds maintenant.

« Tout va bien Duo ? … Tu as l'air bien pâle ! »

« Non monsieur. Je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Le premier cours est toujours le plus dur… HEERO ! »

Heero qui n'était pas loin se rapproche d'eux dés qu'il entend le prof l'appeler.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Tu veux bien accompagner Duo au vestiaire et rester avec lui le temps qu'il reprenne des couleurs. Duo, si tu ne vas pas mieux lorsque nous retournerons à notre tour au vestiaire, je te raccompagnerai chez toi, d'accord ? »

« Oui monsieur. Merci. »

« De rien mon garçon. Allez, emmène-le se reposer et reste avec lui Heero. »

« Oui monsieur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Heero joue son rôle à la perfection et reste aux côtés de Duo pendent qu'ils se rendent au vestiaire. Sans le toucher.

Une fois la porte passée, il le soutient doucement par la taille.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que tu n'en pouvais plus avant ? Tu te rends compte dans quel état tu es ? »

« Heechan ! Ne me gronde pas comme un enfant. J'ai passé l'âge et je pense que mon père le fait assez comme ça non ?»

Heero se sent penaud. Il n'est qu'un baka.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot fini, je ne vaux pas mieux que son père. » _En russe._

« Mais non, tu n'es pas un idiot et tu ne peux pas te comparer à mon père Heechan ! » _En français._

« Hn ? »

« Je connais pas cette langue, désolé mon amour… »

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu connais aussi le russe ? »

« Voui ! »

« Tu es une bête ! »

Duo éclate de rire.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore… Enfin tu comprends ! »

Heero vire au rouge et Duo aussi. Au moins son visage gagna quelques couleurs.

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal mon ange… »

« Je sais. Je te fais confiance, si tu respectes mes choix ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De mon père idiot ! A quoi tu pensais ? »

Heero est encore plus rouge.

« Quelle honte ! » _En japonais._

« Pervers ! » _En russe._

Et Duo éclate de rire en voyant la tête d'Heero. Il l'entraîne avec lui, vers les toilettes.

« Encore ! »

« Sorry, je n'ai pas envie que l'on nous surprenne ! Tu m'en veux ? »

Heero lui sourit et le pousse gentiment dans une des toilettes.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique que je connaisse ! »

Duo rigole à nouveau.

Une fois leur petit paradis fermé, Duo se retourne dans ce lieu étroit et quémande des câlins.

« Tu dois te reposer, il me semble… »

« Heechan ! J'ai deux ans à rattraper. Je peux partir si tu ne veux pas ! »

« NON. Excuse-moi. Je veux juste que tu te reposes un peu… »

« Je me repose dans tes bras… Câline-moi, s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai plus eu de câlins depuis le départ de Solo. »

Heero ne peut rien lui refuser, il l'aime beaucoup trop pour cela.

Mais il semble que Duo veuille plus que des caresses et Heero l'arrête lorsqu'il entreprend de mettre ses mains dans son short.

« Duo ! Que fais-tu ? »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Je voulais te toucher les fesses. »

Heero soupire.

« Si tu commences, je ne sais pas si moi je pourrai me contrôler mon ange ! »

Duo relève la tête et lui fait un grand sourire.

« Donne-moi ma première leçon Heechan… »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Dans les toilettes ! »

« Oui… Dans les toilettes, l'endroit importe peu pour moi. Je veux, enfin… Allez ! S'il te plaît, Heechan ! »

Heero ferme les yeux. Il avait transformé un ange en petit démon en 5 jours.

« Je risque de te faire mal ici ! On est trop à l'étroit ! »

« On a pas beaucoup de choix il me semble, et puis il ne reste pas assez de temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent ! »

Heero prend une grande inspiration.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Duo tout sourire.

« Oui. »

« Ferme les yeux. »

« Heechan ? »

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal mon ange. »

Duo le regarde puis ferme les yeux.

Heero se met à genoux comme il peut. Puis, il descend doucement le short et le boxer de Duo en même temps, de 40 cm environs.

Duo se mord la lèvre inférieure et repend encore plus de couleurs aux joues.

Heero n'a pas besoin de flatter la virilité de Duo, elle est déjà au garde à vous.

Il la prend en bouche et lui fait sa première fellation avec le plus grand soin.

Duo gémit et pose ses mains dans les cheveux d'Heero, mais garde les yeux clos.

La langue d'Heero lui procure ses premiers petits cris de plaisir, qu'il essaie de contenir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo n'en peut plus et jouit dans la bouche d'Heero avec une plainte tout juste étouffée.

Heero avale le nectar de son ange. Duo rouvre les yeux, Heero remonte jusqu'à son visage et ils s'embrassent avec une passion dont ils n'avaient encore jamais fait preuve.

Duo a les joues brûlantes. Une fois le baiser rompu, il se fond dans le cou d'Heero.

« Merci Heechan… C'était merveilleux. Je t'aime tant ! »

Heero le serre dans ses bras sans appuyer trop fort sur son dos.

« Remonte tes affaires, ils vont arriver. Nous devons aller dans les vestiaires pour les attendre. »

« Oui. Merci Heechan. »

Duo l'embrasse une dernière fois avant des remettre ses vêtements.

Ils sont tous les deux sur un banc lorsqu'ils rentrent tous pour aller aux douches.

« Duo, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, tu as les joues bien rouges maintenant. Bon, prends tes affaires, je te ramène chez toi. »

Heero et Duo sont mal à l'aise, mais ne dissent rien. Duo avait en effet reprit des couleurs. Peut-être un peu trop !

« Heero, je te confie la charge de tes coéquipiers ainsi que celle des vestiaires. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Le prof récupère ses affaires et Duo le suit.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. »

« Excuse-moi Wufei, je pensais que Maxwell allait mettre un peu plus de temps pour suivre notre rythme. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il y parviendra. Ce mec est bizarre, mais il réussit partout, s'en est frustrant. »

Heero le regarde avec interrogation.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Zechs ! »

« Bien sûr… Au fait, où est-il ? »

« Réléna s'est tordu la cheville en fin de cours. Il a dû l'emmener directement à l'hôpital où leurs parents travaillent. Je suppose qu'il est resté avec elle, de toute manière il serait revenu presque à la fin du cours s'il l'avait laissée sur place. »

« Toujours en train de ce pouiller et pourtant ils sont au petit soin l'un pour l'autre. En tout cas, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien ! »

« Ouais ! Aussi chiants l'un que l'autre ! »

Heero rigole.

« Je me demande comment tu fais avec Zechs par moment ! »

Wufei lui fait un sourire en coin.

« Je connais ses points faibles… »

« Je vois. »

« Bon, je vais aller me doucher. On rentre ensemble ? »

« Oui. Je dois juste vérifier si les vestiaires sont toujours débouts après notre départ. »

Wufei rit.

« Ok ! A tout de suite. »

« Hum… Vas te laver, tu empestes ! »

« Hé ! »

Puis Wufei se dirige vers le lieu que tout le monde aime. Les douches collective.

**Maison des Maxwell.**

Le prof dépose Duo devant sa maison.

« Merci monsieur, à mercredi. »

« A mercredi Duo et repose-toi ce soir ! »

Duo se dirige vers la porte qui s'ouvre sur sa mère.

« Tout va bien mon chéri ? Tu es revenu en voiture ? »

« Oui. Rentrons maman, je vais vous expliquer. »

Hélène laisse son fils rentrer et son père est lui aussi dans l'entrée.

Duo n'est pas très rassuré.

Hélène referme la porte et va se placer aux côtés de son mari.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

Son père n'avait pas hausser le ton.

« J'ai eu un petit malaise pendant le cours. »

Sa mère se rapproche de lui et lui caresse les cheveux

« Mon chéri, tout va bien maintenant ? »

« Oui, j'ai… »

« Dis-nous Duo ! »

« Papa, le professeur a demandé à un des garçons de rester avec moi dans les vestiaires jusqu'à la fin des deux heures juste au cas où, puis il m'a ramené… »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Papa, je suis désolé ! J'avais mal et je n'ai pas pu cacher cela jusqu'à la fin du cours. »

Il relève la tête brusquement se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Papa, je n'ai rien dit ! Le prof a cru que je n'arrivais pas à suivre, ce qui semble-t-il, arrive à tous les nouveaux ! … Papa ! … Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! »

Son père avait fermé les yeux pour garder son calme. Il avait eu ce soir, sa première consultation avec un psychologue et il ne devait pas le frapper. Il devait garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« Papa ? »

Son père rouvre les yeux et s'approche de lui. Sa mère s'écarte et Duo à son tour ferme ses yeux.

Il sent des lèvres sur son front et les rouvre. Son père venait de l'embrasser. Il le regarde complément perdu. Il ne comprend pas. Tous ses repères sont modifiés et cela lui fait peur. Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ? Pour le punir encore plus fort après ? Remarque, il n'avait pas encore dit qu'il ne serait pas puni, pour ne pas avoir pu tenir durant les deux heures d'athlétisme.

Il pose sa main droite sur les cheveux de son fils.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois et je comprends que ton dos et ton fessier te fassent encore souffrir… Tu as pris une douche ? »

Duo un peu déstabilisé lui répond sans hésitation au sujet des douches, il sait qu'il approuvera sans nul doute.

« Non papa. Elles sont communes ! »

Son père lui sourit et Duo le lui rend. Cela fait tellement de mois qu'il n'a pas eu de gestes si tendres de son père. En plus, un baiser sur le front !

« Je comprends… Vas en prendre une. Elle te fera du bien, nous t'attendons pour manger. »

Puis il embrasse pour la deuxième fois Duo sur le front. Celui-ci ferme les yeux. Il voudrait que ce moment dure une éternité. Mais il les rouvre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

« Papa ? »

« Oui Duo ? »

« Merci ! »

Son père lui sourit à nouveau.

« De rien mon fils ! … Allez, vas te doucher, j'ai faim ! »

Après un dernier sourire pour son père, il monte les escaliers qui le mènent à la salle de bain.

Une fois Duo hors de vue, Hélène se blottit dans les bras de David.

« Je suis fière de toi ! »

« Merci mon amour… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal, mais je vais tout faire pour m'en sortir ! … Merci d'être à mes côtés Hélène, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi ! »

Il l'embrasse. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée de cette façon. Leur amour aussi avait beaucoup souffert durant ces deux dernières années.

Sur le chemin qui mène Wufei et Heero vers leur maison respective.

« Heero ! »

« Hn ? »

« Quelles sont tes relations avec Maxwell ? »

Heero se sent mal à l'aise, mais ne le montre pas.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

« Heero… Je ne suis pas stupide non plus. J'ai bien vu que tu le regardais plus souvent ces derniers temps et encore plus pendant l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, alors ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ! »

« Wufei ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien ! Je m'inquiète seulement pour lui et pour nous… Le prof semble-t-il compte beaucoup sur lui pour les prochaines compétions, donc j'espère seulement qu'il prendra le rythme au plus vite. Rien de plus ! »

« Ouais ! Si tu le dis… Enfin c'est toi qui vois ! … Bon nos chemins se séparent ici. Allez, à demain, et sois sage avec tes parents ! »

Wufei lui dit cela avec un sourire malicieux et Heero rigole.

« Mais… Je suis toujours sage moi ! »

« Oui bien sûr… A plus Heero ! »

« A demain Wufei, bonne soirée à toi aussi ! »

**Maison des Yuy.**

A peine rentrer chez lui qu'Heero fonce vers son père.

« Papa…

« Je n'ai pas encore de réponses … Tu… »

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir si tu as déjà une réponse ! »

« Ah ! Excuse-moi ! Que voulais-tu ? »

Sa mère rentre juste à ce moment-là dans le salon.

Heero ne dit plus rien. Son père sourit, il veut un conversation entre garçons.

« Heero, tu ne devais pas me montrer quelque chose dans ta chambre ? »

« Hn ? »

Son père lève les yeux au ciel.

« Allez viens, allons voir cela de plus près… »

« Ne traînez pas, le dîner est prêt ! »

« Oui mon amour ! Juste 5 minutes ! »

« Pas une de plus, sinon gare à toi mon cœur ! »

Odin regarde son fils.

« Ta mère m'adore… Je n'y peux rien ! »

Heero a envie de rire, mais se retient. Ils montent tous les deux dans sa chambre. Et ils s'assoient sur le grand lit d'Heero.

« Alors que veux-tu savoir fiston ? »

« Papa ! Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler fiston ! »

« Pouff ! T'es pas sympa avec ton vieux père. Moi j'aime bien t'appeler fiston, mais bon… Alors je t'écoute. »

« Ben en fait c'est assez gênant… »

Heero devient tout rouge. Son père a envie de rire mais se contient.

« Je ne me moquerai pas de toi… Je te le promets. »

« Voilà ! … »

Heero prend une grande inspiration.

« Tu vas me trouver bête mais… J'ai déjà eu plusieurs partenaires et… »

Et plus rien. Son père reprend.

« Et ? … »

« J'ai en fait jamais eu besoin de… Enfin… Tu comprends ! »

Son père le regarde avec de grands yeux. Non. Là, il ne comprenait absolument rien.

« Franchement Heero ! Non. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

« Crotte ! »

« Je pense pas que ce soit de ça que tu voulais me parler… »

« Papa ! Reste sérieux deux minutes ! »

« Mais je le suis et je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu veux… ! … »

Son père a d'un coup une illumination.

« Préservatif. »

« PAPA ! »

« Quoi ! C'est bien de ça dont tu voulais me parler non ? »

Heero soupire à nouveau.

« Oui. »

« Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? »

« Ben ! Une fois, j'ai voulu en acheter… Mais il y en a tellement que je n'ai pas su quoi prendre ! »

« Mon fils vaincu pas un préservatif ! Ben ça alors ! »

« PAPA ! »

« Ok ! Ne t'énerve pas ! J'irai t'en acheter demain ! Tu peux attendre jusque là ? Parce que je n'en ai pas en réserve depuis que je suis avec ta mère ! »

Heero lui sourit.

« Bien sûr papa… Merci. »

« De rien fiston ! »

« PAPA. »

Odin se lève du lit

« Bon ! Ben, ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim et ta mère va me priver de bisous si elle attend trop longtemps… je te laisse. Je lui dis que tu arrives juste derrière ! »

Heero lui sourit.

« Merci papa ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Odin va pour quitter la pièce.

« Papa… »

il se retourne.

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime ! »

Son père lui fait un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Heero et ce depuis le jour de ta naissance. Tu es l'une de mes plus grandes joies avec ta mère. Dépêche-toi mon bébé. »

Heero allait rétorquer mais se ravive. Il sait qu'il sera toujours à ses yeux son bébé. Il l'a tenu le premier dans ses bras.

Heero est heureux. Il a donné un moment de plaisir à l'ange qu'il aime et il a un père merveilleux. Seul ombre au tableau. Wufei. Qui commence à voir qu'il est plus proche de Duo.

Mais pour l'instant, descendre à la salle à manger avant que sa mère ne monte le chercher armée d'un ustensile de cuisine.

**A suivre…**

_**Chapitre en douceur pour Duo… Il l'a bien mérité, non ? Il vient aussi d'avoir sa première expérience du plaisir charnel ! …… Quel chanceux ! **(ouais, on n'en est plus là nous…Hlo) **…… Je voudrais bien moi aussi un gros câlin ! **(MOI AUSSI ! On n'a pas idée d'écrire des trucs si sympathiques ! Hlo)…… **Hlo ! Vas fumer une clope ! Bisous, Cat **_

_**Allez ! J'attends vos réactions ! J'espère quelles seront positives, car Dudule lui il vient de toucher le paradis ! …… **_

_**Catirella**_


	11. Chapter 10

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Wufei/Zechs - Trowa/Quatre - Heero/Duo

Sujet : Violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_J'adore quand Heero s'énerve, surtout quand il s'agit d'une histoire avec Duo…. Ils sont trop kawai tous les deux…. Tout mignon ce chapitre Cat, mais tu t'es arrêtée trop tôt … _**Non, non, pas trop tôt ! Kiss, Cat**

Note de l'auteur : … **_« Je vais bien ! »_ …** Pour répondre à ta question _Hlo_ ! … Ce chapitre est un nouveau tournant dans la vie de Duo et Heero… Ce début de journée est plein de rebondissements en tout genre… Bonne lecture. Biz. Catirella

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 

**Jeudi soir 19h20, maison des Maxwell.**

Duo venait de vivre une semaine comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis deux ans. Sauf pour mercredi soir, mais là il l'avait bien cherché et mérité.

Demain, c'était vendredi et il avait deux heures de battement entre la fin de ces cours et l'athlétisme.

Ils sont à table en train de manger le plat principal.

« Papa, je peux te demander une faveur ? »

David s'arrête de manger et regarde son fils avec suspicion. Hélène se tient sur ses gardes. David avait fait de gros efforts et Duo en avait un peu joué mercredi soir en rentrant avec plus de 20 minutes de retard.

Son père avait contenu sa rage mais Duo avait pris une magnifique gifle dont il avait gardé une trace bien visible, jusqu'à 21 heures où il fut envoyé au lit.

Duo déglutit en regardant son père.

« Que veux-tu ? Je t'écoute ! »

« Je… Demain, j'ai 2 heures de battement entre la fin de mes cours et l'entraînement d'athlétisme. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais rester à la bibliothèque du lycée pour y travailler mes devoirs au lieu de rentrer à la maison et de devoir refaire le chemin inverse environ 1h15 après. Je perds environ trois quarts d'heure où je pourrais m'avancer dans mes cours. »

David se crispe sur sa serviette et Hélène, qui voit son changement de comportement, pose sa main sur celle qui torture la serviette pour le moment.

Duo a très peur de la réaction de son père. La gifle de mercredi soir l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, en plus des paroles de son père. Il avait traîné avec Heero dans les vestiaires et, une fois le prof hors de vue, s'étaient fait un gros câlin en toute sagesse en cachette derrière les gradins.

Il s'était attendu à une punition plus sévère qu'il aurait reçu le vendredi soir. A la place, son père l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces, il en avait perdu l'équilibre et sa joue lui avait fait mal durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

David ferme les yeux et prend une grande bouffée d'air… Il les rouvre.

« Duo. Je ne veux plus que tu rentres avec autant de retard que mercredi. Même si tu es fatigué après l'athlétisme, ce que je conçois, il te faut tout au plus 30 minutes pour revenir du lycée. Mercredi soir tu es rentré à 19h15 passées à la maison, c'est plus d'une heure après que le cours ait pris fin… Je t'ai laissé un quart d'heure pour te changer et rassembler tes affaires puisque tu ne prends pas de douche sur place, mais là les 15 minutes ont débordé sur 50 et cela je ne le tolérerai pas mon garçon ! De plus, tu ne nous as fourni aucune explication, donc je ne veux plus que cela ce reproduise, m'as-tu bien compris ? »

Duo baisse la tête. Il venait de lui couper l'appétit.

« Oui, papa. Je ne recommencerai plus et je rentrerai demain après mes cours pour repartir à 17h35 pour me rendre à l'entraînement. Excuse-moi encore pour mercredi soir, je suis désolé, cela ne se renouvellera plus. »

David regarde son fils et soupire.

« Duo. Regarde-moi ! »

Duo relève la tête. Deux sillons de larmes coulent silencieusement le long de ses joues.

« Duo. Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais que tu restes à la bibliothèque… Tu pourras y rester après tes cours. Pense seulement à emporter, comme pour les lundi et mercredi, un en-cas et une boisson sucrée… Et je te laisse 20 minutes pour les vestiaires pas une de plus. Compris ? »

Duo sort de table et se précipite sur son père qui, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de son fils, se retrouve au sol avec la chaise et Duo.

« Papa ! Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal… Je… »

Son père éclate de rire et Duo lui reste pétrifié. En premier lieu, il avait eu peur d'une correction immédiate et que son père revienne sur ses paroles, et en deuxième lieu, pour l'état d'euphorie dans lequel son père se trouvait à cet instant.

« Papa ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, tout va bien… Tu m'aides à me relever ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Bien sûr ! »

Il se relève et lui tend la main. David la lui prend et une fois debout l'attire à lui.

Par pur réflexe de peur, Duo ferme les yeux en attendant un coup à venir.

Mais au lieu d'une vive douleur, il ressent la chaleur des bras de son père et entend son cœur qui bat très vite dans sa poitrine. Son père l'avait fait prisonnier de ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux et lui donnant un baiser sur ceux-ci.

Trop d'émotions. Duo éclate en pleurs dans les bras de son père et s'accroche à sa chemise dans son dos.

« Papa ! Je t'aime ! »

David ressert son étreinte et pose sa joue droite sur les cheveux de son fils unique maintenant.

Hélène qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans bouger par peur elle aussi, pleure de bonheur à ce spectacle qu'elle croyait perdu à tout jamais. Mais David était encore très loin d'avoir gagné la partie et Hélène en était pleinement consciente.

Cette nuit-là, Duo dormit avec un sentiment de plénitude. Un petit pas en avant pour le retour de Solo.

**Vendredi matin 8h05, cours de Littérature Etrangère.**

« Bien ! … Avant de commencer le cours, je vous annonce que votre classe a été retenue pour travailler sur la parution des trois prochains numéros concernant le journal du lycée… Je vais donc vous demander de travailler par deux et ce durant les trois mois à venir… Nous serons tous ensembles les jeudi après midi de 15h à 16h30. En dehors des cours, vous devrez travailler aussi à deux sur les articles que vous aurez choisi de traiter dans une des 5 langues que vous pratiquez… M. Maxwell ! »

« Oui Madame ? »

« Maintenant la classe comporte un chiffre pair depuis le départ de Cédric, donc vous n'avez aucune excuse pour travailler seul. »

Duo était un peu plus pâle qu'au début de l'annonce du professeur de L.E.

« Oui Madame… »

« Bien ! »

« Madame Durand ? »

« Oui M. Yuy ? »

« Je peux travailler avec lui ? S'il le veut, bien sûr. »

« C'est une excellente idée M. Yuy ! M. Maxwell, qu'en dites-vous ?

Duo a la bouche ouverte et ne sait pas quoi répondre, il est pris au dépourvu.

« Bien, qui ne dit mot consent ! … Donc vous travaillerez tous les deux ensembles et il serait bien qu'à mon prochain cours vous soyez l'un à côté de l'autre, cela vous fera de la compagnie M. Maxwell ! … Duo ? … Tout va bien ? … Heero, tu veux bien le conduire à l'extérieur et lui faire boire un verre d'eau ? Je crois qu'il vient d'avoir trop d'informations qui vont chambouler son environnement pour les trois mois à venir ! »

« Oui Madame, je m'en occupe. »

« Ne le perds pas ne route, il est le meilleur de cette classe ainsi que dans les cinq langues étrangères ! »

Heero lui sourit alors qu'il se trouve à la haute de Duo.

« Non Madame, je vous le ramène avant la fin du cours. »

« Merci.. Allez, emmène-le, il est encore plus pâle qu'il y a cinq minutes… Si vous n'êtes pas revenu avant la fin, je demanderais à … Zechs ! De prendre vos affaires avec lui. Sort-le avant qu'il ne nous fasse un malaise. »

Zechs, à l'entente de son prénom, avait regardé la prof avec les yeux grand ouverts. Déjà qu'il venait de perdre son partenaire lorsqu'ils travaillaient à deux et en plus il devenait coursier improvisé. La journée commençait bien, tient…

Duo ne bouge pas, Heero avait dû le prendre par les épaules pour le faire lever et ensuite il avait dû le pousser dans le dos.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il l'avait emmené après avoir pris une bouteille d'eau fraîche au distributeur, sur un banc loin des regards.

Une fois tous les deux assis, Heero, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les voir, lui caresse la joue.

« Duo ! Ça va ? Je suis désolé. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir et puis comme ça tu n'as pas un garçon que tu ne connais pas avec toi… Les filles sont toujours ensembles, j'ai cru bien faire. Excuse-moi… Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, ça va te faire du bien… »

Heero lui tend la petite bouteille et ose à peine le regarder.

Duo le regarde, prend la bouteille, l'ouvre et boit une gorgée d'eau.

« Non, tu as bien fait… C'est le fait de devoir travailler à deux qui m'a fait un choc et surtout de devoir le faire en plus à l'extérieur… Comment je vais annoncer ça à mon père ! … »

« Duo, je suis désolé ! Mais tu m'as bien dit qu'il acceptait si l'ordre venait d'un professeur non ? »

« Oui, mais là… Pouff… J'ai reçu une méga gifle mercredi pour être rentré en retard Heero. »

Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit hier dans les toilettes des vestiaires ! Il faut vraiment que l'on trouve un autre endroit, j'en ai marre de ces toilettes ! Enfin le sujet n'est pas là… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais une sorte de couvre-feu… Je ne peux pas le savoir si tu ne me le dis pas Duo, je n'ai pas encore un don de voyance ! »

Duo le regarde ne souriant.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu dises encore que mon père me bat pour une gifle. Tu ne l'as même pas vu jeudi matin sur mon visage… »

« Ouais… Il a pourtant dû y aller de bon cœur. Je me rappelle très bien de ton état quand tu es venu au stade le jour où il t'a fouette. »

« Heero ! On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! »

« Non, non… Je te l'ai promis… Ça va mieux maintenant ? »

« Oui… Je vais trouver une solution pour expliquer à mon père que nous allons devoir travailler ensemble. »

Duo frissonne.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non… »

« Ben ! Pourquoi as-tu eu comme un frisson ? »

Duo le regarde et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai juste eu peur des conséquences un instant. Mais ça va mieux. On retourne en cours ? »

Heero ferme les yeux. Si seulement il lui permettait de rentrer dans son monde de souffrances pour l'en sortir.

« Tu veux y retourner ? »

« Franchement ! … Non… Mais nos affaires sont restées dans la classe en plus des affaires pour le sport ! »

« Zut ! J'avais oublié que nous avions nos affaires de sport pour athlétisme ! Zechs va faire la tête à la fin du cours ! »

« Pourquoi Zechs ? »

« Tu étais complètement ailleurs, tu n'as donc pas entendu la prof. Elle a demandé à Zechs de prendre nos affaires si nous n'étions pas de retour à la fin du cours. Donc Zechs va devoir, en plus de ses affaires, porter les nôtres… »

« Le pauvre ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est fort. Quand il s'envoie en l'air avec Wufei, ce n'est pas toujours tendre ! »

Duo, sur le coup de la surprise, vire au rouge et Heero se rend conte de la gaffe qu'il vient de faire.

« Duo, je suis désole, je… Quel baka ! »

« Zechs et Wufei Chang sont ensembles ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne le savais pas ! »

« Pourtant ils se font des trucs toutes les cinq minutes quand ils sont ensembles, de vraies bêtes ! »

Duo rigole.

« Oui, mais moi je ne passe pas mon temps avec vous, donc je ne les ai jamais vus jouer aux bêtes sauvages. Merde alors, je n'en reviens pas ! Zechs et Wufei sont gays ! »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es homophobe ! »

« Mais non idiot. Juste que… Je suis heureux pour eux qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour au grand jour . Je les envie… Heechan ? »

« Oui ? »

Duo le regarde avec les yeux qui brillent.

« J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de mon père de pouvoir rester à la bibliothèque pendant les deux heures de battement de cette après midi… Tu crois que l'on pourra prendre un petit moment seuls, toi et moi ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Bien sûr mon ange et je sais où nous allons aller ! »

Duo le regarde comme un enfant qui donne une réponse, qui ne soit pas la bonne, exprès.

« Dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque ? »

Heero éclate de rire, il savait qu'il allait lui dire cela.

« Non… dans la salle des archives. Personne ne s'y rend jamais et on ne peut y pénétrer au grand maximum à deux donc… »

Duo lui fait un grand sourire.

« Donc nous serons seuls, toi et moi, dans une salle pleine de poussières… »

« Oui, mais remplie d'amour… »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front à la fin de cette affirmation. Ils sont restés sur leur banc jusqu'au cours suivant.

Zechs râlait comme tout lorsqu'il les retrouva devant la porte de la classe d'Espagnol. Mais il avait les six sacs avec lui et n'avait demandé de l'aide à personne.

Heero savait qu'il allait râler, mais aussi qu'il se débrouillerait seul. Zechs avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait plus jouer lorsqu'il s'agissait de Maxwell, depuis mardi semble-t-il ! Wufei lui avait sûrement dit quelque chose à ce sujet qu'Heero ignorait.

Wufei avait dû comprendre qu'il y avait plus entre lui et Duo que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire le lundi lors du trajet de retour vers leur maison respective.

« Heero. La prochaine fois, avant de me lâcher comme une vieille chaussette, préviens-moi. En plus, j'ai hérité d'Howard. Quelle chance ! Et toi Duo, tu as intérêt à ne pas lui faire du tort. La moitié des filles et des garçons du lycée se sont cassés les dents pour sortir avec lui, alors chouchoute-le bien. Et toi, traître ! Le même devoir, sinon je te mets Réléna sur le dos et je sais qui tu adores ma sœur lorsqu'elle te colle de trop près ! »

« ZECHS ! »

« Quoi ! T'es pas en position de force, là. Alors tu ne la ramènes pas ! … Allez ! Prenez vos sacs. Il ne manquerait plus qu'en plus je me tape une heure de colle pour retard à cause de vous deux ! »

Sur ce, il leur donne leurs affaires respectives et rentre en cours. Heero regarde Duo qui a l'air gêné et qui est rouge de honte qu'il sache pour lui et Heero, et surtout de peur qu'il le répète dans tout le lycée.

« Rentrons en cours, on en parle après, mais je t'assure que je ne lui ai rien dit ! »

Duo le regarde d'un air désespéré.

« Je te fais confiance Heero… »

« Alors vous rentrez en cours ou vous voulez rester un peu plus avec moi mardi juste après mon cours qui est le dernier que vous ayez ce jour-là ? Je suis sûre que les premières seront ravies de votre présence parmi eux ! »

Duo et Heero se regardent et se retournent vers la prof d'Espagnol.

Ensemble « Oui madame, nous rentrons ! »

« A la bonne heure ! Allez, filez à vos places tous les deux ! »

**A l'inter cour du matin.**

« Mais comment sait-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Non, en fait, je pense que Wufei a dû lui parler de nous deux ! »

« Tu l'as dit à Wufei ? »

Duo avait haussé le ton.

« NON ! Je ne lui ai rien dit Duo ! »

« Non, il ne m'a rien dit, mais je ne suis pas non plus aveugle et je connais Heero depuis le bac à sable. Alors calme-toi Maxwell, on n'a pas non plus passé une annonce pour que tout le lycée soit au courant de votre relation. »

Duo est blanc, Heero a la bouche ouverte et Zechs qui se trouve aux côtés de Wufei, ne bouge pas d'un cheveux.

Le premier des deux à refaire surface est Heero.

« Wufei ! Tu nous as suivi ? »

« Oui… Excusez-moi mais il va falloir que vous soyez un peu plus prudents tous les deux, celle-ci commençe à se relâcher. Et je suppose au vu de votre dispute lorsque nous sommes arrivés que vous ne voulez pas que celle-ci se sache… Je me trompe ? »

Cette fois, c'est Duo qui répond.

« Oui, tu supposes bien. Mais vous êtes déjà deux de trop à être au courant pour moi. Heero, je suis désolé mais nous allons arrêter là notre relation qui n'aura durée que trop peu de temps mais qui est déjà beaucoup à mes yeux… je suis navré… »

Heero est pétrifié. Tout s'écroule. Il vient de perdre la seule personne qui a réussie à lui donner une réelle raison de s'ouvrir au monde et qu'il aime comme un fou. Et cela, à cause de son meilleur ami et de son petit copain !

Duo va pour partir, mais Heero, dans un excès de rage, fonce sur Wufei et lui envoie son poing dans l'estomac. Zechs crie et Duo se retourne pour voir la raison de celui-ci et aussi à la voix d'Heero qui hurle sur Wufei.

Heero est en train de le secouer comme un prunier. Wufei est plié en deux avec ses mains au niveau de son ventre.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu viennes foutre ton grain de sel dans ma vie ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu m'entends ! J'avais enfin trouvé mon âme sœur et toi tu viens de me l'enlever ! Je te hais, je te hais ! »

Duo ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, sauf la fois où il avait vu le résultat du fouet, mais là il semblait hors de lui et Duo prit peur. Et se rend compte qu'il vient de faire une grosse bêtise au vu de la douleur qu'il ressent dans son ventre et à son cœur.

Il se rapproche d'Heero et l'enlace dans le dos.

« Heechan arrête ! Lâche-le ! Je ne vais pas te quitter, excuse-moi j'ai été stupide, je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… J'ai juste pensé à me protéger… Pardonne-moi mon amour… Mais, s'il te plaît, lâche Wufei ! »

Heero le lâche, se retourne et le prend dans ses bras.

« Ne me quitte pas ! Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé dans ce lycée, mais j'avais enfui cet amour car toi tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir te lier avec qui que se soit… Duo, ne me rejette plus comme tu viens de le faire, ça fait trop mal et … et… »

Heero éclate en sanglots. C'est la première fois qu'il pleure dans les bras de Duo. Celui-ci ne sait pas quoi faire ! Il n'a jamais été confronté à une telle situation. Bien sûr, lui avait déjà vécu plus ou moins ce type de crise mais il n'avait eu personne pour le consoler depuis deux ans, sauf depuis que Heero lui avait tendu la main dans les toilettes des vestiaires.

« Duo ! »

Duo regarde la personne qui vient de l'appeler et rencontre le regard de Wufei.

« Lui aussi est fragile ! Mais je suppose qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé… Zechs ne le dira rien à personne et moi non plus… Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous deux, au contraire nous allons vous aider et vous couvrir si besoin est… Dis-le lui quand il se sera calmé… Je compte sur toi pour l'y aider… Une dernière chose ! Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas… J'aurais sûrement réagis de la même façon si Zechs me quittait à cause de mon meilleur ami, en l'occurrence lui ! … A plus tard Duo… Zechs, on y va mon cœur ? »

« Oui. »

Duo les regarda se diriger vers les bâtiments du lycée et sourit. Il venait de trouver deux alliers.

Il embrasse Heero dans le cou.

« Heero regarde-moi ! »

Heero qui s'était un peu calmé depuis que Duo lui caressait le dos en faisant des petits cercles avec ses mains, relève la tête vers lui.

« Je t'aime et je te demande pardon. Je t'ai rejeté comme mon père à fait avec Solo et j'en ai honte… Je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi ! »

Duo lui donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres, mais Heero lui capture avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et l'embrasse pour la première fois en plein jour dans la cour du lycée bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Heero fait passer à travers celui-ci toute sa peur et son amour pour Duo qui avait éprouvé ces 10 dernières minutes. Duo répond à son baiser et lui donne uniquement son amour. Il garde ses peurs pour lui.

Ils séparent leurs lèvres et se regardent dans les yeux. Ils se sourient, se détachent et retournent à leur tour, dans un accord silencieux, vers les bâtiments du lycée pour leur prochain cours qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Ils auraient tout le temps de parler et de se faire pardonner mutuellement pendant les heures de bibliothèque.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors ! … Nouvelle donne ! … Wufei et Zechs rentrent en scène ! … Que nous réserve le reste de cette journée qui semble être pleine d'émotions… J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! … Bisous. **(Mais, mais, mais …. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes là ? Je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait se passer dans la bibliothèque moi ! Et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule…. Hlo )… **La suite dans le prochain… Promis. Catirella**_


	12. Chapter 11

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : Wufei/Zechs - Trowa/Quatre - Heero/Duo

Sujet : Violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_C'est décidé, j'ouvre un fan-club… Qui m'aime (ou plutôt aime cette fic…), me suive ! Duo, Heero, Wufei, Zech, ils sont tous extrêmement attachants. Même Réléna… Sisi, c'est bien moi, Hlo, qui parle. J'ai bien dit que Réléna est attachante (gentille et agréable aussi d'ailleurs) dans cette fic. Allez lire si vous ne me croyez pas !_

_Pour tous les lecteurs et toutes les lectrices :_

_J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais remercié toutes les lectrices et tous les lecteurs qui ont reconnu mon magnifique travail par review interposées (vous sentez le ton pompeux là ?). _

_Cat est en réalité un tyran innommable qui m'a réduit en esclavage. Ceci est un appel à l'aide : HELP ! Je ne suis même pas payée… Et puis, si je faisais grève, hein ? Vous y avez déjà pensé ? Plus de fics corrigées… Plus cette rapidité d'exécution… Niark, niark. Si je ne reçois pas les GBoys, je ne corrige plus de fics !_

_Sans rire maintenant. Je suis extrêmement contente d'avoir la chance de corriger les fics de Cat, auteur que j'adore, tant au niveau de l'écriture que comme personne._

_Et, si Cat me donne beaucoup de travail (continue !), et que j'ai parfois un peu de mal à suivre, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un petit coucou, un mot d'encouragement ou une note sur mes commentaires idiots (j'adore !)._

_Merci donc, dans le désordre, à **L'ange gardien** (qui ne m'oublie presque jamais ! Au fait, Quatre a été sage ? Promis, je te le passerai encore), **Takara-sama** (merci d'apprécier mon humour parfois un peu….limite), **Shali Maxwell **(ne t'arrête surtout pas d'écrire), **didilove 37 **(première à avoir remarqué mon existence), **ElangelCaido** (la béta s'appelle Hlo )**, Shini-noeru** (et non je n'écris pas encore, mais j'attends la suite de tes fics)**, BernieCalling** (merci de ton soutient psychologique), et à tous ceux qui ne m'ont rien mis mais qui n'en pensent pas moins._

_Je n'écrirai plus jamais de pavé, promis ! Mais je voulais marquer le coup, donc celui-ci sera mis sur les derniers chapitres de chaque fic._

_Bisous à toutes et tous !_

_Hlo, une béta lectrice qui compte bien le rester longtemps (en fait, jusqu'à ce que Cat arrête d'écrire ou me jette )_

**Note de l'auteur :** … La bibliothèque ! Il y en a qui ont eux des idées très vagabondes au sujet de celle-ci… _(oui, moi, j'avoue ! Hlo)_ … Hum ! … Ils se reconnaîtront sans difficulté… Petits pervers et… Non ! Attendez, Hlo, elle m'a dit ! **HENTAI !** … Et ben non, pas de lemon encore… Un peu de patience… Un autre fait important dans ce chapitre… Misous. Catirella

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**

**Voilà ! Je m'absente pour quelques jours. Donc durant cette période, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre. Je fais déjà le nécessaire avec Hlo pour que dés mon retour je puisse vous mettre de nouveaux chapitres en ligne.**

**Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas mes autres fictions, je ne pars pas en vacances. Je rentre en Clinique le 5 avril pour un CDD (5 à 6 jours ! J'espère ?) Je ne serai pas au meilleur de ma forme lorsque je rentrerai chez moi,je prends mes dispositions pour mes fictions en cour. Hlo aura du boulot, pour son plus grand plaisir… _(vrai ! Hlo)_**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**Biz, Catirella**

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 

**Bibliothèque 15h41, salle d'archive.**

« Duo ! Attends ! … »

« Hum… »

« Duo ! Non pas ici… »

Duo s'écarte d'Heero et le regarde sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que l'endroit m'importait peu. »

« Moi si ! Surtout pour ce que tu veux ! »

Duo lui sourit et l'embrasse dans le cou tout en lui susurrant.

« J'ai envie de toi… Je veux sentir ta peau sous mes doigts… J'ai envie de me retrouver nu contre toi Heechan… »

Heero le repousse doucement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »

« Tu mérites mieux que le sol ou un mur et la poussière. Je ne veux pas faire cela à la va-vite dans la crainte qu'une personne rentre et nous surprenne… Duo ! Je t'aime man ange et j'ai envie de toi moi aussi, mais pas comme ça ! »

Heero enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Duo qui ne sont plus nattés. Heero les lui avait dénattés pour y glisser ses doigts comme on caresse de la soie rare et précieuse.

Duo sourit. Heero avait raison. La première fois est importante et il voulait qu'Heero lui fasse découvrir ce pourquoi il avait tant souffert ces deux dernières années, au risque de connaître **le Paradis **avant **l'Enfer**.

Heero le regarde à nouveau et l'embrasse avec volupté. Il lui rend la liberté de ses lèvres.

« Je veux que ta première fois soit merveilleuse. Je veux que tu touche les étoiles et que ta peau en soit parsemée. Je veux que tu puisses crier librement ton bonheur et ta joie. Je te donnerai tout l'amour que tu mérites mon ange et je ne veux pas te faire du mal mon amour… J'aimerais que nous prenions le temps de découvrir nos corps… Je t'aime tant Duo… »

Duo n'a pas pu retenir ses larmes .

« Ne pleure pas ! Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer ! »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je pleure de joie mon amour… Heechan, je veux juste sentir ta peau contre la mienne ! S'il te plaît, juste nos deux torses ! »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse sur le front.

« D'accord, mais pas plus hein ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et pas de main qui essaie de défaire le pantalon, hum ! »

Heero lui dit cela avec un sourcil levé et la bouche en coin.

Duo rigole doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention dans la salle.

« Promis, mes mains ne tenteront rien cette fois-ci ! »

« Hum ! Approche plus près mon cœur… »

Duo s'approche et Heero passe ses mains sous son tee-shirt et lui enlève tout doucement en le couvrant de petits baisers qui obligent Duo à se morde la lève inférieure pour ne pas gémir plus fort.

Une fois celui-ci arrivé au point de non retour, Heero rapproche son visage de celui de Duo et passe sa langue sur les lèvres de celui-ci qui se mord toujours pour ne pas faire plus de bruit. Duo sourit et relâche la pression de ses dents et entrouvre la bouche. Heero y glisse sa langue et un ballet buccal commence…

Ils se séparent pour ne pas manquer d'air. Heero pose le vêtement de Duo sur le meuble juste à ses côtés.

Duo, à son tour, retire le tee-shirt d'Heero, mais en étant passé derrière lui. Heero ferme les yeux sous les caresses que lui prodige Duo, en même temps que l'ascension du vêtement devenu encombrant. Celle-ci fait réagir encore plus son anatomie qui n'est pas de la fête aujourd'hui.

Il bascule sa tête en arrière lorsque le morceau de tissu n'est plus en place et Duo lui happe les lèvres brûlantes et humides de désir.

Heero se retourne et invite Duo à lui encercler sa taille avec ses jambes fines et musclées. Il le pose délicatement le long du mur et, une fois stable, commence une série des caresses et de baisers où Duo ne peut se retenir de gémir plus fort…

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque.

« Bonjour Réléna, tu cherches quelqu'un ? Peut-être Heero ? Il est en salle d'archive avec Maxwell pour des recherches au sujet de je ne sais plus quel truc au juste. Enfin, il est dans la salle d'archive. Si tu cherches ton frère, il doit être avec Wufei en train de se faire des bisous dans une des allées, section Zoologie… »

Réléna regarde d'un air de presque normal la bibliothécaire qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche dans tous les sens du terme…

« Bonjour ! Je voulais juste voir mon frère qui est, semble-t-il, dans le rayon Zoologie, on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Merci Miss Ob.. Olborne ! »

Réléna prend sur la droite le couloir qui mène à la section Zoologie qui lui-même mène aussi à la salle d'archive. Puisque celle-ci se trouve au bout du dit couloir.

Pensée de Réléna : « Quand je pense que je pourrais être restée tranquillement à la maison et qu'à cause de mon idiot de frère qui a dû perdre des neurones à chaque nouveau centimètre de gagner par ses cheveux qui sont magnifiques, il faut bien le reconnaît… ? … Heu ! C'est quoi ces bruits ? »

Réléna s'arrête juste devant la porte de la salle d'archive où des gémissements se font entendre de plus en plus fort.

Son visage blêmit lorsqu'elle aperçoit la personne qui arrive en face d'elle, puis elle devient rouge à l'idée qu'il puisse entendre la même chose qu'elle…

Howard. Le mec le plus chaud de tout le lycée, qui passe son temps avec le pantalon sur les chaussures dés que possible et qui n'a aucune pudeur pour la vie privée d'autrui, se trouvait à 5 mètres d'elle.

Pensée de Réléna : « Oh, non pas lui… Quelle merde ! … Trouver une solution, une solution… Ouais ! Ben je ne peux pas faire mieux… »

Dieu merci, ce crétin lisait une BD donc il ne l'avait pas encore vue.

Elle se colle à la porte en y mettant un coup de pied et en gémissant comme si elle venait de courir et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Howard qui n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, la regarde avec de grands yeux. Il se rapproche.

« Ça va Réléna ? »

De l'autre côté de la porte, ils étaient pétrifiés depuis le coup dans celle-ci et n'osaient plus bouger. Ils étaient rouges de honte et de peur.

Ils écoutent la conversation qui semblait commencer.

« Oui merci Howard ! J'ai juste du mal à reprendre mon souffle, j'ai couru depuis chez moi… Ouf ! Je devrais faire du sport plus souvent ! »

Howard sourit malicieusement.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour cela… »

Heero qui a entendu, se crispe sur les hanches de Duo qui ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre sous la douleur.

Tout doucement. « Heechan ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Heero revient à lui et voit la douleur sur le visage de Duo. Il relâche la pression de ses doigts.

De soulagement, Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Heero. Et dans un murmure, lui dit.

« Merci ! »

A son tour, Heero pose sa joue sur les cheveux de Duo et lui dit tout bas.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! »

Duo l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

« Je sais ! »

_« Merci Howard, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et ce genre de sport je le pratique uniquement avec celle-ci ! »_

_« Bien ! Alors je te laisse, j'ai mieux à faire ! »_

_« Oui. A lundi peut-être ? »_

Puis plus rien…

Une minute plus tard.

_« Heero, Duo ! Bande d'idiots ! … Heureusement que je passais dans le couloir ! Vous êtes vraim… _Whoua ! …_ »_

Heero qui avait remis Duo sur ses pieds, avait ouvert la porte et attrapé Réléna par le bras pour la faire rentrer.

Réléna rougit encore plus à la vue de leurs torses nus.

Conversation presque en murmure.

« Vous ne pouvez pas remettre vos tee-shirts… Hé ! Ne me fais pas de bisou, tu ne le mérites pas, baka ! … Howard ! Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle vous auriez été tous les deux… Maxwell ! T'es vachement musclé dit donc ! … »

« Réléna ! »

« Quoi ? Les mecs ne m'intéressent pas tu le sais bien. Pas Howard semble-t-il. Beurk ! Pas du tout mon type ! »

Heero et Duo pouffent et Réléna leur sourit.

« Léa ! »

« Hum… ? »

« Arrête de me mater Réléna ! »

« Scuse. Je viens de te voir sous un nouveau jour ! Et j'aime bien… Oui Heero ? »

« Que fais-tu à la bibliothèque ? Dieu merci pour nous ! »

« Mon crétin de frère a oublié ça ! »

En disant cela, elle sort de son sac à main le short de Zechs et le secoue en te tenant avec deux doigts. Heero et Duo ne peuvent se retenir et ils éclatent de rire.

« Vous ne savez pas la meilleure ! Il est, bien sûr, avec Wufei en train de se bécoter dans la ranger des livres sur la Zoologie. La Zoologie, ils n'ont pas besoins de ça pour se comporter comme des animaux… Ils en ont déjà les cris quand ils sont en rut ! Ce qui arrive, héla pour moi, trop souvent… »

Là, Heero et Duo n'en peuvent plus et Réléna sourit de les voir aussi heureux l'un que l'autre…

Au bout de 2 minutes environs, ils se calment enfin. Et Heero reporte son attention sur elle.

« Réléna, il ne faut… »

« Rien dire à personne ! Je sais, je ne suis pas non plus stupide ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai joué cette mise en scène de mauvais goût ! Au fait, vous remercierez Miss Obsédée, au flûte j'ai déjà presque dit cela tout à l'heure face à elle… Je voulais dire à Miss Olborne, qui m'a dit, avant même de savoir qui je venais voir, où vous étiez … Pour une fois, elle a bien fait de parler pour ne rien dire ! »

Heero la regarde en souriant. Réléna fronce les sourcils.

« Oui, je sais, comme moi ! Bon ! Je ne dis rien promis ! Heero ? Tu peux charrier Zechs pour son short, ste plaît ? »

Duo sourit et Heero aussi.

« Oui avec plaisir. »

« Heero ! C'est pas sympa ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en connais un qui ne va pas le louper sur ce coup-là ! … Merci Réléna. Et au fait, c'est qui ta petite copine ? »

« A ça, je te le dirai un autre jour mon cher… Je dois aller donner ce sublime petit short à mon grand frère et je vais profiter du spectacle de voir Wufei lui faire la morale, hum… Un pur moment de plaisir… Allez, je vous laisse et faites moins de bruit... »

Elle ouvre la porte et sort. Personne dans le couloir, tant mieux…

Heero referme la porte à clé, s'approche de Duo et l'attire à lui.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Oui. Elle est plus que chiante lorsqu'elle veut savoir quelque chose mais, elle respecte toujours ses promesses, comme son frère Zechs. »

« Hum, Je te fais confiance, mais je trouve qu'il y a de plus en plus de personnes au courant pour nous deux et cela me fait peur Heechan ! »

Heero l'embrasse sur les lèvres et Duo frissonne au contact de celles-ci sur les siennes. Il se retire…

« Encore Heechan ! »

Heero sourit, l'embrasse plus en profondeur et joue avec la langue de son compagnon. Il se sépare à nouveau et Duo grogne.

« Toi aussi tu as été dans la section Zoologie mon ange ? »

« Baka ! »

Duo lui repend ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Et cela marche à la perfection.

_« RELENA, DONNE-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! ET SORS DE CETTE BIBLIOTHEQUE IMMEDIATEMENT… »_

Heero et Duo se regardent et rigolent modérément.

« Il semble que Zechs ait récupéré son short. »

« Voui ! »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime mon ange et Réléna a raison : tu es magnifique comme cela ! »

Duo rougit.

« Nous devrions retourner à la bibliothèque sinon Miss Olborne risque de venir nous demander si nous ne nous sommes pas perdus dans la salle. »

« Oui tu as raison. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Heechan ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Donne-moi un dernier baiser mon amour. »

Heero l'enlace, enfuit ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse passionnément.

Une fois leurs tee-shirt remis, Heero refait la natte de Duo et l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les cheveux.

Duo retourne directement vers l'endroit où ses affaires sont sous la surveillance du couple Wufei et Zechs. Enfin, devaient être… Heero, lui, va rendre la clé de la salle à Miss Olborne en la remerciant comme il se doit.

L'entraînement se passa sans incidents, sauf que Wufei avait fait de nouveau la leçon à Zechs devant tout le monde et que Zechs boudait, se qui fit bien rire tous les garçons présents à ce moment-là.

**Maison des Yuy, 20h55.**

« C'est moi, je suis rentré ! … »

Son père arrive vers lui avec un faible sourire.

« Papa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il n'est rien arrivé à maman, hein ? … »

« Non, maman va bien, elle est sortie faire une course de dernière minute pour ce soir, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant… Heero. Pose tes affaires et allons dans ta chambre. »

Heero est inquiet. Quand son père était sérieux, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ses notes étaient correctes, il n'avait pas fait de bêtises depuis un bon moment… Non, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son père voulait lui parler dans sa chambre en plus alors que sa mère n'était pas présente. En général, ils étaient toujours tous les deux pour lui donner les punitions lorsqu'il le méritait et aussi pour lui annoncer des évènements familiaux divers.

Une fois dans celle-ci, ils s'assirent sur le lit d'Heero, son père lui pose un dossier sur les genoux en gardant la main droite pausée dessus.

Heero n'avait pas fait attention au fait que son père avait une chemise en carton de couleur écru dans la main depuis son arrivée.

Il regarde celle-ci et voit inscrit dessus « **_Solo Maxwell_** ». Le cœur d'Heero s'accélère et ses joues s'empourprent.

« Heero ! Avant que tu ne lises ce qui se trouve dans ce dossier, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. »

Heero reporte son attention à son père. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais il accepte cette condition.

« Heero… Les parents de ton ami sont au courant du lieu où se trouve leur fils. Je ne sais pas par contre pourquoi, lui, ne le sait pas, mais je pense que si ses parents ne lui en n'ont pas parlé à ce jour, il y a forcément une bonne raison… Donc, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même les raisons de son silence, si tu me fais la promesse de ne rien lui dire… Il ne doit rien savoir au sujet de son frère… C'est à ses parents de lui dire où il se trouve… Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu ne lui révéleras absolument rien de ce dossier ? »

« Oui papa… Je ne lui dirais rien, je te le promets… »

« Bien je te laisse. Je suis en bas si tu as besoin de moi et ta mère ne vas plus tarder… Je t'aime mon fils… »

Odin embrasse son fils sur les cheveux et quitte la pièce.

Une fois son père sorti, Heero ouvre le dossier et lit son contenu.

10 minutes se sont écoulées, Heero a refermé la chemise et l'a posée à ses côtés. Il pleure. Il comprend pourquoi son père ne veux pas que ce soit de lui que Duo apprenne pourquoi Solo n'a pas cherché à le revoir depuis ces deux dernières années… Il ne pouvait pas ! … Il ne pourra plus !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Heero pleure. Mais cette fois pour la peine de Duo lorsqu'il saura, lorsque ses parents prendront la décision de lui annoncer pour Solo…

Il s'allonge sur son lit, prend le deuxième oreiller, le serre contre sa poitrine et pleure le visage enfoui dans celui-ci…

Non… Jamais il ne lui apprendrait pourquoi Solo ne pouvait plus le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer lorsqu'il était triste… Et il venait de découvrir autre chose…

Les parents de Duo… N'avaient pas **abandonné et rejeté** Solo comme Duo le croyait ainsi que lui-même.

Odin prit Marina dans ses bras.

« Tu lui as donné le dossier ? »

« Oui… J'espère qu'il tendra sa promesse ! Si son ami doit l'appendre ce doit être de ses parents et non de la personne qu'il aime. Et si ses parents ne lui ont rien dit, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une bonne raison… »

« Odin, je t'aime… Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui, c'est à lui maintenant de rester à ses côtés pour le moment où il aura le plus besoin de lui… Nous, nous sommes là pour Heero. Et si Duo, puisque je suppose au vu du dossier que tu m'as montré, à besoin de lui, il sera là où nous-même, nous ferons de notre mieux pour l'aider ! »

« Tu as raison. Je sais qu'il pleure. Et je n'aime pas le savoir triste et seul depuis ce jour… Je ne veux plus qu'il revive cela et nous non plus… Je l'aime tant, comme toi mon amour, sans vous deux ma vie n'aurait aucun sens… »

Marine embrasse Odin et ils restent enlacés quelques instants.

**Maison des Maxwell, 20h45.**

Ce soir, Duo avait pris la décision d'annoncer à son père pour le journal du lycée. Si punition il devait y avoir autant qu'il la reçoive directement et non dans une semaine.

« Papa ? Je peux te parler dans ma chambre s'il te plaît, avant de passer à table ? »

Sa mère ne veut pas le laisser seul avec son père, elle a peur des réactions qu'il pourrait avoir vis à vis de Duo suivant ce que celui-ci allait lui dire. Mais elle ne peut pas intervenir au risque d'éveiller les soupçons de Duo.

Son père regarde sa femme lui sourit, puis s'adresse à Duo.

« Oui, je te suis ! »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Duo pose son sac de cours sur son bureau et se retourne vers son père en posant ses mains en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Papa, je sais que cela ne va pas te faire plaisir, mais notre classe a été choisie pour faire le journal du lycée durant les trois mois à venir… Et nous devons travailler par deux. »

Son père fronce les sourcils.

« Jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as jamais travaillé avec une autre personne lorsque tu avais ce type de devoirs. »

« Oui, je sais… Un des élèves de ma classe a quitté l'école la semaine dernière et nous sommes un chiffre pair maintenant, donc je ne peux plus esquiver la demande de notre professeur de Littérature Etrangère… »

« Et tu fais équipe avec qui ? »

« Un garçon. Les filles sont toujours toutes ensembles impossible de les décoller les unes des autres ! »

David soupire et ferme les yeux . Le sang qui influe dans veine tape au niveau de ses tempes.

« Comment se passe le travail sur le journal du lycée ? »

Duo est inquiet. Son père a toujours les yeux fermés et cela ne présage rien de bon.

« Nous allons devoir travailler ensemble tous les jeudi après midi de 15h à 16h30 en plus de nos cours avec notre professeur de L.E. et aussi en dehors des cours pour préparer nos articles. Nous devons déjà commencer pour lui présenter nos projets ainsi qu'un article déjà fait de notre choix comme essai. »

Zechs leur avait dit cela lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre seuls à un moment donné à la bibliothèque.

Son père rouvre les yeux. Ils sont noirs de colère.

« Qui travaille avec toi ? »

Duo déglutit difficilement.

« Heero Yuy. »

Son père assimile l'information avec difficulté.

« Papa ! Tu vas me punir ? »

« Où allez-vous travailler en dehors des cours ? »

Duo n'a pas eu la réponse à sa question, mais une autre de son père à la place.

« A la maison… Je n'ai pas le doit d'aller chez les autres. »

« NON. »

« Mais papa, comment je vais faire s'il ne vient pas ici ? Je ne peux pas aller chez lui, alors comment ? »

Son père prend une grande inspiration et essaie de reprendre le contrôle qui commence à fuir son corps.

« Tu iras chez lui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Duo, c'est déjà assez pénible à dire sans devoir le répéter une deuxième fois ! »

« Bien ! Je… Quand vais-je pouvoir aller travailler avec lui? »

« Je suppose que tu as son numéro de téléphone portable ? »

Duo rougis. Il sait que ce n'est pas bon pour lui, mais ses hormones parlent d'elles-mêmes.

« Oui, je l'ai. »

« Alors tu l'appelleras demain et vous conviendrez ensemble pour cela… J'ai faim et ta mère nous attend. Je te laisse… Rejoint nous. »

Son père sort. Duo se retrouve seul. Il n'a pas eu de punition, mais son père semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Une fois de retour dans la salle à manger, David s'approche d'Hélène.

« Alors que voulait-il ? »

« Il va travailler avec un garçon durant trois mois pour le journal du lycée et il voulait mon autorisation… Il m'a même demandé s'il allait être puni ! »

« Qui lui as-tu répondu ? »

« Qu'il travaillerait avec lui chez lui et non ici… pour la punition je ne lui ai rien répondu ! »

Hélène ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que Duo et ce garçon travaillent ensembles dans leur maison.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'ils travaillent à la maison ? »

David regarde sa femme avec tristesse.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contenir et de le frapper au moindre geste déplacé si je suis présent… De savoir mon fils avec un garçon est encore trop dur à accepter pour moi, C'est encore trop tôt, je préfère encore attendre un peu Hélène. »

« Oui. Je comprends, tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'ils travaillent ailleurs qu'ici pour le moment. »

Hélène regarde son mari. Elle est de plus en plus fière de lui. Il fait beaucoup d'efforts, même si elle voit bien que là, il est à la limite de frapper Duo… Elle a appris à lire en lui dans ses phases de colère contre Duo en deux ans.

« Je suis là ! Désolé, j'ai juste pris le temps de me laver les mains. »

Son père se retourne vers lui.

« Non, nous t'attendions ! Allez, à table maintenant ! »

Ils se mettent à table et commencent à manger l'entrée qui se trouvait déjà sur celle-ci.

Demain matin, Duo appellerait Heero pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient travailler ensembles dimanche matin.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Bon ! Heureux pour la bibliothèque ? … Et heureux pour Réléna ? … Non, ne me frappez pas ! … Snif, je voulais qu'elle soit aimée dans cette fiction… Un auteur triste… A bientôt quand même, Snif… **(Et le pire, c'est que tu as réussi… Je n'en reviens pas. J'en suis encore toute retournée… Hlo)_

**_Catirella _**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Wufei/Zechs - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Alors… Je m'auto-proclame donc Présidente (à vie) du Fan-Club de cette fic ! **Ookami** et **L'ange gardien**, puisque vous avez été les premières à réagir, je vous laisse la possibilité de choisir si vous désirez être mon secrétaire particulier (vous savez, le larbin qui fait mes 4 volontés) ou gestionnaire du club (celui qui fait toutes les corvées). Je sais… Ma bonté m'épate aussi…_

_Ce chapitre met en scène un petit moment de bonheur entre nos deux petits amoureux (moins chaud que la bibliothèque, décidemment tu nous fais patienter Cat !)… ils sont meuuuugnons. Par contre, les parents d'Heero valent le détour. Je n'en dis pas plus… _

T'as mis quoi dans tes clopes ? … Ils cultivent quoi à Venise ? … Un Fan-Club pour **« Pourquoi ? »** ET MOI TU ME PROUTES ! JE BOUDE NAN !

**Note de l'auteur : **

En premier… « _JE NE SUIS PAS UN TYRAN » _… Juste sadique et chiante ! … _(Mais , mais, qui a osé dire ça ! Tu vas voir Cat, je vais aller lui mettre un pain ! … Quoi Dudule ? ….. Noooonn… C'est moi ? T'es sûr ?…. Oups Hlo)_

Alors cette bibliothèque, elle vous a plu ? … On va dire que « **OUI** » … Alors qu'a lu Heero dans le rapport que son père lui a donné ? Ça ! Ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre désolée… Pas de panique non plus pour Duo ! Il ne va rien lu arriver de fâcheux cette fois encore, mais cela ne va pas durer éternellement… Donc pas de grosses violences une fois de plus ! … Bisous. Catirella _(Je le savais… Tu nous donne des chapitres tout sympas, tout mignons, mais c'est pour mieux nous endormir pour la suite, n'est-ce pas ? … Hlo) …_ Ouais ! Je suis découvert, crotte alors ! … Catirella

**NOTE**

**Petit contre temps ! … Opération annulée pour le 6 et reportée au 12 avril. Je suis très heureuse, comme vous pouvez vous en douter bien sûr… Donc je n'aurai pas d'avance sur mes fictions à mon retour de clinique… Donc encore plus de retard. Gomen, ce n'est pas de ma faute…**

_**A bientôt, Catirella **_

**§ POUR HLO §**

_(Pas grave pour les fautes, hein ! Je suis sûr que tu me pardonneras sûr ce coup !)_

**Hlo ! Merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre avant mon absence ton travail et formidable sur toutes mes fictions et je ne te l'ai jamais à ce jour écrit sur celles-ci… **_(Je crois !) …_

**Alors merci beaucoup être avec moi dans cette galère Yaoi. Gros Bisous à toi ma Belle… Cat**

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 

**Maison des Maxwell, samedi 11h10.**

_« Oui ? »_

« Heero ? »

_« Duo ! … Mon dieu, il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? »_

Duo sourit.

« Non… Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste savoir si l'on pouvait travailler ensemble demain matin ? »

_« Ton père a accepté que tu travailles avec un autre garçon ? »_

« Oui, j'ai… Enfin, nous en parlerons lorsque nous nous verrons. Et pas au téléphone ! »

_« Il ne t'a pas… Tu comprends, hein ! »_

Duo sourit toujours et il s'assied sur son lit.

« Non, rien ! Alors pour demain matin, c'est bon ou pas ? »

_« Oui, bien sûr que je peux ! Je dois venir chez toi à quelle heure? »_

« Non, tu ne viens pas chez moi ! »

_« Hein ! Mais où alors ? »_

Le sourire de Duo grandit encore plus, heureusement que la porte de sa chambre était fermée.

« Chez toi ! Mon père préfère que nous travaillions chez toi et non ici. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien ! »

Heero est resté bloqué à l'autre bout de la communication sur les derniers mots de Duo.

« Heechan ? Tu es toujours là ? »

_« Hn ! … Oh ! Oui, excuse-moi, j'ai eu comme une absence quand tu m'as annoncé que tu allais venir chez moi… Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! T'es sûr hein ? … Ce n'est pas un piège au moins ? »_

Duo éclate de rire.

« Mais non ! Alors je peux venir à quelle heure ? Tout en sachant que je dois être rentré pour 12h45 au plus tard pour déjeuner avec mes parents. »

_« Hum ! … 9h30, ça te va ? »_

« Oui, il me faut combien de temps pour aller chez toi à pieds ? »

_« Environs 10 minutes de chez toi ! »_

« On habite si prés l'un de l'autre ? … C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été me promener dans la ville depuis que nous avons emménagé. »

_« Tu trouveras ? »_

« Je ne sais pas ! Enfin, je ne suis pas stupide non plus, je vais bien trouver avec un plan de la ville ! »

Heero rigole.

« Hé ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle. »

_« Scuse ! Tu vois la boulangerie qui fait l'angle juste avant d'aller au lycée ? »_

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

_« Je t'y attendrai vers 9h15, comme cela tu ne te perdras pas et je te guiderai jusqu'à chez moi ! »_

« Heero, tu n'es pas obligé. Je me débrouillerai, ne t'inquiète pas je… »

_« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je te récupère à la boulangerie. De toute manière, je vais devoir aller chercher du pain, on a du monde qui vient demain midi. »_

« QUOI ! Alors je ne viens pas demain. Ta famille reçoit ! Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

_« Duo ! Tu ne nous dérangeras pas ! Ils arrivent vers 12h30. Donc tu ne vas pas nous déranger et… Maman ! »_

_« Duo ? »_

Duo est pétrifié. Il doit avoir la mère d'Heero en ligne au vu du dernier mot qu'il a entendu de la voix d'Heero !

« Oui, madame Yuy ! Bonjour madame. »

Marina sourit. Heero, lui, la regarde en fronçant les sourcils et sa mère lui fait signe avec sa main d'arrêter s'il ne veut pas une punition. Heero d'un air penaud stoppe sa tentative d'intimidation qui de tout façon ne sert à rien avec sa mère. Il se laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon.

_« Bonjour, Duo. Ta voix est très douce et j'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance… Pour demain matin, il n'y a aucun problème. Tu viens comme Heero te l'a proposé et il viendra te chercher à l'angle de la boulangerie… Et tu ne nous déranges absolument pas… Tu peux rester déjeuner avec nous si tu veux ? »_

Duo est tout rouge.

« Merci madame Yuy, mais je ne peux pas rester, mes parents comptent sur moi demain midi. »

_« Une autre fois alors ? »_

« Je demanderai l'autorisation à mes parents avant madame… Mais je vous remercie de votre invitation à déjeuner pour demain midi et je serai à 9h15 à la boulangerie madame Yuy ! »

Marine sourit. Ce garçon était très bien élevé.

_« A demain donc Duo. Et tu peux m'appeler Marina, madame Yuy me donne un coup de vieux ! »_

Duo ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« Je… Je ne sais pas madame, je n'ai pas été… Enfin mes parents m'ont toujours… »

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo… Nous en reparlerons demain. Au revoir Duo et bonne fin de journée. »_

« Merci madame Yuy, bonne journée à vous aussi ainsi qu'à votre mari. Au revoir madame ! »

Marina redonne son portable à Heero. En lui disant « Il a une voix, hum… Et il est charmant ! » Puis elle quitte la pièce pour retourner à ses fourneaux.

Heero est rouge de honte.

_« Duo ! »_

« Heero, ta mère est très gentille ! Et elle me trouve charmant ! »

_« Tu as entendu ! Quelle honte ! Elle est impossible ! »_

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir des parents si… »

_« Duo, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pardonne-moi Tenshi ! » _

« Je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner ! »

_« Duo ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête quand même ? »_

Duo sourit.

« Mais non idiot ! … Je dois te laisser maintenant, sinon ils vont se demander ce que je fais enfermé aussi longtemps dans ma chambre ! »

_« Tu as fermé la porte de ta chambre ? »_

« Oui, mon père sait que je te téléphone, mais là il va se demander pourquoi je mets autant de temps avec toi au téléphone… Je te dis à demain Heero et passe toi aussi une bonne fin de journée ! »

_« Merci Duo et passe le bonjour à tes parents de ma part en leur souhaitant aussi une bonne fin de journée. Je t'aime mon ange… »_

Duo sourit et ferme les yeux.

« Moi aussi ! A demain ! »

Duo coupe la communication et pose son portable sur son bureau. Il ouvre sa porte en espérant ne pas trouver son père derrière celle-ci. Il n'y est pas ! Il a donc respecté son intimité… Il les rejoint en bas. Sa mère est à la cuisine et son père au salon en train de lire un quelconque dossier d'un de ses clients. Lorsqu'il voit son fils, il relève le nez de son dossier.

« Alors ! Tu y va quand chez ce garçon ? »

Duo regarde son père avec les deux mains derrière le dos, comme s'il était dans le bureau du proviseur du lycée.

« Demain matin. Il vient me chercher à la boulangerie qui fait l'angle près du lycée à 9h15, et il me montrera où il habite. Je ne connais pas bien la ville papa ! »

« Hum ! C'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas. Nous allons faire les courses ta mère et moi cet après midi… »

« Je vous accompagnerai comme toutes les fois… Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te couper la parole… Je suis désolé papa… »

Duo baisse la tête. Quel idiot, risquer une punition en lui coupant la parole !

Son père s'est levé et il vient vers lui. Duo sait à quoi s'attendre, mais il aurait voulu ne pas être corrigé la veille d'aller chez Heero.

« Regarde-moi Duo. »

Duo relève la tête et regarde son père. Il se mord la lève et il tremble un peu. Celui-ci lève son bras droit et Duo ferme les yeux. La main droite de son père arrive sur sa joue gauche… Elle ne frappe pas… Elle se pose sur celle-ci…

« Tu ne viens pas en courses avec nous. »

Duo, qui a rouvert les yeux, le regarde sans comprendre pourquoi il ne vient pas avec eux faire les courses de la semaine.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne seras pas là demain matin ! »

« Oui… Mais je ne comprends pas papa ! »

Son père soupire et ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour les rouvrire aussitôt.

« Je sais que tu vas dans la pièce interdite le dimanche matin lorsque ta mère et moi allons à l'église. »

Duo devient livide et la peur se lit sur son visage.

« Papa… Je… Ne me punis pas… S'il te… Papa, s'il te plaît ! Ne me punis pas ! »

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Duo qui tremble de plus en plus.

« Papa, je te demande pardon… Ne me punis pas… »

« Calme-toi… »

Son père l'avait pris dans ses bras. « Dieu ! » Qu'avait-il fait à son fils pour qu'il ait si peur de lui ? Il le savait hélas, et il devra vivre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec cela… Duo tremble toujours et sanglote dans les bras puissants de son père.

« Je ne vais pas te punir, même si tu le mérites pour avoir désobéi depuis tout ce temps… Tu vas rester là cet après-midi et tu iras dans la pièce comme tous les dimanches… Mais je ne veux pas que nous en parlions, d'accord ! Tu en ressors lorsque nous rentrerons ! »

Duo se blottit encore plus contre le torse de son père. Si celui d'Heero était plus grand que le sien, celui de son père était encore plus large et musclé que celui d'Heero.

« Merci papa ! Je t'aime et je suis désolé de vous avoir désobéi, j'avais tellement besoin d'aller dans cette pièce… »

« Oui, je sais ! Je l'ai enfin compris, mais ne m'en parle pas ! Ni à ta mère. Ni à moi. »

Duo relève son visage et regarde son père. Il ne pleure plus et lui fait un magnifique sourire. David aime les sourires de son fils… Ils lui ont tellement manqué et tout cela à cause de lui et de son entêtement à faire de Duo un garçon qui aime les femmes, pour rien pendant deux années…

Il le garde dans ses bras encore quelques instants. David avait tellement peur qu'il perde le peu de contrôle qu'il avait acquis depuis qu'il consultait pour combattre ses propres démons.

**Dimanche matin, 9h25. Maison des Yuy.**

« Bonjour madame Yuy ! »

« Bonjour Duo. Mais tu es magnifique ! … Heero, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si beau, et ses cheveux sont sublimes. »

Duo est rouge de honte. La mère d'Heero qui est une femme magnifique, le regarde avec de grands yeux tellement elle est heureuse pour son fils. Elle est en admiration devant Duo qui est encore plus beau que dans les rêves qu'elle faisant depuis qu'elle sait que son bébé à un amoureux.

« Maman ! Tu le mets mal à l'aise ! »

« Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… Dieu qu'il est mignon ! »

« MAMAN ! »

« Pourquoi cries-tu sur ta mère ? »

« Papa ! »

« Tu dois être Duo ? Je suis heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance ! »

« Bonjour monsieur Yuy ! »

Heero tire Duo par la manche de sa chemise et l'entraine avec lui. Ces parents le regardent faire en souriant et Duo est encore plus rouge. Il suit Heero avec son PC portable dans son sac à dos prévu à cet effet. Une fois dans sa chambre, Heero relâche le bras de Duo.

Duo lui sourit et enlève son sac à dos. Puis se blottit dans les bras d'Heero.

« Tes parents sont très gentils ! »

Heero hume ses cheveux et ferme les yeux lorsque Duo l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Hn ! »

Duo rigole.

« Ça veut dire quoi « Hn » ? … J'ai envie que tu m'embrasse Heechan ! »

Heero ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et l'embrasse avec passion. Duo aimerait bien plus mais il connaît déjà la réponse. Ils se séparent.

« J'aimerais tellement Heero ! »

« Je sais mon ange ! Mais on ne peut pas ! Mes parents sont cool mais quand même… Et puis, ma mère va débarquer dans un peu moins de 15 minutes. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu verras bien. Allez, et si on commençait ? »

« Ok ! »

Duo sort son PC portable de son sac à dos. Heero est en admiration.

« Whaou ! Il se sont pas foutus de toi sur ce coup-là tes parents ! »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, aussi bien au niveau matériel que de la nourriture. C'est plutôt au niveau affectif que j'ai eu un vide depuis deux ans… Mais tu es là ! Et mon père est très gentil depuis un bon moment ! Alors peut-être que ? … »

« Tu verras bien ! Et on va pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mon ange ! »

Duo regarde Heero en souriant. C'est la première fois qu'il ne juge pas ses parents et cela lui fait plaisir. Il regarde autour de lui. La chambre d'Heero est très belle.

« Tu as un grand lit toi aussi ! »

« Oui... ?… Tu as un grand lit ? Ben c'est un truc que je n'aurais pas cru ! »

Duo rigole.

« Je te le redis. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien au niveau matériel… »

« Duo ? Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, si elle n'est pas au sujet de tu sais quoi ! »

« Non. »

« Alors je t'écoute. »

« Ils font quoi comme métiers tes parents ? »

« J'ai eu peur ! Je m'attendais à pire. Alors avant tu me promets de ne pas encore juger ? »

Pensée d'Heero : « En quoi cette question me permettrait-elle de les juger ? … Enfin, si ça peut lui faire plaisir ! »

« Oui, je promets ! »

Avec un grand sourire, car Duo est très fier du métier de ses parents.

« Ma mère est infirmière dans une clinique privée et mon père avocat. Il a son propre cabinet depuis 10 ans. »

Heero n'en revient pas.

Pensée d'Heero : « Ah, ben je comprends pourquoi il m'a demandé de pas les juger ! Une infirmière qui laisse son fils se faire battre et souffrir sans soulager ses douleurs, et un avocat qui doit défendre la veuve et l'opprimé… Et bien c'est lui qui opprime son fils en le battant comme plâtre au moindre écart… Quelle famille ! »

« Heero ? Ça va ? Tu m'as promis hein ! »

« Oui, je dirai rien… mais quand même ! »

« HEERO. »

« C'est bon, je ne dis rien… Ne te fâche pas mon ange ! »

_« Les garçons, je peux rentrer ? »_

Heero regarde Duo qui a envie d'éclater de rire, avec un sourire en coin et lui dit tout bas.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! »

« Oui. »

« Oui, maman tu peux rentrer ! »

_« Tu peux m'ouvrir mon poussin ? »_

Là, Duo éclate de rire ! Heero en ouvrant la porte à sa mère.

« MAMAN. »

Marina est tout sourire. Et Duo, lui, continue à rigoler comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps.

« Quoi mon chéri ? »

Heero baisse la tête.

« Laisse tomber ! Ce n'est pas grave. »

Sa mère va poser sur le bureau le plateau qu'elle avait dans les mains. Sur celui-ci, deux verres, une bouteille de coca frais et des petits gâteaux faits maison.

« Juste au cas où vous auriez une petite faim ! Bon ! Je vous laisse. Travailler bien et vous êtes sages, hein ! »

Elle ébouriffe au passage les cheveux d'Heero qui sourit à sa mère. Duo lui les regardait avec envie. Marina sortie, Heero prit dans ses bras Duo qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu as une famille formidable Heechan ! »

« Je sais ! Chut, ne pleure pas mon ange. Allez, viens ! Tu vas manger un petit gâteau de ma mère, elle cuisine super bien, en plus elle les a préparé rien que pour toi… Mon père a voulu en piquer un hier soir et il a reçu un coup de cuillère en bois sur la main… J'ai bien rigolé, mais j'ai vite filé aussi… »

Duo ne pleure plus. Il rigole. Heero avait le don de le sortir de ses tristes pensées…

Après avoir bu un peu et manger deux gâteaux, ils se mirent à bosser sur leur article en allemand. Qu'importe la langue que la prof leur imposait, ils étaient tous les deux très bons dans les quatre qu'ils avaient en cours en plus du français !

A 11h, ils ont fini. Et Duo veut un petit câlin en toute sagesse.

« S'il te plaît ! … Un tout petit câlin! »

Heero lui cède une fois de plus et se laisse tomber en arrière sur son lit avec Duo dans les bras. Celui-ci sourit. Il est sur Heero qui l'embrasse. Duo relève la tête.

« Je veux être sous toi ! »

« Non. »

Duo prend un air boudeur, sa natte et la tête penchées sur le côté droit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que ton dos et tes fesses souffrent plus encore ! Duo… Je vois bien que tu grimaces encore. »

Duo enfouit son visage dans son cou en rougissant.

« J'ai moins mal. C'est vrai Heechan ! »

« Sur le côté alors. Face à face, d'accord ? »

« Voui ! »

Doucement Heero le fait basculer sur son côté droit. Une fois fait, il prend la jambe droite de Duo et la place sur sa hanche. Il rapproche encore Duo plus près de lui et le couvre de baisers. Duo est heureux. Même s'il voudrait plus, il sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas. Duo se contente de cette étreinte et se laisse câliner par Heero.

« Je t'aime Heechan. Oh oui, je t'aime. Tu m'as fait découvrir que moi aussi j'avais le droit de demander un peu d'amour et de chaleur. Serre-moi plus fort dans tes bras Heechan ! »

Heero passe ses mains sous sa chemise et son tee-shirt, et lui caresse le dos. Duo enfouit son visage dans son cou et ronronne de bonheur. Heero est bien. Il a son ange dans les bras. Leurs jambes sont maintenant entremêlées et Duo souffre moins. Bientôt il lui donnerait ce qu'il désire ! Mais pour le moment il devait encore attendre un peu qu'il aille mieux.

Heero raccompagna Duo jusqu'à la boulangerie à 12h05, ils étaient tous les deux devant celle-ci. Ils se disent au revoir le plus normalement du monde et Duo rentre chez lui, les yeux encore tout pétillants de bonheur.

_**suivre…**_

_Et voilà le chapitre 12 est fini ! … Je sais ! Vous voulez savoir pour Solo… Et aussi savoir si le père de Duo va encore le frapper… Encore un peu d'attente ! … Je pense que vous avez tous compris pour Solo… _

_**Catirella **_


	14. Chapter 13

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Wufei/Zechs - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Je les aime ces petits bishonen… Il n'y a rien à faire… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre à leur place quand je lis et corrige tes chapitres Cat. C'est parfois douloureux (tu as l'art de faire ressortir mon côté petite nature), c'est parfois drôle (toujours jouissif un foutage de g… en règle de Dudule !), c'est parfois excitant (haaaaa…. Tes lemons…) et c'est parfois tout doux et tout câlin (ça c'est mon côté fleur bleue ). En tout cas, je ne suis jamais indifférente._

_Sur ces justes paroles… bonne lecture…._

**Note de l'auteur : **

Attention ! Il reste encore peu de chapitres. Bientôt la fin de cette fiction.

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, pas de violence… Juste du bonheur à l'état pur…

**NOTE**

Alors Hlo aura moins de disponibilités durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriveront plus doucement.

Les One-Shot aussi se feront rares, voir inexistants.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci de votre obligeance.

**Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui la lisent et tout particulièrement :**

Andromeda Aries, Babou, didilove37, ElangelCaido, greynono, Hlo, JohannaYaoi, Justshadows, L'ange gardien, Lou, lun, Lynshan, miline, Moonfree, ookami, seddy, Shali Maxwell, siashini, Takara-sama, yami ni hikari.

**Vous avez laissé une ou plusieurs reviews, voir une à chaque chapitre. Un grand merci à vous tous d'être aussi fidèles. **

**Gros Bisous, Catirella **

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 

Le début de semaine se passa sans problème majeur. Jusqu'au cours supplémentaire du jeudi en Littérature Etrangère.

Leur article en allemand avait énormément plus à leur professeur et elle leur donna un rôle auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient préparés.

Rédacteurs en chef.

Le fait était qu'ils maîtrisaient toutes les langues, donc ils chapoteraient tous les articles des élèves de leur classe, en plus d'un article en russe à leur charge, section « Découvrire une langue » pour le premier mois.

Heero et Duo avaient un peu râlé sur le principe, mais le professeur avait fait remarquer que de tous les articles rapportés, le leur valait tous les autres réunis.

Et puis, il y avait toujours de toute façons deux élèves qui devaient avoir ce rôle. Pour une fois que ceux-ci avaient un tel tallent, il fallait l'exploiter. Et comme en plus, elle avait appris que ses deux meilleurs élèves connaissaient le japonais et le russe, cela allait de soit que la section « Découvrire une langue » était faite pour eux.

Le troisième mois, le finnois (1). Ils avaient donc trois mois pour pondre un article dans une langue qui leur était totalement inconnue.

Le travail était énorme. Car il y avait aussi la mise en page à préparer. Deux courriers pour leurs parents respectifs leur fut remis pour que ceux-ci soient au courant des heures de travail qu'ils devront faire ensemble hors temps scolaire.

Ils n'ont pas pu en discuter à la sortie des cours car Duo devait directement rentrer chez lui. Le soir venu, lorsque son père arriva Duo lui donna la lettre avec la peur au ventre car malgré l'accalmie de ces derniers jours voir semaines, des événements de plus en plus sujet à punition venaient en s'ajoutant à son quotidien.

Après lecture de celle-ci, David ne dit rien.

Il était sur le point d'exploser ces derniers jours : problème au barreau et savoir son fils avec ce garçon, aussi gentil soit-il. Ça, il avait encore du mal à le digérer.

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir, Duo prit les devants avec beaucoup de risques.

« Papa… Je vais pouvoir travailler avec lui ? »

Duo sourit en demandant cela pour ne pas monter la peur qui devait transparaître de tout son corps.

« Hum ! Combien de temps crois-tu devoir passer sur tout ceci ? »

« Avec lui ? »

David ferme les yeux. Duo regrette ses deux derniers mots.

« Papa… »

« Ne dis plus rien. »

Le ton était sans appel. Duo se tut.

Le silence se fait de plus en plus lourd et Duo commence à trembler légèrement. Son père rouvre enfin les yeux. Il a l'air plus calme.

« Avec et sans lui ! »

« Je… Je pense que sans lui deux à trois heures par semaine et avec lui plus de 10 heures. Il y a beaucoup à faire. »

« 10 heures ! … Quand ! Tu n'es libre que les samedis après-midi et dimanches matin. Je tiens à ce que tu passes les dimanches après-midi avec nous. Duo ! Comment vas-tu faire ? Il y a aussi les devoirs ! … Tu peux toujours travailler avec lui à la bibliothèque pendant les deux heures de battement le vendredi ! »

« NON. »

David regarde sévèrement Duo. Celui-ci se mord la lèvre. Il vient d'élever la voix sur son père.

« Il me faut mon PC pour travailler et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me faire voler celui-ci. »

Son père se radoucit.

« Oui. Je comprends… Que veux-tu que je te dise ! Fais au mieux ! … Tes notes ne doivent pas en pâtir et si tu n'arrives pas à tenir le rythme, je ferai une lettre à ton professeur pour qu'elle te dégage de cette charge de travail. Nous sommes d'accord. Rien le dimanche après-midi ! »

Duo a repris des couleurs aux joues et c'est avec un magnifique sourire qu'il répond à son père.

« Oui, papa ! Je vais m'organiser avec Heero pour que rien ne soit fait le dimanche après-midi et je te dirai si je dois travailler un peu avec lui le mercredi après le sport, juste 2 heures et je rentrerai directement ensuite je te le promets. Nous travaillerons uniquement sur son PC ce jour-là et il m'enverra via mail ce que nous avons fait. Je suppose que je dois aller travailler chez lui. Il ne peut pas venir à la maison. Je comprends très bien que depuis que j'ai fait la bêtise de fumer, tu ne veux plus que je demande à quelqu'un de venir. En même temps, ce n'est pas le nombre d'amis et… »

David éclate de rire. Duo lui le regarde sans comprendre pourquoi son père vient subitement de partir à rire. Après quelques instants, David se calme. Le visage de Duo est trop mignon. Il a pris le même petit air que la première fois où il a rencontré son futur fils. Il l'aime tant et en même temps il lui en veut encore de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait.

« Tu n'avais pas parlé autant d'un coup depuis tellement longtemps, que j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être une vraie pipelette. »

Duo est rouge de honte. C'est vrai que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le départ de Solo. Même avec Heero, il n'avait pas encore parlé autant en une seule fois.

David se lève et prend Duo dans ses bras. Celui-ci fixait le bout de ses chaussures et fut surprit lorsque deux bras puissants le prennent avec douceur. Duo ferma les yeux de contentement. Encore un câlin. Et cette odeur d'après-rasage qu'il aimait tant quand il était petit. Ces moments lui manquaient tellement… Il passa à son tour ses bras dans le dos de son père et se cala encore plus contre son torse. Puis il lui murmura un :

« Merci papa ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

David ne sut quoi répondre. Lui qui le frappe depuis deux ans est aimé d'un être si fragile et pur. Mérite-t-il cet amour ?

Ils restent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hélène qui, après leur avoir dit que le dîner était bientôt prêt, les observe avec tendresse.

Le week-end et la semaine qui passa se déroulèrent sans incident. Duo avait réussi à tout faire. Pas sans difficulté. Mais pour le moment tout était gérable.

Les premiers articles préparés en ébauche pour la prochaine parution du journal qui avait lieu dans trois semaines, ne firent pas le bonheur du professeur. Pas assez structurés. Sujet stupide pour certains. « Les soutiens gorges de ces dames » en italien. Ce qui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne d'un certain Zechs qui regarda Heero d'un air penaud et fit rigoler Howard peu de temps car le regard d'Heero le fit plutôt déglutir après coup. Duo lui aidait deux filles pour leur article en anglais sur « La reproduction des Pandas »

Les sujets étaient divers et dans l'ensemble intéressants sauf pour les deux idiots de services.

Beaucoup de travail pour eux qui devaient revoir tous les articles finis lors de ce premier cours en plus des autres du cours précédent qui avaient été retenus pour figurer dans le journal. Celui-ci avait dans les 35 à 45 pages suivant les mois.

Le week-end à venir promettait d'être très occupé. Mettre en page les articles et faire en sorte que la même langue ne se suive pas. Plus les petites annonces du lycée remis par les bons soins de la secrétaire du proviseur, seuls textes en français d'ailleurs. Histoire d'être sûr que tous comprennent bien et que l'excuse bidon « Je n'ai pas compris la langue » ne soit dite, si les élèves faisaient semblant de ne pas les avoir vues ou lues.

Chaque élève recevait un exemplaire en fin de mois. Impossible de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas au fait des manifestations ou autres du lycée.

Au bout de deux semaines, le rythme était pris.

Et ce samedi après-midi, Duo se rendit chez Heero le cœur léger car il n'avait presque rien à faire. Donc il allait pouvoir lui demander quelques câlins qui lui manquaient depuis plusieurs jours. Comme ils n'avaient pas assez de travail le dimanche à venir, ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne se verraient pas.

Le père de Duo était heureux lorsque son fils lui avait annoncé cela le vendredi soir. Il allait être présent toute la journée du dimanche, même si celui-ci ne venait pas avec eux à la messe.

C'est donc vers 14 heures que Duo arriva chez Heero ce samedi après-midi.

A peine rentré cher celui-ci qu'Heero le plaque contre la porte d'entrée et l'embrasse avec beaucoup de passion. Duo est un peu pris de court et se laisse aller au baiser fruité que lui offre l'amour de sa vie. Puis il prend conscience qu'ils ne sont pas encore dans la chambre d'Heero. Il le repousse au plus vite et Heero lui lance un regard d'incompréhension.

« Tes parents ? »

Heero lui sourit avec malice et plonge dans son cou. Duo pousse un petit cri et ferme les yeux. Heero lui annonce entre deux baisers.

« Sortis ! … Ils ne rentreront qu'en fin de soirée. »

Cela mit du temps avant que l'information ne se rendre jusqu'au cerveau de Duo qui était trop occupé à réagir aux attentions qu'Heero portait à son cou. Mais lorsque celle-ci y arriva finalement, un immense sourire se forma sur son visage.

« Nous sommes donc seuls ? »

« Oui. »

« Tout l'après-midi ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais pouvoir avoir tout plein de câlins ? »

Heero délaisse le cou de son amour et prend son visage entre ses mains.

« Oui mon ange, et même plus encore. »

Puis il lui capture les lèvres et passe ses deux mains dans les cheveux encore nattés.

Duo en a des frissons dans tout le corps. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Il en lâcha son sac à dos où son PC se trouvait. Heureusement que celui-ci était bien protégé.

Heero le prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre où il avait tout préparé depuis une demi-heure. Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou de son futur amant.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Duo releva la tête aussitôt et ouvrit la bouche d'où aucun son ne réussit à sortir.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir dû aux volets fermés. Une multitude de bougies était allumée de ci de là et illuminait de mille feux ce lieux de Paradis au yeux de Duo. Le lit était entièrement blanc, la couette pliée soigneusement à ses pieds. Sur le bureau, de l'encens aux senteurs enivrantes parfumait la pièce. Duo sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le cou d'Heero.

« Mon amour ! Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu pleures ? »

Doucement, Duo relève la tête et l'embrasse en lui effleurant les lèvres. Des larmes salées se perdent dans les lèvres d'Heero qu'il avait entrouvertes.

« Oh, non ! J'aime ! Et je suis tellement heureux que ce sont des larmes de joie que je verse Heechan… Je t'aime tant ! Oh, oui ! Je t'aime tant mon amour. »

Heero le dépose délicatement au milieu du grand lit, lui ôte ses chaussures puis se couche sur lui. Ils s'embrassent. Leurs langues jouent l'une avec l'autre. Ces deux dernières semaines, Duo avait beaucoup appris dans l'art des baisers.

Heero libère les lèvres de Duo qui gémit de mécontentement. Il se redresse et lui tend la main droite. Duo la lui prend et se redresse à son tour.

Heero commence à lui ôter ses vêtements avec douceur et lenteur. A chaque effleurement des doigts d'Heero sur sa peau, Duo se mord la lèvre. Heero se penche au creux de son oreille.

« Ne te retiens pas mon ange… Personne ne viendra nous déranger. Gémis si tu en as envie et ne te retiens pas de faire ressortir le plaisir que tu éprouves. »

Il ponctue ses mots par un baiser sur la tempe et lui lèche le lobe le l'oreille. Duo gémit plus fort cette fois-ci.

Duo ne porte plus que pantalon, sous-vêtement et chaussettes. A son tour, il dévêtit Heero. Il prend le temps d'apprécier chaque parcelle de son corps et fait glisser ses doigts fins sur les tablettes de chocolat qu'il aime tant caresser dés que l'occasion se présente. Trop rarement à son goût.

Ils sont maintenant face à face. Torse nu.

Duo entame les hostilités et caresse le torse d'Heero. S'en suit de multiples caresses et baisers, chacun découvrant le corps de l'autre par une sensation de toucher doux et lent. Les mains de Duo se perdent dans le pantalon d'Heero au niveau de ses fesses.

Les fesses d'Heero… Il en a tant rêvé. Douces et fermes. Heero sait ce que veut Duo qui se mord la lèvre inférieure en le regardant comme un enfant qui veut obtenir quelque chose. Heero lui donne son accord en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le nez puis dans le cou.

Duo s'attaque donc aux derniers remparts entre lui et le corps nu d'Heero. Celui-ci ne reste pas inactif et lui aussi s'affaire à découvrir son ange.

Puis Heero, avant que Duo ne lui saute dessus, lui pose un doigt sur les lèvres. Il ne comprend pas. Heero passe derrière lui, puis lui dénatte les cheveux. Il attrape une brosse qu'il avait posée sur sa table de nuit et se met à brosser les cheveux de son futur amant. Duo en ferme les yeux et ronronne de bonheur.

Enfin… Enfin torse contre torse à s'embrasser avec leurs mains respectives qui ne se lassent pas de se caresser. Les cheveux de Duo cascadent le long de son dos et lui chatouillent les mollets.

Heero est le plus heureux des hommes de pouvoir donner ce moment de rêves et d'amour à l'ange qui hante ses journées et ses nuits depuis ce matin où il l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes pleurant sa douleur et sa solitude.

Duo, lui, ne remerciera jamais assez la providence d'avoir mis Heero sur sa route. Ses journées n'étaient que bonheur et joie depuis qu'il l'avait écouté. Son amour pour Heero n'avait pas de limites. Il donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait, pour lui, tellement il l'aimait.

Puis Heero invita Duo à s'allonger sur le lit. Un petit oreiller sous la nuque. Duo lui sourit avec des yeux brillants de désir. Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou et redescendit lentement jusqu'à son téton droit, durcit par le plaisir. Il lui mordille et Duo passe ses doigts fins dans la chevelure en bataille d'Heero. Son désir gonfle encore.

Heero continua pour arriver au niveau de son nombril. Il lui lèche celui-ci et le chatouille par la même occasion. Duo rigole.

Il pousse un cri lorsque Heero prend en bouche son désir. Il se cambre quand Heero monte et descend sur celui-ci. Avec sa main gauche, Heero le plaque un peu sur le lit et Duo grogne. Heero sans arrêter sa tâche sourit et remonte jusqu'à son gland qu'il lèche comme une sucette. Duo devient fou.

« Heechannnnnnn… Hum… C'est… Ahhhhhhhh… Heechannnnnnn… »

Heero repend entièrement la verge en bouche et Duo pousse un cri plus fort que les autres. Après quelques jeux de la part d'Heero, Duo n'en pouvant plus se déverse dans la bouche de son doux bourreau. Heero avale le nectar, se lèche les lèvres puis remonte embrasser Duo pour lui faire partager son goût amer et brûlant.

Le baiser prend fin. Duo veut parler mais Heero lui pose à nouveau un doigt sur la bouche en lui disant :

« Chuuuuuuuuut ! Je t'aime mon ange! Le meilleur reste à venir. »

Les yeux de Duo brillent encore plus et ses lèvres gorgées de plaisir, se mordent d'impatience.

Heero prend dans la table de nuit un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant achetés pas les bons soins de son père. Qu'il aimait son père. Il avait même pensé au lubrifiant pour ne pas qu'il blesse Duo.

Heero commence par mettre le préservatif. Une fois fait, malgré le fait que celui-ci soit déjà lubrifié, il remet du lubrifiant pour que cela glisse mieux lors de la pénétration. Pas besoin d'en remettre sur ses doigts, il y en a bien assez.

Heero soulève la jambe gauche de Duo et la pose sur son épaule. Puis doucement il fait pénétrer un premier doigt.

Duo grimace un peu. Mais sourit vite à son futur amant pour le rassurer. Heero fait alors pénétrer le deuxième doigt. Là, Duo gémit et se mord la lèvre. Heero bouge ces deux premiers doigts dans un mouvement de ciseaux. Lorsqu'il voit le visage de Duo reprendre un expression de plénitude, il insère le troisième et dernier doigt.

Malgré le lubrifiant, Duo a mal… Mais serre les dents. Les trois doigts bougent, et très vite le plaisir fait place. Heero retire ceux-ci dans une plainte de Duo.

Il relève l'autre jambe de son ange et se positionne pour son entrée. Duo le regarde droit dans les yeux. Heero glisse en lui. Duo se cambre et des larmes perlent aux yeux qui ne se sont pas fermés et qui fixent toujours son amant. Un cri de douleur retentit. Heero est jusqu'à la garde et ne bouge plus. Il attend que Duo s'habitue à cette intrusion.

Dans un regard, Duo donne la permission à Heero de bouger. Il agrippe le drap lorsque celui-ci se retire entièrement pour le repénétrer avec douceur. Il se détend et pousse un cri de jouissance. Heero vient de toucher son point sensible du premier coup.

Heero va et vient en Duo à un rythme régulier. Duo veut plus. Heero lui sourit et dans un mouvement de rentrée, se penche sur lui et le relève. Lui se laisse tomber en arrière. La tête sur la couette.

Duo est rouge de confusion et se mord un doigt comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Heero lui sourit toujours.

« Ça ne va pas mon ange ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire Heechan ! »

Les deniers mots n'étaient que murmures et gêne de son amour.

Heero, après avoir ramené ses jambes sous les fesses de Duo, pose ses deux mains sur ses hanches et le soulève à la force de ses bras et le redescend.

Duo bascule la tête en arrière dans un cri de jouissance pure, en agrippant les avant-bras d'Heero. Duo a bien compris le principe et pousse sur ses jambes pour continuer l'action. Heero gémit en même temps que lui. Le plaisir et fort et intense, mais Heero n'en peut plus car il veut plus profond et plus vite.

Il se relève d'un coup faisant crier Duo de surprise et le rebascule sur son oreiller. Ils sont en sueur tous les deux.

« Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille mon amour.»

Duo lui sourit en reprenant son souffle, puis passe ses deux jambes autour de celle-ci pour lui emprisonner.

« Serre-moi ! »

Duo s'exécute et rapproche Heero de lui et se fond encore plus en lui. Il ouvre la bouche dans un « Oh ! » et halète difficilement.

« Heechan ! »

« Tu as aimé ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors accroche-toi bien, car je vais te faire découvrir le Paradis mon ange ! »

Duo est rouge d'effort.

« Oui… Fais-moi monter vers lui ! … AHHHHHHHHH… »

Le coup d'envoi a été donné.

La douceur et la lenteur font place à la passion et la puissance. Très vite, Duo hurle entre chaque coup de rein de plus en plus fort. Il agrippe les draps. Seule chose qu'il ait réussi à agripper. Sa conscience ne sait plus rien en cet instant. Sauf que le Paradis est magnifique…

Le plaisir ne peut plus être contenu. Dans un dernier puissant coup de rein, Heero jouit en Duo en criant son prénom. Celui-ci s'est déversé sur lui en jouissant aussi et en cirant « Heechan »

Leurs échos avaient résonné à l'unisson.

Heero se retire doucement de Duo et quitte le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain de sa chambre.

Duo se sent abandonné, mais moins de 30 secondes plus tard, Heero revient avec du papier toilette dans la main et vient essuyer le ventre de son ange. Duo lui sourit. Non. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il le savait maintenant.

Heero retourne jeter le papier puis revient auprès de son amant sans oublier de prendre au passage la couette.

Il les recouvre tous les deux et Duo vient immédiatement se blottir dans les bras d'Heero.

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas revenir ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas… Tu es parti tout de suite après ! »

« Excuse-moi ! Je voulais juste enlever et jeter la capote et venir te nettoyer. Gomen mon ange ! Je n'ai pas pensé que tu te sentirais abandonné ! »

« Nan. Maintenant je sais ! »

« Tu sais quoi mon ange ? »

« Je sais que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais seul. »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement.

« Non ! Jamais je ne te laisserai. Je t'aime beaucoup trop. »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. Duo, après s'être bien installé contre son amant, ce qui fit sourire Heero, demanda enfin :

« C'est toi qui a fait ce magnifique décor dans ta chambre ? »

« Oui. Et j'ai acheté toutes les bougies ! »

« C'est sublime et l'encens est très agréable…. Heechan ? »

« Oui mon amour ? »

« Tes parents ! Ils te l'ont dit quand qu'ils seraient absents tout cette après-midi ? »

Heero sourit.

« Il y a une semaine ! »

« Une semaine ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« Je voulais te faire la surprise et si je te l'avais dit tu aurais angoisser. »

« Oui. Tu as raison… Merci mon amour ! Tes parents sont formidables Heechan ! »

« Oui, je sais ! Et encore tu ne sais pas tout ! »

Duo se redresse légèrement et regarde Heero dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Dis-moi steuplaît ! »

Heero rigole. On dirait un petit enfant.

« C'est mon père qui m'a acheté les préservatifs et le lubrifiant. »

Pour le coup, Duo est rouge de honte et enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le cou d'Heero.

Heero lui éclate de rire, alors que Duo dit :

« La honte ! »

Après ce moment de grande honte pour Duo, ils décident de rester encore un peu enlacés avant d'aller prendre une douche et de faire le peu de travail qu'ils avaient à faire. Sans penser à rien d'autre…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Chapitre 13 et le seul et unique lemon de la fiction.**_

_**Le Paradis avant l'Enfer vient de prendre place.**_

_**Que dire de plus ! **(Rien, ça fait suffisamment peur… Hlo)_

**_Catirella _**

1 – **Commentaire de Hlo uniquement :** Le finnois est une des langue les plus difficile au monde. C'est une langue dite « orpheline » car elle n'a aucune étymologie en commun avec les autres langues, elle est à part. En plus elle est comme Dieu, 3 en . Il y a la langue écrite qui n'a rien à voir avec la langue orale, ils ne disent pas une partie du mot écrit, et l'argot qui change à chaque génération, ce qui fait qu'entre génération ils peuvent ne pas se comprendre. Ils sont fous ces Finlandais !


	15. Chapter 14

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Wufei/Zechs - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_J'ai toujours eu énormément de mal à écrire un commentaire sur cette fiction. Elle me touche beaucoup trop… Alors, je préfère vous laisser lire, chacun trouvera son propre ressenti. Bonn lecture !_

**Note de l'auteur : **

Chapitre - 3. Et oui. Après celui-ci il n'en restera plus que trois chapitres.

Ce chapitre va nous ramener dans l'atmosphère des premiers. Peur, violence et douleur. Et un revirement de situation.

Bonne lecture à vous tous. Bisous. Catirella

**NOTE**

Alors Hlo aura moins de disponibilités durant les mois de mai et juin, donc les chapitres arriveront plus doucement.

Les One-Shot aussi se feront rares, voir inexistants.

Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci de votre obligeance.

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 

Duo se lève du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il pâlit subitement.

« Oh, mon dieu, il va me tuer ! »

Heero qui s'étirait encore dans la couette, la rejette et bondit hors du lit en une vitesse record.

« Qui a-t-il mon ange ? »

Duo ne peut parler et lui montre les traces dans son cou. Heero prend à son tour conscience du problème et surtout que la cause de celui-ci, c'est lui.

« Duo, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé à cela. Excuse-moi mon amour. Pardon, pardon, pardon… »

Heero enfuit son visage dans le cou couvert de suçons de son amant, en le serrant dans ses bras. Duo se laisse aller à l'étreinte et soupire.

« Ce n'est rien mon amour. Je ne regrette rien…. Je… Je dois assumer mon choix et faire face à ce qui m'attendra lorsqu'il les verra. De tout façon, je ne peux pas les cacher et si j'essaie de le faire, il s'en doutera tout de suite et ce sera encore pire. »

« Duo, ne rentre pas chez toi. Reste avec moi. Nous expliquerons la situation à mes parents, je suis sûr qu'… »

« NON… HEERO, NON. »

« Mais Duo ! »

« Ce sont mes parents Heero et je ne peux pas ne pas rentrer chez moi. Il y a trop de choses que je ne veux pas perdre et je les aime malgré tout et j'aime aussi mon père, ne te trompe pas. »

« Quelles choses ? Ton super PC portable, tes vêtements ? Ton petit confort ! C'est cela que tu appelles les choses que tu ne veux pas perdre. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? En plus tu les aimes ? Ces enfoi… »

Heero ne put finir sa phrase, car Duo venait de lui mettre une gifle magistrale.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. Et je ne te permets pas d'insulter mes parents. Je rentre. »

Sans prendre la peine de se laver, il va se rhabiller. De toute manière, maintenant il avait sur son corps les traces de son crime, donc la douche ne servait plus à rien.

Heero, lui, n'en revient pas. Il a sa main gauche sur sa joue chaude et fixe le sol avec des yeux grands ouverts et regrette des dernières paroles.

Avant que Duo n'ait fini de se rhabiller, Heero l'enlace dans le dos et enfouit son visage de nouveau dans son cou.

« Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… Je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de parler de tes raisons et de tes parents comme je l'ai fait. Mais je t'en prie, ne pars pas comme cela, et fâché en plus… Reste encore un peu et prends quand même une douche. S'il te plaît… Il n'a pas besoin de sentir mon odeur sur toi en plus. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas Duo. »

Duo avait fermé les yeux et sa joue droite reposait sur celle giflée d'Heero. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir giflé. »

« Non, tu as eu raison. J'ai été trop loin. Je n'ai pas à te juger et je te l'avais promis. Je l'ai mérité, mais tu frappes fort alors attends encore un peu avant de me gifler une nouvelle fois mon amour. »

Duo se retourne, Heero se redresse, et ils échangent un baiser rempli d'excuses, de remords et d'amour.

5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient sous une douche chaude et de nouveaux câlins furent échangés. Duo voulait en profiter un maximum avant de retourner vers Alcatraz.

Duo est devant la porte de sa maison.

Il soupire, il a peur de la réaction de son père et du fouet. Sa mère l'aidera peut-être. Il re-soupire et met enfin la clé dans la serrure.

Une fois la porte refermée de l'intérieur, il se retourne. Son père arrive juste à ce moment-là dans l'entrée.

« Tu as bien avancé ? Ta mère a été appelée d'urgence à la Clinique juste après ton départ. Cela faisant longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Un incendie dans un restaurant, si j'ai bien tout compris, donc… … … »

Duo ne bouge pas. Il est blanc et attend la correction qui ne va plus tarder. Hélas pour lui, sa mère, son dernier espoir, n'est pas présent.

« Tu l'as fait… **Tu as couché avec lui… ****COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CELA ?** »

Sans même laisser le temps à Duo de répondre, il l'attrape par les cheveux.

« AHHHHHHHHH. »

Duo le suit, plus traîné derrière lui qu'autre chose. Il ne l'emmène pas dans la chambre, mais dans la salle à manger. Puis le projette contre la table de celle-ci.

« **Déshabille-toi !** »

Duo s'exécute. Il ne tremble pas encore. Son père retire sa ceinture.

« **Entièrement.** »

Duo blêmit d'un coup.

« Papa ! »

« **J'ai dit : entièrement.** »

Cette fois, Duo tremble. Il n'a jamais reçu une punition à même la peau. Sauf pour les fesses. Mais jamais avec la ceinture.

Un fois nu avec uniquement ses chaussettes, Duo le regarde avec ses deux mains plaquées sur sa virilité.

« **Prends appui sur la table et je t'interdis de bouger. COMPRIS ?** »

« Oui papa. »

Duo prend la position demandée par son père et prend la précaution de mettre sa natte sur le devant.

Les coups de ceinture ne se font pas attendre.

Duo sent beaucoup plus les coups portés sur son dos et son fessier. La douleur est cuisante, immédiatement. Moins coupante que le fouet mais plus diffuse de par la largueur de la ceinture. En plus, aujourd'hui, son père porte un jean avec plutôt un ceinturon épais et large.

Les coups tombent vite et avec puissance. Duo ne peut pas retenir ses plaintes bien longtemps. Et ses pleurs suivent de très près. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, il supplie son père d'arrêter, qu'il ne le fera plus et qu'il était désolé. Mais son père continue à lui fouetter le dos et surtout les fesses avec ce ceinturon en cuir épais.

Combien de temps la correction dura-t-elle ?

Ni Duo, ni son père ne le savaient, mais les hurlements de Duo donnaient une vague idée : toujours trop longtemps.

Et enfin, David suspendit un nouveau coup. Comme si quelque chose venait de le frapper à son tour.

**Duo saignait.**

Le dernier coup reçu sur les fesses avait fait éclater la peau tendre et déjà meurtrie par plusieurs autres coups portés avant celui-ci.

David venait de faire couler le sang de son fils. Il devient blême à son tour. Et tomba à genoux. Tout son travail avec cet homme qui l'aidait à garder cette colère qu'il reportait sur Duo, venait d'éclater et avait été balayé en une fraction de seconde.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »

Duo, lui, tremblait de tous ses membres. La seule chose qui lui permettait de rester debout était cet appuis sur la table.

David se mit à pleurer après avoir lâcher l'instrument qui avait encore une fois fait du mal à son enfant avec ses propres mains.

Duo ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Et il pleurait encore et encore.

David sortit de son état semi léthargique grâce au reniflement de Duo et à ses pleurs. Il se rendit aussi vite qu'il le put dans la salle de bain de leur chambre, prit un drap de bain, le passa sous l'eau froide et, une fois un peu essoré, redescendit auprès de Duo.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Duo attendait maintenant une autorisation à se relever, si cela lui était possible bien évidemment.

Une fois que David fut de nouveau auprès de Duo, il lui posa la serviette sur les épaules. À son contact, Duo hurla tellement il avait mal. Mais très vite, la fraîcheur de la serviette lui procura un bien-être qui lui fit relâcher tous ses muscles et il s'écroula dans les bras de son père qui le porta dans son lit.

David resta à ses côtés jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hélène, en lui posant en alternance une autre serviette sur son corps couvert de larges marques de ceinture violettes dont certaines étaient encore plus prononcées et une avec du sang qui avait coagulé. Il surveillait aussi la respiration de Duo qui était normale pour le moment à part ses joues rouges et son front un peu trop chaud à son goût. David se sentait au plus mal et avait un nœud à l'estomac.

Quand Hélène vit le dos et les fesses de Duo, elle attrape son mari par le bras et une fois dans le couloir lui hurla dessus comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait depuis leur premier baiser lorsqu'ils avaient 16 ans.

Puis elle se rendit compte que son mari pleurait et cela lui fit comme un choc.

« David ? »

« Je n'ai pas su gérer le fait qu'il ait fait l'amour avec ce Heero. Je sais qu'ils l'ont fait. Il porte la trace de ses lèvres dans son cou. Hélène ! Je n'ai pas su, j'ai été trop loin. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, je… »

David se prit aussi pour la première fois une gifle d'Hélène. Ce qui eut pour effet qu'il la regarde complètement perdu. Comme un enfant que l'on vient de gronder mais qui, pour lui, ne l'a pas mérité parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour être puni.

« Hélène ? »

« Ne redis jamais que tu ne mérites pas de vivre. **Jamais tu m'entends.** Je t'aime et ce que tu viens de faire encore subir à Duo, je ne le comprends pas et en même temps je le comprends par rapport à Solo, mais je t'interdis de redire des bêtises pareilles… Je vais le soigner et je le ferais même si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu en t'attendant. Hélène ! Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre ! »

« Le choc. Il a été choqué par la violence des coups, même s'il devait bien se douter que tu allais lui en donner… David, il faut que tu prennes du recul. Duo est ce qu'il est. Pardonne-lui… Je retourne auprès de lui… David ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux préparer une soupe s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Hélène dût réveiller Duo pour lui faire boire le sachet de poudre dissout dans l'eau pour la fièvre qui était montée à plus de 39. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle lui avait fait une piqûre pour la douleur. Duo lui sourit. C'est vrai qu'il souffrait beaucoup moins.

Elle lui avait aussi passé une crème sur tout le dos et aussi sur les fesses pour les coups et avait recouvert le tout de gaze, et ensuite elle avait reposé son drap sur lui en repoussant la couette au pied du lit. Elle avait mis le chauffage de la chambre en route pour qu'il n'ait pas froid lorsque la fièvre commencerait à baisser car la couette n'irait pas sur son corps avant deux, trois jours.

Hélène aida Duo à manger la soupe que David avait préparée.

Le dimanche, pour une fois, aucun de ses parents ne se rendit à la messe. Duo culpabilisa. Sa mère lui expliqua que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils iraient dimanche prochain !

David cuisina à nouveau le dimanche midi. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée non plus depuis fort longtemps.

Lorsque Duo, toujours aidé de sa mère, mangea le plat principal, il sourit.

« C'est papa qui a cuisiné, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. C'est lui aussi qui a fait la soupe fraîche hier soir. Il s'est servit du micro-onde pour cuire les légumes plus rapidement, mais c'est quand même la soupe qu'il vous faisait à Solo et à toi quand vous étiez petits. »

Hélène baissa la tête et son visage perdit son sourire, mais Duo ne le vit pas.

« Comme ce plat, c'est un de mes préférés qu'il a cuisiné. Je n'ai pas reconnu la soupe hier soir ! »

Hélène prit sur elle est relève la tête avec un sourire.

« La fièvre mon chéri… Oui, il a cuisiné ce plat en pensant à toi, Duo ! Papa s'en veut beaucoup tu sais. Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner son geste, mais il faut aussi que tu saches qu'avant que j'arrive hier soir, c'est lui qui a pris soin de toi, même si c'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état mon chéri. »

Duo regarde sa mère bizarrement. C'est la première fois qu'elle le soigne et qu'elle s'occupe de lui après une sévère correction… Après une correction tout court même.

Remarque, à part la correction au fouet, c'est la plus dure qu'il ait reçu aussi. Peut-être même encore plus douloureuse du fait qu'il était nu… Et comme cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas été puni, il avait oublié la douleur qu'une punition corporelle procurait. Même si on ne l'oublie jamais vraiment, il l'avait juste mise de côté dans l'espoir qu'elle reste en vacance pour toujours.

Mais il s'avait bien que là, cela était impossible au vu des marques de suçons dans son cou qu'Heero lui avait fait inconsciemment.

La plus belle journée à ses yeux… et la plus horrible aussi.

Sauf le jour au Solo est parti en le laissant seul et sans être revenu le voir. Il aimerait tellement qu'il soit à ses côtés, là. En même temps, si Solo était avec eux, il n'aurait pas été puni et en plus il ne serait peut-être pas avec Heero.

Oui.

Comment serait sa vie si Solo était revenu ou ne les avait jamais quitté ? ça! Il ne le saura jamais, car il en était autrement et Solo n'était pas avec lui la nuit, quand il avait besoin de réconfort et de chaleur auprès de lui.

« Maman ! Je sais que j'ai mérité une punition. Papa a frappé très fort et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me punisse à nu. Ça fait encore plus mal… Mais je reconnais avoir fait quelque chose qui m'était interdit. Pardon maman ! »

« On ne mérite pas d'être puni comme ton père t'a puni pour cause d'amour mon cher… Tu l'aimes vraiment ce garçon ? »

« Oui maman. Je l'aime, et si je devais recommencer, je le ferais sans hésiter maman. »

Hélène l'embrasse sur les cheveux. Duo sourit et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Sa mère ne l'a pas rejeté.

« N'en parle pas à papa pour le moment. Vous avez eu chacun votre choc et hélas c'est toi qui en as subi les conséquences. »

« Maman ? »

« Oui, mon chéri ? »

« Comment papa a su qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit. »

« C'est compliqué… Il le sait, c'est tout. Ne cherche pas à savoir pour le moment. Ton plat a refroidi ! Tu veux que je te le réchauffe ? »

« Non. J'aime bien aussi quand c'est froid. »

« Bien. Allez, finis de manger et après je te refais une piqûre pour la douleur et tu te reposes. »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais en cours demain ? »

« Non. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais je vais demander à un des médecins de la clinique de te faire un certificat pour que tu restes à la maison toute la semaine. »

« Mais maman, les cours ! »

« J'irai te chercher tes cours et tes devoirs à ton école. Mais ne fais pas venir ce garçon à la maison. C'est beaucoup trop tôt et ton père ne l'a pas encore accepté. D'accord ? »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Oui, maman... Maman ! Je peux téléphoner ce soir au garçon que j'aime bien ? »

Hélène sourit.

« Oui, mon chéri. Mais je resterai avec toi pendant la communication. »

« Oui, maman. »

« Allez, finis de manger. »

Duo lui sourit et ouvre la bouche car sa mère lui présente une bouchée de son plat froid maintenant.

Vers 19h45, Duo est débout avec un pyjama en soie de son père, bien trop grand mais qui lui convient parfaitement.

Il appuie donc sur la touche où le numéro de portable d'Heero est mémorisé et attend. Il n'attend pas longtemps car au bout de deux sonneries, il entend :

_« DUO, ÇA VA ? »_

« Ne crie pas. Oui. Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que ne n'irai pas en cours cette semaine. »

_« Pourquoi ? Il t'a frappé trop fort ? »_

« Tu ne t'inquiètes donc pas d'accord ? »

_« Duo ? … Tu n'es pas seul ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Ok ! Et pour tes cours et le journal ? »_

« Ma mère passera au lycée tous les jours pour aller les chercher avec les devoirs. Par contre pour le journal, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. »

Heero soupire.

_« Je vais faire au mieux. »_

« Merci. Je te revois donc dans 8 jours, à bientôt. »

_« Je ne peux pas te téléphoner ? »_

« Non. Je suis désolé. Au revoir, à la semaine prochaine… »

Duo regarde sa mère et, se mordant la lèvre et avec les yeux qui suivent, il la supplie de pouvoir lui dire un mot doux.

Hélène lui sourit et hoche la tête en clignant des yeux en signe d'approbation.

« Je t'aime ! »

Et duo appuie sur le bouton rouge.

**Maison Yuy.**

« Il m'a dit je t'aime ! … Et il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui ! »

« Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? »

« Hn ? »

« Houla ! Tu es repassé en mode deux consommes ? »

Heero fronce les sourcils

« PAPA. »

Son père lui fait son plus beau sourire et ça fait peur !

« Oui, c'est moi ou Odin Yuy au choix. Et toi c'est Heero Yuy ! »

Heero baisse la tête en secouant celle-ci.

« Un vrai gamin ! »

Odin cette fois-ci lève à son tour un sourcil et fait un sourire en coin.

« Oui, mais le gamin peut encore baisser ton pantalon et boxer et te donner une bonne fessée déculottée mon garçon ! »

Heero relève la tête rouge de honte.

« Hn ! C'est vrai ! Tu le ferais ? »

« Si tu fais une énormmmmmmmmmmmmmme bêtise ! OUI ! … … En attendent, si on ne redescend pas au plus vite, c'est moi qui risque une punition de la part de ta mère pour ne pas t'avoir ramené avec moi pour le dîner…. Heero ? Tu vas bien ? »

Heero sourit comme il le peut et là ! Ça inquiète !

« Oui, papa. Ça va ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Tout va bien. Allez, dépêchons-nous avant que maman n'arrive avec la cuillère en bois. »

« Toi aussi, elle t'a fait le coup ? »

« Hn ! »

Odin n'est pas stupide et si son fils est reparti en mode « hn », c'est que quelque chose le tracasse…

Mais quoi ?

Ces 8 jours passèrent trop lentement au goût d'Heero.

Duo, lui, n'avait pratiquement pas vu son père de la semaine, à croire qui l'évitait au possible.

Et ce lundi matin, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il arriva au lycée. Son dos et ses fesses vont beaucoup mieux. Duo a pu se rendre compte des talents de sa mère en tant qu'infirmière. En premier lieu, il n'avait pratiquement pas souffert. Là où la peau avait craqué, elle lui avait appliqué dès le lundi après être rentrée du travail, qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt d'ailleurs, des pansements qui permettent une cicatrisation en un temps record. Ce que l'on ne trouve que dans les milieux hospitaliers ou en Cliniques, au vu de la grandeur des pansements, 30 cm de long et 15 de large ! Et avec tous les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigué, Duo allait beaucoup mieux déjà le mercredi et le samedi il était en pleine forme.

Donc, quand Heero le vit arriver de loin avec le sourire, il retrouva le sien qui l'avait quitté depuis ces 8 derniers jours et ces parents commençaient à avoir très peur qu'il ne retombe en dépression, comme au moment du décès de Yoko.

Evidemment, ils ne peuvent pas se voir avant l'intercours. Zechs et Wufei leur gardèrent leurs affaires de cours, plus celles de sport pour qu'ils soient moins encombrés dans les toilettes du Stade.

Heero prend Duo immédiatement dans ses bras, sans trop le serrer car il se doute bien qu'il n'était pas parti en vacance sur une île paradisiaque.

Il l'embrasse avec beaucoup d'amour et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Duo.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, mon ange. Tu m'a tellement manqué… Que t'a-t-il fait Duo ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Duo, s'il te plaît… Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait samedi ! »

Duo soupire, enfouit et pose sa joue contre son épaule gauche.

« Il m'a puni très sévèrement et pour la première fois ma mère m'a soigné. Il a eu des remords Heero. C'est la première fois je crois ! »

« Avec quoi t'a-t-il frappé ? »

« Le ceinturon qu'il portait sur lui… Heero ! Je ne veux plus en parler. Il sait pour toi et moi. Il m'évite depuis samedi et je ne sais pas comment aller vers lui et, là tout de suite, j'ai juste envie d'être dans tes bras, de sentir ton odeur et que tu m'embrasses… C'est tout ce que je veux pour l'instant mon amour ! »

« D'accord, mon ange. Juste une dernière question ! Qui était avec toi lorsque tu m'as téléphoné dimanche soir ? »

Duo relève son visage et le regarde en souriant.

« Ma mère. Elle m'aime toujours. Je t'aime Heechan. Embrasse-moi ! »

Heero l'embrasse. Ils ont 8 jours à rattraper.

Duo se sent bien et en sécurité dans les bras d'Heero. Sa mère l'aime toujours et ne lui a pas dit que son amour était mal. Un grand pas pour le futur retour de Solo chez eux. Et là, Duo y croit de plus en plus…

_**suivre…**_

_C'est la dernière fois que Duo est violenté par son père._

_Duo a une nouvelle alliée !_

_Sa maman._

_Et l'espoir que Solo revienne enfin !_

**_Catirella _**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Wufei/Zechs - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Un chapitre tout mignon, qui me touche tout autant que les autres… Demain, je corrige la suite !_ ... **Mais vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite ! Gomen... Catirella **

**Note de l'auteur : **

Chapitre - 2. Et oui… Après celui-ci, il ne restera plus que deux chapitres.

Que vous dire ? Rien ! Je préfère vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre tout en douceur…

Il est plus court… Mais le suivant sera beaucoup plus long par contre…

_**Merci Hlo pour cette correction, Bisous… Cat**_

Bonne lecture à vous tous. Bisous. Catirella

**NOTE**

**Hlo, à partir du 15 juin 2006, aura encore moins de disponibilités.  
Les chapitres arriveront encore plus doucement.  
Les petits OS du mardi feront leur apparition si Hlo a le temps de les corriger.  
Pour le reste toujours pareil !  
Donc…  
Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.  
Merci de votre obligeance.**

≈≈≈

**De Plus...**

**Je suis désoler pour le Petit OS du mardi, mais depuis samedi Hlo ne reçoit plus mes mails. Donc elle n'a pas eu mon fichier avec celui-ci. Il arrivera donc des que ce souci sera résolue.**

**FF a débloquer mon compte comme indiquer !**

**OUF...**

≈≈≈≈≈

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 

Le temps passait très vite car nous sommes à trois semaines des vacances de Noël.

La dernier correction de Duo remontait à deux semaines et il espérait que celle-ci soit la dernière.

Son père l'évite au maximum et cela commence à le peiner car il l'aime malgré tout.

Heero et lui n'ont par refait l'amour depuis. Duo ne veut pas pour le moment. Ce vendredi après-midi, il est très triste car il désire que son père lui reparle, même si c'est pour lui crier dessus. Il voudrait aussi ouvrir une porte dans l'esprit de son père pour le retour de Solo, si cela est possible.

La mère de Duo lui a pourtant expliqué que depuis une semaine il avait repris des affaires à son cabinet d'avocats qui nécessitaient qu'il reste plus tard au bureau. Duo avait du mal à le croire. Heero, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo aimait tellement son père avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces deux dernières années.

Duo est perdu dans ses pensées.

« Duo ! … **Duo !** … »

Quatre qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés, lui donne un petit coup de coude. Heero, étant en face de lui, cela lui était impossible. Et la table à la bibliothèque était trop large pour lui faire du pied ou autre.

Depuis le mercredi, Trowa et Quatre étaient dans la confidence ainsi qu'Hilde.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Duo qui avait fait une boulette à l'heure du déjeuner alors que tous les autres attendaient Heero pour ce rendre au self.

Duo avait viré au rouge et tout était rentré dans l'ordre durant le repas. Duo, lui, n'allait plus dans les gradins car le froid de décembre commençait à être mordant.

Il restait dans le hall du lycée. Il demanderait vendredi soir à ses parents la permission de manger au self dés le lundi suivant, car là, il avait de plus en plus besoin d'un repas chaud le midi.

Bien que jusqu'à maintenant c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de ne pas manger au self.

Ses parents ne lui avaient en fait jamais interdit outre mesure.

Donc, il n'avait pas de crainte quand à leur approbation. Il lui fallait juste l'argent pour alimenter la carte donc il ne s'était pas encore servi depuis son arrivée dans ce lycée.

Duo regarde Quatre qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude.

« Hum ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder. Mais Heero qui t'appelle depuis plus de deux minutes ! »

Duo vire au rouge et reporte son attention sur son amant qui le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Cela amuse beaucoup les six autres.

Oui ! Ils étaient tous là, sans exception.

Réléna avait besoin de faire des recherches en compagnie d'Hilde. Et là, tout le petit groupe avait pu se rendre compte que ces deux-là étaient plus que des amies maintenant. Elles le leur avaient annoncé officiellement avant que des sous-entendus stupides ne fusent dans tous les sens.

Quatre et Trowa devaient aussi faire un devoir en histoire qui nécessitait la bibliothèque du lycée. Quatre avait râlé et Trowa l'avait grondé la veille. Les autres avaient bien rigolé car Quatre avait, bien sûr, boudé.

Donc, ils étaient tous les 8 cette après-midi là, à la bibliothèque.

« Duo, tu peux venir un instant s'il te plaît ? »

Duo baise la tête et se mord la lèvre. Il n'avait pas été des plus présents avec Heero depuis deux jours. Il savait que là, il méritait plus ou moins une réprimande de son amant.

« Bien sûr Heero ! »

Ils se lèvent donc tous les deux et, ensembles, se rendent bien évidemment dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque. Ils ne les avaient pas encore visitées celles-là !

Une fois arrivés dans ce lieu un peu plus propre que celles du lycée et des vestiaires du stade, c'est Duo qui parle en premier.

« Excuse-moi Heechan, je suis désolé mon amour ! »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? … Je m'inquiète pour toi Duo ! … Tu es complètement ailleurs depuis hier. Qu'y a-t-il ? … C'est encore ton père ? »

Duo le regarde en souriant et l'attire à l'intérieur d'une des toilettes. Une fois la porte fermée, Duo embrasse Heero en se collant le plus possible à lui… Heero répond immédiatement à l'étreinte et au baiser de son ange.

Le baiser dure longtemps.

Le premier de la journée…

Duo le rompt et enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« Tu n'es pas fâché après moi ? »

« Non ! … Pourquoi le saurais-je ? … Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse ! … Je commence à te connaître Duo. »

« Je t'aime tant ! »

Duo soupire de bien-être. Il reste dans les bras de son amour et ne veut plus penser l'espace de quelques minutes.

« Garde-moi juste dans tes bras. Je veux juste ne plus penser à rien d'autre que toi et moi ! »

Heero le câline avec sa joue.

« Ne pense plus à rien alors ! Je veille sur toi mon amour… »

« Merci Heechan ! »

Duo cherche encore plus de chaleur. Il sait qu'il le verra demain après-midi chez lui pour travailler sur le journal, mais c'est là maintenant qu'il a besoin de sa présence, de son odeur, de son amour pour lui.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite.

Trop vite pour Heero.

Même s'il sait que le père de Duo ne l'a plus touché, plus le faite qu'ils ne se voient plus depuis lundi, le week-end est là. Et le père de Duo ne travaille pas encore les week-end qu'il le sache.

Duo est avec sa mère devant un DVD lorsque son père rentre enfin de son cabinet.

Il est 22h40 passées ce vendredi soir.

Hélène lui réchauffe son repas et Duo en profite pour le rejoindre à table.

David n'ose pas le regarder. Il a toujours cette boule à l'estomac.

S'il avait pris 6 petits kilos depuis son mariage avec Hélène, le peu de petit ventre et petits bourrelets qu'il avait il y a 15 jours n'existaient plus… Il ne mangeait plus le midi depuis 13 jours et le soir il grignotait les plats qu'Hélène lui faisait dans l'espoir qu'il retrouve l'appétit.

Duo vit tout de suite que son père avait perdu du poids. Cela lui allait très bien, il était encore plus beau. Mais l'inquiétude de Duo s'amplifia, vis-à-vis de cet homme qu'il aimait vraiment.

Duo avait pris place en face de lui. Hélène, après avoir déposé l'assiette de pâtes au gratin devant David, les laissa ensemble. Elle savait maintenant que David ne toucherait plus Duo pour lui faire du mal.

**Tout était enfin fini.**

David, avec sa fourchette, tournait les pâtes sans pour autant les manger.

« Papa ! … Tu es fâché après moi ? »

Pour le coup, David regarda Duo avec étonnement.

« Non ! … C'est que je m'en veux terriblement Duo. Je te demande pardon. »

Puis David replonge son regard sur son assiette qu'il ne touche toujours pas.

« Papa, il faut que tu manges ! Tu vas tomber malade si tu ne manges pas. Je t'aime papa… S'il te plaît ! Mange pour maman et moi. »

David soupire… Bien sûr Duo ne lui dira pas qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Il ne le mérite pas de tout manière. Et lui-même ne lui demandera pas qu'il le pardonne… Il pouvait juste lui dire qu'il regrettait et s'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Hélène revient avec deux verres remplis de soda.

« Tiens mon chéri ! »

Puis Hélène prit place entre eux deux.

« Merci maman ! … J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Je peux manger au self du lycée ? Il fait de plus en plus froid et le hall, même couvert, est à l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent de poche pour mes repas de tout une semaine ! »

« Tu n'as tout de même pas payé tes repas avec ton argent de poche ? »

« Non maman ! Je n'ai pas encore mangé au self. Je voulais votre accord. »

Duo respire un grand coup.

« Si je dois me payer mes repas je… »

« **Ne dis pas de bêtise Duo.** »

Duo déglutit. David le fixe. Et ces yeux ne reflétaient pas la joie de vivre. Il a reposé la fourchette qui, pour le moment, n'a servit à rien, sauf jouer avec le plat qui a refroidi.

« Nous te donnerons de l'argent pour alimenter ta carte pour le self. Quand celle-ci serra presque vide, tu nous le dis et nous te redonnerons de quoi la réalimenter. Il est hors de question que tu payes tes repas du midi. Tu as combien en argent de poche ? »

« Maman me donne 20 euros par mois ! »

« C'est tout ?.! … Hélène ! C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de lui donner 20 euros ? »

« Oui David. Il y a trois ans. Tu n'as pas changé la somme depuis. »

David soupire.

« J'ai plus pensé à cela… C'est vrai aussi que je n'ai pas spécialement fait attention au fait que tu ne mangeais pas au self. »

David reporte de nouveau son attention sur Duo.

« Et comment as-tu fait l'année dernière ? »

« J'ai mangé à l'extérieur tout l'hiver. »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? … On ne t'a pas interdit de manger au self si mes souvenirs sont exacts. »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Non… Mais je ne voulais pas qui tu me grondes si je mangeais avec des garçons. »

Resoupir de David.

« Tu as hélas raison… Je te donnerai de l'argent de poche dimanche soir. On peut faire un chèque pour le self ? »

Il relève son visage et regarde son père.

« Oui papa. Je me suis renseigné aujourd'hui. »

« Tu avais faim, je suppose ! »

Duo a un peu honte de la réponse.

« Oui. »

« Là tu mériterais une punition Duo ! »

Duo baisse les yeux et se mord la lèvre… Il doit bien admettre que son père a raison pour une fois.

David reresoupire et ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

« Une autre question ! Tu es toujours en short au sport ? »

« Oui. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Non. »

« **Quoi ? … Mais que portent-ils ? **»

« Des survêtements maman. »

« **DUO. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Là, c'est stupide. Tu sais très bien que nous t'aurions acheté celui-ci immédiatement. Je ne suis pas contente du tout…** »

Là aussi, Duo reconnaît avoir fait preuve de stupidité. Et il avait un peu oublié de leur en parler aussi.

« Pardon maman ! Je n'y ai plus pensé. »

Hélène soupire à son tour.

« Nous irons demain matin t'en acheter un. »

« J'ai mes cours de Japonais et Russe ! »

« Et bien tu ne les feras pas ! Cela te servira de leçon. Et c'est moi qui te puni et non ton père cette fois-ci ! Non mais ! »

Tout en disant cela, Hélène avait croisé les bras, les sourcils froncés.

David éclate de rire. Duo le regarde avec de grands yeux. Hélène, elle, fait l'offusquée.

« David ! Tu pourrais me soutenir quand même ! »

David se reprend un peu.

« Excuse-moi ma chérie mais le « Non mais ! » était trop drôle ! »

Hélène sourit.

« Oui… C'est vrai… Mais là, tu es quand même puni Duo. Pas de cours demain matin. »

Duo sourit à sa mère et la regarde avec tendresse.

« Oui maman. J'ai mérité la punition. Je t'aime maman ! »

« Je t'aime aussi mon chéri… Et toi, tu me fais le plaisir de manger tes pâtes et plus vite que cela ! »

David regarde Duo et lui sourit à son tour. Duo, lui, fixe son père avec un visage serein et un léger sourire.

« Elle a retrouvé ses vingt ans ! »

« **DAVID MAXWELL !** »

« Je t'aime Hélène Maxwell. »

Hélène prend des couleurs aux joues. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Et encore moins devant leur fils.

Duo est heureux. Il n'a pas vécu de scène telle que celle-ci depuis plus de deux ans.

Le week-end se passa bien.

Duo alla avec sa mère le samedi matin faire des achats vestimentaires. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait.

Le samedi après-midi, il travailla avec Heero pour le journal de l'école, ainsi que le dimanche matin. Avec quelques câlins en toute chasteté… Maman Marina était malade et se retrouvait couchée dans la chambre juste en face de celle d'Heero.

En plus ce week-end, Duo ne put aller dans la pièce interdite. Manque de temps.

Le dimanche soir, David remit à Duo un chèque de 60 euros pour la cantine et il lui donna la même somme en liquide.

« Papa ! C'est quoi tout cet argent en liquide ? »

« Ton argent de poche pour le mois. »

« C'est beaucoup trop ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela. »

« Tu dépenses ce que tu veux et tu mets de côté le reste si cela te fait plaisir. Cette somme est désormais ce que je te donnerai tous les mois. »

« Maman m'a déjà donné mes 20 euros pour le mois de décembre ! »

« Ce que te donne ta mère ne me regarde pas. Nous en avons discuté hier soir. Elle te donne ce qu'elle veut et moi aussi de mon côté. Et ne crois pas que je te donne cet argent pour me racheter. Je sais que rien ne le pourra. »

« Merci papa. Je vais en mettre une partie sur mon compte. »

« Tu n'as pas de carte bancaire au fait ? »

« Non… »

« Il faudra aussi s'occuper de cela. »

Duo prend son courage à deux mains et ose demander.

« Et pour Solo ? »

Le visage de David se durcit.

Duo n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Trop tôt.

« Quoi Solo ? »

« Non rien. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. »

« Bien ! … Car il n'y a rien à dire pour le moment à son sujet. »

« Oui papa. »

« Allez ! Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher. Demain tu as cours. Bonne nuit Duo. »

Duo sourit à son père.

« Bonne nuit papa. »

Le lundi midi, Duo mangea pour la première fois avec tout le groupe. Et il prit beaucoup de plaisir à savourer un plat chaud. Même si le self ne fait pas de la grande cuisine, c'est toujours mieux qu'un sandwich dans le froid.

Duo était aussi très heureux.

Son père ne lui avait pas demandé avec qui il mangerait tous les midi. Mais il restait quand même sur ses gardes. La dernière correction à coups de ceinture avait été des plus douloureuses. Le calme avant la tempête… C'est cette impression qu'il avait eu lorsque les coups tombaient sur son corps. Il ne l'avait pas frappé plus que cela durant quelques temps, sauf pour la gifle méritée par contre.

Rester vigilant. Ne pas s'afficher avec Heero. Ne pas aussi reprendre du plaisir plus que nécessaire pour le moment avec son amant.

**Solo !**

Bientôt ! Oui, très bientôt, il allait pouvoir en parler enfin à ses parents.

_**suivre…**_

_Duo a fait une tentative pour parler de Solo à son père !  
Mais cela ne semblait pas être le bon moment encore.  
Dans le chapitre suivant vous saurez enfin ce qui est arrivé à Solo.  
Bisous !_

**_Catirella _**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Wufei/Zechs - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella : _

_Un chapitre très dur à corriger… Tu m'as fait pleurer Cat ! _

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de la fiction pourquoi.

Le secret de la mort de Solo va être enfin levé.

Pour moi l'émotion pour l'écriture de ce chapitre a dépassé tout ce que j'ai pu écrire à aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture et sortez vos mouchoirs. Bisous. Catirella

**NOTE **

**Hlo à partir du 15 juin 2006 aura encore moins de disponibilités.  
Les chapitres arriveront encore plus doucement.  
Les petits OS du mardi feront leur apparition si l'Hlo a le temps de les corriger.  
Pour le reste toujours pareil !  
Donc…  
Aucune nouvelle fiction à chapitre ne débutera non plus. Même si certaines touchent à leur fin d'ici quelques chapitres.  
Merci de votre obligeance.**

Merci Calamithy de ton aide, si tu lis cela, je sais que tu comprendras. Bisous, Catirella 

≈≈≈≈≈

**_Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres._**

**Pourquoi ?**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre16 

**Mercredi. **

Plus que deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël.

Il n'y a pas cours d'Athlétisme depuis lundi. Suite à un événement familial le professeur de sport a dû s'absenter pour la semaine. Duo rentre donc chez lui après son dernier cours qui se finissait à 13 heures.

Sa mère n'est pas encore rentrée de son travail, il prend donc le courrier et le dépose sur le guéridon prévu à cet effet. Au moment de poser celui-ci, la lettre du dessus attire son attention. Il la regarde sans pour autant l'ouvrir et se demande pourquoi ses parents reçoivent une lettre de cet endroit. Puis il la repose sur le dessus où était sa place.

Sa mère arrive une petite heure plus tard.

« Mon chéri, je suis désolée, nous avons eu une urgence et je n'ai pas pu te prévenir ! Tu vas bien ? »

Duo sourit à sa mère.

« Oui maman…. Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Grand-père est malade ? »

Hélène ne comprend pas pourquoi Duo pose cette question et encore moins pour quelle raison cette idée a pu l'effleurer.

« Non ! Pourquoi ? Il a téléphoné en notre absence ? »

Duo baisse la tête.

« Duo! Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je suis désolé maman ! J'ai juste pris le courrier comme je le fais à chaque fois que vous n'êtes pas là ! »

« Oui… Nous ne te l'avons pas interdit Duo ! Tu n'as pas fait de mal mon chéri ! »

Duo relève à nouveau son regard sur sa mère.

« J'ai vu la lettre qui se trouve sur le dessus de la pille et comme elle vient du cimetière, j'ai pensé que grand-père n'allait pas bien comme il fume beaucoup, mais c'est peut-être toi ou papa et… Maman ?… Maman ça va ? »

Hélène venait de fermer les yeux et un vertige l'a pris.

« Oui… Oui, ça va aller… Je vais juste m'assoire quelques instants et ça ira mieux. »

Duo guide sa mère jusqu'au salon où elle prend place dans le canapé. Duo ne voulant pas la laisser seule reste à ses côtés.

« Maman ! C'est papa ? Il est malade et vous prenez vos dispositions ? Maman, s'il te plaît, je veux savoir ! »

Hélène regarde son fils et lui fait un maigre sourire et pose sa main droite sur sa joue.

« Non mon chéri !Papa et moi allons bien. Nous ne sommes pas malades, mais je ne peux rien te dire ! »

« Maman. »

« Ton père… Papa te le dira ce soir… Je ne peux pas mon chéri, mais papa ce soir t'en parlera, d'accord mon chéri ? »

Le sourire, aussi petit soit-il, de sa mère lui dit qu'elle ne lui ment pas et que ni son père ni elle ne sont malades. Il lui sourit à son tour et pose sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère.

« J'attendrai que papa m'explique pour cette lettre ce soir... Maman ! … Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans l'un de vous deux… Je vous aime tant ! »

Hélène lui caresse les cheveux. Elle lui refait des câlins depuis peu. Elle aime tant caresser ses cheveux, ils sont si doux et sentent tellement bon. Elle l'embrasse sur ceux-ci.

« Papa et moi nous t'aimons aussi Duo. N'en doute jamais mon chéri ! »

Hélène téléphona à David dans l'après-midi pendant que Duo était dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

David rentra plus tôt que ces dernières semaines. Hélène se blottit dans ses bras en pleurant.

**Le moment était enfin arrivé. **

Hélène resta en bas pendant que le père de Duo rejoignit celui-ci au premier. Il frappa à la porte.

« Oui. »

Son père entre et Duo lui sourit. David lui tend la main et l'invite à le rejoindre sur son lit. Duo prend une grande inspiration… Il va avoir l'explication de cette lettre adressée à ses parents.

« Duo, je… »

David ferme les yeux et les rouvre après avoir à son tour repris de l'air.

« Papa ! Maman m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas malades ! C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas malades et grand-père va bien lui aussi. »

« Ah ! Je t'écoute papa. »

« Avant tout… Ne m'en veux pas ! Je voulais te le dire mais il ne voulait pas ! »

Duo ne comprend pas où son père veut en venir. Il fronce les sourcils. Le « **il** » serait-il Solo?

« Ton frère ne t'a pas abandonné mon chéri… »

Le visage de Duo s'illumine d'un coup. Son père sait où se trouve Solo. Il va donc sûrement le revoir, enfin, après plus de deux années. Et peut-être sera-t-il avec eux pour Noël cette année.

Son père pose sa main sur la joue de son fils et des larmes coulent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Duo perd son sourire et attend la suite.

Son père pleure…

« Une semaine après que j'ai mis ton frère à la porte, il m'a téléphoné à mon cabinet. Nous avons beaucoup discuté et il m'a parlé d'un projet qu'il avait depuis longtemps avec Treize, son compagnon… »

Son père avale sa salive avec difficulté.

« Il m'a dit que tu étais au courant pour ce projet et que l'occasion venait de se présenter. Il voulait venir le soir à la maison pour nous dire au revoir ainsi qu'à toi surtout… J'ai refusé. »

Duo baisse la tête. Alors il avait donc essayé de le revoir avant de partir en Angleterre. C'est là qu'il est! Mais quel rapport avec cette lettre ?

« Le lendemain, ta mère m'a appelé, paniquée… J'ai… Excuse-moi… »

Son père doit s'arrêter un instant. Il a tellement peur de la réaction de Duo lorsqu'il s'aura, et tous ses souvenirs qui lui font tellement mal.

« J'ai donc rejoint ta mère à l'hôpital où elle travaillait à l'époque. Solo et Treize avaient eu un terrible accident de voiture juste 10 minutes après leur départ pour l' Angleterre. Un camion les a percutés de plein fouet. Le chauffeur du camion s'était endormi au volant… Treize est mort sur le coup et… Et Solo dans les 4 heures qui ont suivi… »

Duo est livide et il secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« Duo… »

« Non. »

« Duo, je suis désolé, je… »

« **Non. Il n'est pas mort. **»

« Duo… Solo est mort. »

« **NON. TU DIS ÇA POUR ME PUNIR D'AVOIR REGARDE CETTE LETTRE… NON ! IL N'EST PAS MORT… **»

« Duo, je t'en prie, calme-toi… »

« **NE ME TOUCHE PAS… TU MENS, TU MENNNNNNNNNNNS… LAISSE-MOI, NONNNNNNNNNN… **»

Duo repousse violemment son père qui veut le prendre dans ses bras. Il se retrouve au sol et Duo fuit dans la pièce où se trouvent toutes les affaires de Solo. Il ouvre la porte tellement fort que la poignet s'enfonce dans le mur. Il se précipite sur le doudou et va dans l'angle gauche de la pièce et se laisse glisser le long du mur.

Avec un mouvement de balancier, il cogne sa tête contre le mur. Il ne dit qu'une chose en serrant le doudou dans ses bras contre son cœur.

« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non… »

Hélène qui avait gravi l'escalier au premier cri perçu, est impuissante. Et David aussi.

Il avait rejoint Duo aussitôt qu'il s'était remis sur ses pieds. Hélène porte la main à sa bouche et s'effondre à terre.

« David ? »

David sait qu'il ne peut rien. Il le lui avait dit. Maintenant, il comprit encore mieux les dernières paroles de son fils aîné.

« Reste là. Je reviens. »

Hélène lève les yeux vers lui et le suit du regard. Il rentre à nouveau dans la chambre de Duo et prend son portable.

Il trouve ce qu'il cherche et appuie sur la touche d'appel. Après trois sonneries, la personne répond.

_« Duo. » _

« Non Heero… C'est son père. »

_« Où est Duo ? Que lui avez-vous encore fait ? » _

David ferme les yeux. Il sait.

« Si vous avez peur que je l'ai frappé, la réponse est non. De ce côté-là, il va bien et je n'ai plus l'intention de lever la main sur mon fils. C'est… C'est plus grave. Je… »

_« Vous lui avez enfin dit pour Solo ? » _

David est pris au dépourvu.

« Oui, mais comment ? … »

David soupire.

« Quelle importance de savoir comment vous le savez pour le moment … Je m'excuse Heero ! … Il a besoin de vous, il croit que je lui ai menti, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie… **J'ai peur**… Nous ne voulons pas perdre notre deuxième fils. Nous avons besoin de vous et lui encore plus ! »

_« J'arrive au plus vite avec mes parents. A tout de suite M. Maxwell. » _

« Merci Heero ! »

_« C'est normal Monsieur. J'aime votre fils. » _

« Je le sais Heero. Je le sais… »

Heero coupe la communication.

10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivent. Hélène les attend au pied de la porte. Elle sourit à Heero.

« Monte au premier. Son père est resté à la porte de la pièce où il se trouve. »

« Merci Madame… Maman ! Tu viens avec moi s'il te plaît ? »

Marina l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Bien sûr mon amour. Je peux ? »

« Je vous en prie Madame. Monsieur, merci d'être venu aussi vite. »

Odin lui sourit et rentre à la suite de son fils et sa femme.

Heero et Marina trouvent le père de Duo avec une épaule sur le chambranle de la porte. Il ne quitte pas des yeux Duo et pleure en silence.

Heero, qui ne l'avait jamais vu, est impressionné. Cet homme est d'une prestance incroyable et très beau de surcroît. Il comprend un peu mieux le besoin de Duo de toujours l'excuser pour ses actes de violence vis-à-vis de lui. Mais là, devant eux, un homme a peur… Peur que son fils ne se mure à tout jamais dans un autre monde.

Heero et Marina s'approchent.

« M. Maxwell ! »

David met quelques secondes avant que comprendre que l'on venait de l'appeler. Il tourne enfin la tête vers les deux personnes qui se trouvent à ses côtés maintenant.

« Oui… Et vous devez être Heero ! »

« Oui monsieur et vous pouvez me tutoyer ! »

« Merci Heero. Mme Yuy je suppose ? »

« Oui. Mon fils m'a demandé de monter avec lui, j'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas ? »

« Non. Vous êtes la bienvenue. »

Il regarde à nouveau Duo qui ne dit plus rien à présent.

« Il a cessé de répéter «non» et de bouger depuis environs 5 minutes. »

David ferme les yeux et soupire.

« Je ne lui ai pas menti Heero… Pas cette fois. »

« Je sais M. Maxwell. »

« J'ai cru comprendre en effet que tu savais tout… Je veux seulement qu'il soit heureux maintenant. Rien d'autre ne compte Heero. Et quoi que tu fasses, je t'en remercie d'avance. Même si nous le perdons et si je dois payer mes actes vis-à-vis de lui. »

Il regarde Heero à présent.

« Le plus important, c'est qu'il soit heureux avec toi. Je vous laisse. Et encore merci à vous. »

David rejoint sa femme et le père d'Heero qu'il va rencontrer.

Heero prend la main de sa mère. Il ferme les yeux.

« Maman ! J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. »

Heero avait juste dit à ses parents « Duo sait enfin pour son frère » et ils avaient tout de suite compris à la vue de la panique de leur fils.

« Je reste derrière toi. Si tu veux que je prenne le relais je le ferai. Mais c'est de toi dont il a le plus besoin pour le moment. Il faut que tu trouves les mots justes pour le faire revenir. Je sais que c'est dur lorsque nous sommes nous-même confrontés à ces évènements. »

Elle embrasse Heero et le serre dans ses bras.

« Nous avons nous aussi failli te perde et il nous a fallu du temps pour trouver les mots qui t'ont fait revenir à nous. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis que Duo est dans ton cœur mon chéri. Laisse parler celui-ci et il s'ouvrira à toi et te reviendra du monde où il est en train de sombrer petit à petit à chaque minute qui passe. »

Heero prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène et pénètre dans ce lieu sans lumière.

Il s'approche de Duo et se met à genoux face à lui. Marina reste à l'écart en les observant.

Doucement Heero tend sa main droite pour la poser sur les cheveux de Duo qui ne réagit pas. Encore plus doucement, il se rapproche plus jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa joue sur ses cheveux à la place de sa main.

« Duo… Mon ange ! Je suis là… Je ne vais pas te laisser… Mon amour. Solo ne t'a pas abandonné et ton père t'a dit la vérité mon cœur… »

Il le prend dans ses bras sans le brusquer et sans le bouger. Ils restent ainsi plus de 20 minutes. Au bout de celles-ci, Heero recommence à lui parler.

« Duo, mon amour… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Que veux-tu que je fasse sans toi maintenant ? … Il ne me restera plus qu'à te rejoindre dans ton monde pour ne faire qu'un avec toi… Je sais que la perte de Solo est terrible pour ton cœur. Mais le mien ne survivra pas si je te perds à mon tour… Nous avons tellement de choses encore à faire et Solo aurait voulu que tu les lui racontes, j'en suis sûr. Maintenant tu sais où il est. Tu n'as plus à te faire du souci pour lui. Et je suis sûr qu'il veille sur toi, même si tu n'y as pas fait attention… C'est peut-être lui qui m'a guidé à toi, lui aussi qui a aidé ton père à revivre pour te rendre à nouveau heureux… Honore sa mémoire mon Ange, en revenant avec nous. Mon An… »

« J'ai peur Heechan… »

Heero pleure de joie.

« Mon Ange… »

« Ne me quitte pas. Pas toi aussi… »

« Non, je ne te quitte pas mon Ange… »

Duo, dont le corps était crispé, se détendit et s'effondra sur Heero en pleurs. Il agrippa la taille d'Heero en coinçant le doudou entre lui et Heero.

De part sa position, Heero ne pouvait que lui caresser les cheveux et le laisser pleurer.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Duo, épuisé, s'endormit en ne desserrant pas sa prise sur Heero.

Marina descendit chercher les parents de Duo. Hélène s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de celle-ci et David, aidé d'Odin qui était monté avec eux, dégagea Heero. Une fois fait, David prit Duo dans ses bras et le porta dans son lit. Il le mit plus à l'aise et retourna chercher Heero qui était resté dans l'autre pièce.

« Heero. »

Heero est aussi très fatigué mais heureux que Duo soit revenu.

« Tu peux aller avec lui dans son lit si tu veux. Je pense qu'il sera plus sécurisé de t'y trouver à son réveil. »

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

« Je… Je peux aller avec lui ? »

David lui fait un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Si tes parents sont d'accord bien entendu ! »

Odin caresse le dos de son fils.

« Il n'y a aucun problème pour nous. Tu peux y aller Heero. Et n'oublie pas ta mère et moi nous t'aimons. »

« Je vais te rapporter des vêtements propres mon chéri et je m'occupe aussi du lycée. Tu n'iras pas ces deux prochains jours et je pense que Duo non plus ? »

« Non il n'ira pas au lycée. »

« Alors je le rejoins ! Merci M. Maxwell ! »

« David, Heero ! Appelle-moi David. »

« Merci David. »

**Le lendemain matin, vers 10h30. **

Duo, par instinct, s'était blotti contre Heero dés son entrée dans le lit et n'avait pas bougé depuis cet instant. Heero, lui, l'avait veillé, puis à son tour gagné par la fatigue, était tombé dans un sommeil réparateur.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Heero le regardait dormir contre lui, en lui caressant le dos.

Duo commençait à bouger dans son sommeil pour enfin ouvrir les yeux péniblement. Lorsque son regard croise celui d'Heero, la panique le gagna.

« Calme-toi mon Ange ! »

« Mais, mon père ! »

« C'est ton père qui m'a demandé de te rejoindre mon amour, alors ne panique pas et rallonge-toi encore un petit moment. »

Duo se recouche et pose son visage sur le torse d'Heero.

« Je n'ai donc pas rêvé hier ? »

« Non Duo. Tu n'as pas rêvé ! »

Les larmes coulent à nouveau de ses yeux améthystes.

« Solo est donc mort depuis plus de deux ans ! »

« Oui mon Ange, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tous là. Et je t'aime plus que tout mon amour. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux, seule chose qu'il peut atteindre pour le moment une nouvelle fois.

On frappe à la porte.

« Oui, entrez! »

Duo répond sans même réfléchir un instant. Encore sous le choc de la mort de son frère.

La mère de Duo entre doucement et sourit en voyant les garçons l'un contre l'autre. Heero et Duo rougissent fortement.

« Maman, je suis… »

« Ne dis rien mon chéri. Reste dans ses bras… Papa doit encore te parler. Il peut venir vous voir ? »

« Je peux les laisser Mme Maxwell ! »

« Non Heero, et mon prénom est Hélène. Tu peux rester. David veut que tu entendes ce qu'il doit dire à Duo et si vous voulez construire un avenir ensemble, cela vaut mieux. »

« Oui papa peut venir, mais je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais le lui dire et je vous prépare un petit déjeuné. »

Puis elle disparut comme elle était apparue. Deux minutes plus tard, David arriva. Duo et Heero étaient très gênés. David leur sourit.

Puis il s'assit au bout du lit et pose une enveloppe blanche à ses côtés.

« Ça va un peu mieux Duo ? »

« Oui papa, mais c'est dur. »

« Je sais Duo. Je peux te parler de ce jour-là ? »

Duo déglutit… Mais il voulait savoir et comprendre.

« Oui papa. »

« Bien. Avant tout, je te remercie Heero. »

« De rien M. M… David ! »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux, mais ne dit rien. Il attend les explications de son père quant à la mort de Solo.

« Comme je te l'ai dit hier, Solo n'a pas survécu à l'accident de voiture. L'hémorragie interne n'a pas pu être arrêtée. Quand je suis arrivé, il était conscient et avait réalisé qu'il allait mourir… J'ai voulu t'appeler mais il m'en a empêché ! »

« **POURQUOI ? **»

David lui fait un léger sourire.

« Il savait que son départ suite au fait que je l'avais mis à la porte, t'avait beaucoup perturbé et il ne voulait pas que tu le vois mourir. Je lui ai demandé pardon et il m'a pardonné. J'ai de nouveau tenté de te faire venir, mais son refus fut sans appel. »

David pose la main sur l'enveloppe blanche.

« Dans cette enveloppe, il y en a une autre qui contient une lettre qui t'est destinée. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandissent.

« Je l'ai préservée depuis sa mort dans celle-ci, pour qu'elle s'abîme le moins possible… Duo ! … Elle est couverte du sang de ton frère, mais il a voulu te l'écrire lui-même en me faisant promettre de ne rien te dire de son décès, jusqu'au moment où je te juge prêt à l'entendre… La chose la plus dure qu'il m'ait demandé de faire : continuer comme si nous n'avions pas voulu le retrouver... Il pensait te protéger… **Moi !**Je me suis mis à te battre pour des raisons qui ne valent rien… Un acte gratuit durant plus de deux années… Pour te punir d'être comme lui. Et pour le punir de nous avoir quitter… J'ai tout rejeté sur toi… Tout ! … Même mes propres fautes… Je n'ai aucune excuse Duo… Je voulais peut-être inconsciemment te faire du mal pour me protéger moi aussi de la réalité. Je savais un an avant que Solo ne meure que tu aimais les garçons. J'ai surpris une discussion entre toi et ton frère un soir et je me suis persuadé que c'était de ta faute s'il aimait lui aussi les garçons. J'avais tort, je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face. Et il est mort avec l'homme qu'il aimait… Je t'en ai voulu et tu n'y étais pour rien… Je ne te demande pas ton pardon… Je ne le mérite pas… Ta mère a fait son possible pour te protéger, mais j'étais buté… Il a fallu la mort du fils d'un de mes associés pour me faire réagir. Et ensuite je t'ai battu en te faisant saigner… Duo ! La lettre venant du cimetière de la ville, elle était pour nous prévenir que l'entretien de leur tombe avait bien été fait comme convenu. »

« **Ils sont ensembles ? **»

« Oui. Treize n'avait plus de famille semble-t-il. Nous les avons laissés ensembles, c'est la seule chose que nous avons fait de bien pour eux. Solo ne nous l'a pas demandé, mais nous ne voulions pas les séparer. Nous avons aussi fait suivre la tombe lorsque nous avons déménager, nous y allons toutes les semaines pour changer les fleurs… »

Duo sourit.

« Des tulipes blanches et des roses rouges ! »

« Oui. Je vois que Solo t'avait dit que Treize aimait les roses rouges. »

« Et Solo, les tulipes blanches. Mais comment as-tu su pour Treize ? »

« J'ai tout simplement demandé à ton frère avant qu'il ne nous quitte... Duo… Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu as toujours été mon préféré et Solo le savait. Mais j'aimais Solo et sa mort que nous avons dû te cacher a été dure à vivre pour nous aussi. Voir les meubles de sa chambre était devenu invivable pour ta mère et moi… Je sais que si tu avais su, tu aurais mieux compris pourquoi nous avons tout donné lors de notre déménagement… Tu t'es battu pour ses affaires et je t'ai battu pour me tenir tête… Je ne cherche pas d'excuse Duo… Je veux juste que tu comprennes que par moment ces deux ans ont été difficiles à vivre pour nous aussi... Nous avons respecté cette lettre… Et ni ta mère, ni moi, ne savons ce qu'il y est écrit… Nous l'avons juste aidé pour qu'il puisse te l'écrire de sa propre main droite. »

David se lève, contourne le lit du côté où se trouve Duo, l'embrasse sur les cheveux et lui donne l'enveloppe.

« Je vous laisse. Si vous voulez, nous irons sur la tombe cette après-midi. Il sera heureux que tu viennes le voir. Je t'aime mon fils. »

En disant cela, les yeux de David coulent d'eux-mêmes.

Puis David quitte la pièce en laissant un Duo qui pleure et un Heero qui vient de découvrir une version différente de celle qui lui s'était faite de la vie de la famille Maxwell depuis que son cœur battait pour Duo.

« Ça va aller mon amour ? »

« Oui… Juste une minute et je l'ouvre, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras durant cette minute ? »

Heero ne lui répond rien, mais l'attire à lui et Duo s'y blottit.

Duo prend son courage à deux mains et ouvre enfin l'enveloppe en restant dans les bras d'Heero.

Comme lui avait dit son père, celle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avec le nom de l'hôpital était couverte de sang séché. Duo a mal, mais il ouvert celle-ci. La lettre est aussi pleine de trace de sang, toujours avec le nom de l'hôpital dessus, et l'écriture de Solo qui part de travers.

Il commence la lecture à haute voix, le dernier souvenir de son frère, avec les larmes aux yeux.

_Duo, Petit frère,  
Je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul, mais je l'ai fait deux fois en moins de 9 jours. Je vais bientôt rejoindre Treize.  
Papa désirait te faire venir. Je ne l'ai pas voulu et toi, ne lui en veux pas s'il ne te dit pas que je suis parti sans te dire au revoir. Je veux que tu vives dans l'espoir de me revoir un jour, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bêtise pour me rejoindre mon petit frère que j'aime tant.  
De là où je vais, je essayerai de veiller sur toi. Je ne sais pas comment, quand, ni sous quelle forme, mais sache que tu resteras dans mon cœur à tout jamais . Tu es la petite merveille que j'ai tenu dans mes bras et la joie de vivre que tu m'as donner n'as pas de prix mon chaton.  
Chaton… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est comme cela que je t'ai appelé la première fois que je t'ai vu et que l'on t'a mis dans mes bras. J'aimerais être dans les tiens à cet instant mais je ne veux pas que tu me vois mourir.  
Je suis fatigué. Je t'aime et t'aimerai au delà de la mort. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé chaton. Pardonne-moi…  
Solo Maxwell, pour mon petit frère qui me manque déjà._

Duo s'effondre dans les bras d'Heero qui pleure aussi. Hélène n'est pas remontée leur dire que le petit déjeuner était prêt car elle sait qu'ils ne pourront rien avaler.

Vers 15 heurs, ils sont tous les quatre devant la tombe de Solo et Treize. Un magnifique bouquet de fleurs ornait celle-ci. Heero est resté légèrement en retrait. Duo est entre son père et sa mère. Il a pris la main de son père dans la sienne et a posé sa tête sur son épaule droite. Duo, pour les circonstances, porte un magnifique costume noir avec une chemise de la même couleur. Le manteau qu'il porte, tout aussi noir, le rend encore plus sublime pour être venu voir son frère et Treize. Heero lui a fait sa natte qui est retenu par un ruban de satin noir.

Au moment de quitter les lieux, alors qu'ils ont tous les trois tourné le dos à la tombe, un miaulement se fait entendre.

Ils se retournent tous et Heero s'approche pour voir lui aussi.

Un magnifique petit chaton tout blanc avec des yeux d'un bleu à faire pâlir le ciel est là, assis sur la tombe, à les regarder.

« **Oh ! Mon dieu !** »

Duo qui n'avait pas encore pleurer depuis leur arrivée au cimetière, a deux sillons de larme qui coulent sur ses joues. Ces parents eux aussi ont l'air en état de choc.

Heero, lui, ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont les yeux rivés sur cette boule de poils blanche qui trône sur la pierre tombale de leur fils et de son amant.

« Duo ? Qui a-t-il ? »

« Le chaton ! »

« Oui ? »

« Il a… Il a les yeux de Solo ! »

« C'est la première fois que je le vois ! Hélène ? »

« Oui ! Moi aussi !C'est incroyable ! La couleur de ses yeux ! »

Duo s'accroupit après avoir tiré sur son pantalon et tend la main droite vers celui-ci. Le chaton se lève et vient se frotter à lui en ronronnant et avant que Duo ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il lui monte sur un genoux pour s'y coucher en ronronnant.

« **Oniisan !** »

Les parents de Duo interrogent du regard Heero qui a souri au mot que vient de prononcer Duo. Il leur traduit avec à son tour des larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues.

« Grand frère… »

**_suivre… _**

**_Ce chapitre m'a fait pleurer du début à la fin…_**_ (moi aussiiii… On n'a pas idée d'écrire des trucs pareils! Hlo) _

**_J'ai même pleuré deux matins de suite avant de l'écrire car il m'est venu comme le chaton blanc sur la tombe… _**

**_De nulle part !… _**

_**Catirella**_


	18. Epilogue

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !

Couples : **Heero/Duo** - Wufei/Zechs - Trowa/Quatre

Sujet : Violences sur mineur et homophobie

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Cette fiction a longtemps été ma préférée, puis il y en a eu d'autres… même si je garde un petit coup de cœur pour Pourquoi… Elle a été très difficile à corriger, j'ai dû souvent m'arrêter et reprendre mon calme avant de continuer. Elle ne laisse absolument pas indifférente, le sujet est trop dur._

_Même si je ne l'ai pas corrigée du début jusqu'à la fin, je l'ai prise en cours de route, je ne suis pas prête à l'oublier._

_Merci Cat_

**Note de l'auteur : **

_Ecrit le 18 juin 2006._

**Voici l'épilogue….**  
Je me suis à la base moi-même étonnée d'avoir pu écrire une fiction sur ces deux sujets.  
La fin est bien sûr heureux. Je ne peux pas écrire de **Deathfic**. C'est quasi impossible pour moi !  
Ma vie est déjà limite **Angst **depuis déjà pas mal d'années, pas la peine de me la rappeler dans mes écris.

**UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS, TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ONT SUIVI CETTE FICION DU DEBUT A LA FIN.**

Au moment de dernière la mise en ligne, cette fiction a eu **176 reviews**… Merci encore.

Andromeda Aries ... Arlia eien … Aya121 … Babou … BernieCalling … Brooklyn … Chibi Kazan' (ookami) … cristalsky … didilove37 … Egwene Al' Vere … ElangelCaido … greynono … heavenlyJo … **Hlo** … Ipikou … Justshadows … kikou2011 … L'ange gardien … lapetiteallemande … lilu malfoy-potter … Lou … lun … Lynshan … miline … Moonfree … Nadège … Seddy … Seikyo no tenshi … Shali Maxwell … Shin' 1x2 … Shinie … Siashini ...surimigirl … Takara-sama … yami ni hikari … Yuky …

有難う

Ω **Un merci tout particulier à Hlo qui corrige tous mes écrits… Merci à toi ! **Ω

**_Bonne lecture à vous tous.  
kisu - _****キス ****_  
Catirella_**

Ω…Ω

**_Je suis absente ce week-end et demain, je bosse bien sûr.  
Donc, je ne répondrai pas à vos reviews tout de suite. Mais à mon retour.  
_**

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…**

Remerciement impossibles par mail (car pas de mail indiquer) : 

**surimigirl** : … J'espère que ton repas été bon! … Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je te remercie pour cette review… Bisous et à bientôt j'espère, Catirella.

Ω…Ω

_**Cette fiction est beaucoup plus sérieuse que les autres.**_

**Pourquoi ?

* * *

**

Epilogue

**5 ans plus tard. Premier samedi du mois de juillet… **

« Duo… Mon ange, il est plus que l'heure maintenant ! »

« Trop fatigué, tu m'as épuisé hier soir ! »

Un corps qui ne veut toujours pas se lever et un autre qui essaie depuis presque 40 minutes et qui, là, est rouge de honte.

Entre temps, celui-ci avait pris sa douche et s'était habillé. Et un troisième dans l'encadrement d'une porte avec une chose dans les mains.

Au creux d'une oreille, rouge de chez rouge, sous le regard de la troisième personne et de la chose…

« Duo ! Il y a quelqu'un qui a une doléance pour toi ! »

Duo ouvre un œil et vois le visage d'Heero rouge au possible…

Doléance… Egale, pas seul dans la chambre de la maison de ses parents. Donc soit c'est sa mère, soit son père… Et lui qui vient de dire « Trop fatigué, tu m'as épuisé hier soir ! »

Duo ouvre en grand ses deux yeux et prend la même couleur aux joues qu'Heero, puis se redresse de sa position sur le ventre…

Heureusement que le drap le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille.

Merci Heero.

« Papa ? »

« Ta mère est furieuse… »

« Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? »

« Les nouveaux rideaux de cuisine… Moches, je te l'accorde, nous en avions déjà discuté…»

David, Heero et Duo font leur possible pour ne pas éclater de rire… Les rideaux de cuisine ! Une horreur. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi Hélène les avait achetés.

Tout en souriant, David pose le chat sur le lit.

« Oniisan nous a rendu un service, mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'il reste la journée dans votre chambre. Et toi, judicieux que tu ailles prendre ta douche. Les parents d'Heero mous attendent pour 12h30 et il est déjà 11h40… »

« HEIN ! »

Duo regarde Heero, prêt lui, avec à nouveau de grands yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? »

Duo sent tout à coup qu'il vient de dire une grosse boulette. David se pince les lèvres, pour ne pas rire. Heero, lui, fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

« HN. »

« Heu ! »

« CELA FAIT PLUS DE 40 MINUTES QUE J'ESSAIE DE TE FAIRE LEVER. »

David n'en peut plus et éclate de rire. Entre le chat qui avait bouffé les rideaux pendant le nuit, la crise d'Hélène et le chat qui s'était réfugié derrière David, qui lui bénissait Oniisan d'avoir fait ce qu'il n'osait pas faire depuis 15 jours. Un supplice de voir ces rideaux tous les jours. Tous les garçons de la maison étaient d'accord mais ils n'avaient pas eu le dessus sur Hélène Maxwell.

Le chat « **OUI !** »

Et là, la mini scène de ménage et un Duo tout penaud car, ça David l'avait bien compris, il avait présumé de ses forces cette nuit.

Dieu merci, dans les deux maisons, la chambre des garçons avait été insonorisée depuis plus de 4 ans.

« Bon, je vous laisse. Nous, on part avant vous, nous devons passer prendre quelque chose cher le boulanger je crois. N'oubliez pas de laisser les volets fermés pour que le chat ne sorte pas. A tout à l'heure ! »

« Hn. »

« Oui papa… »

David avait appris à bien connaître Heero. Quand celui-ci est en mode « Hn », c'est signe de colère. Mais il avait aussi appris à encore mieux connaître Duo et celui-ci arrivait toujours à se faire pardonner. Il n'avait jamais autant vu d'amour chez un couple.

David les laisse donc avec le chat et referme la porte de chambre pour que celui-ci ne ressorte pas. Pour le moment, il était allongé de tout son long dans le lit à moitié défait…

« Heechan ! »

Heero est toujours les bras croisés et il n'a pas l'air content du tout. Duo se lève nu comme un vers et se plante devant lui. Il baisse la tête sur le côté et a un sourire qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire. Les deux mains entrelacées sur le devant de son corps. Ces cheveux non nattés tombent en cascade tout autour de lui.

A 22 ans, Duo est encore plus beau. Un corps d'homme finement musclé. Toujours plus petit qu'Heero et plus fin, plus mince, mais magnifique. Et surtout… Ses cheveux dénattés lui arrivent au milieux des cuisses maintenant.

Heero n'a jamais pu résister à son ange et cette fois ne fait pas exception.

« Petit démon ! »

Puis Heero prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec amour.

« Bonjour mon ange ! »

« Bonjour mon amour ! »

« Allez, va te doucher, je te sors des vêtements. »

« Je t'aime ! »

Au passage, Duo se prend une gentille claque sur la fesse gauche, qui le fait sourire et bander encore plus, mais hélas pas le temps pour un extra sous la douche et Heero est déjà prêt.

« Ce soir, tu ne perds rien pour attendre Duo… »

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit encore plus en pénétrant sous la douche. La nuit promet d'être mouvementée ! Duo adore cela.

Ils venaient de finir leurs études respectives et allaient rentrer dans la vie active dés qu'ils auraient leur diplôme en main. Diplôme, obtenu avec brio. Bien que Duo ait déjà un job depuis une semaine et qu'il bossait chez lui. Heero, lui, voulait monter sa boite de programmation informatique et le projet était déjà bien avancé. Ne manquait plus qu'un local et la signature de la banque, car il avait déjà l'accord de celle-ci.

Le grand-père de Duo, décédé 11 mois plutôt, lui avait légué une petite partie de ses biens. Il était son unique petit-fils. Pas beaucoup mais cela leur avait permis d'acheter une moto il y a six mois, cadeau de Duo à Heero pour ses 23 ans. Et le reste, soit 50 milles euros, était placé depuis sur leur compte joint.

Ils avaient tous les deux leur permis depuis leur 18 ans, cadeaux de leur parents respectifs pour avoir obtenu leur Bac avec mention.

Sinon…

Et oui ! Leur compte joint.

Le compte de M. ou M. Maxwell Yuy.

Aujourd'hui est aussi un grand jour.

**C'est leur anniversaire de mariage… 3 ans déjà ! **

Pas besoin de l'accord de leurs parents car ils étaient tous les deux majeurs, mais ils l'avaient obtenu quand même. Une petite noce entre amis, après la deuxième années de Fac et déjà 3 années de passées à une allure folle.

Etant étudiants, ils vivaient une semaine sur deux chez leurs parents respectifs et dés qu'ils auront mis un peu d'argent de côté, ils pourront enfin vivre chez eux, même s'il s'agit de location.

L'argent pour leur mariage leur avait permis de s'offrir une voiture toute simple et de quoi l'entretenir. Ils avaient fait des petits jobs qui leur avaient permis de payer l'assurance de celle-ci et leurs vacances seuls chaque année depuis leur mariage.

Ils étaient heureux. Les parents de Duo, et surtout son père, avaient changé du tout au tout. Le poids du secret de la mort de Solo en moins l'avait métamorphosé. Duo lui avait pardonné assez vite. Heero beaucoup moins, mais il l'avait fait lui aussi.

Duo y tenait.

Là, Duo bataille avec sa natte et Heero le regarde en souriant. Punition d'Heero à son égard pour tout à l'heure. Heero secoue la tête et s'approche de son ange. Une fois juste au-dessus de lui, il l'embrasse sur les cheveux et refait la natte correctement. Depuis qu'ils ne se quittaient plus, à savoir le jour où Duo avait appris la mort de Solo, Heero lui faisait tous les jours sa natte ou autre. Duo aimait être coiffé par son amour. Heero est doux et cela finit toujours par un baiser.

Et là aussi !

Une fois sa natte finie, Duo se relève et fait face à Heero qui l'enlace et l'embrasse en lui caressent le dos. Duo en fait de même.

Le baiser est rompu.

« Heechan, on a le temps de passer devant ? »

« Duo… Tu te fais du mal. Elle a été achetée il y a plus de deux mois déjà. »

Sur un air las, Duo répond :

« Je sais… Mais personne ne l'habite encore. Elle était toujours en travaux il y a 15 jours… Steuplaît ! »

« Ben ! De tout façon, elle se trouve sur notre chemin. On y va en voiture ou en moto ? »

« En moto. Si on est fatigué de tout façon on peut rester chez tes parents cette nuit ! »

« Ok ! Allez, on y va sinon on risque d'être en retard et tu connais ma mère maintenant ! »

« Oh, oui ! »

Ils quittent donc la maison, après avoir bien penser à laisser les volets fermés et à refermer la porte de la chambre pour qu' Oniisan ne sorte pas et ne fasse pas de nouvelles bêtises.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, ils sont devant une maison qui se trouve à mi-chemin entre les deux habitations de leurs parents. Elle est blanche. Les volets ont été changés, ils sont en bois teints en bleu. Toutes les fenêtres sont, elles aussi, neuves. Du double vitrage semble-t-il. La porte est magnifique. Mieux que l'ancienne. Le ravalement avait été fait juste avant la vente de celle-ci. Tout a été changé pour du neuf, même la clôture et le portail qui mène au garage.

Duo soupire. Dieu qu'il aime cette maison. Elle n'est pas trop grande. Un jardin comme il faut avec des arbres qui donnent l'ombre nécessaire en été.

Ils ne sont jamais rentrés à l'intérieur, mais pour Duo cette maison était faite pour eux.

Hélas, elle a été achetée très rapidement et de tout façon il n'avait pas les moyens de la payer pour le moment.

Duo allait avoir un salaire conséquent de par son travail de traducteur pour une maison d'édition. Il avait fait un essai et sa rapidité et son efficacité avait tout de suit plu. En plus, au vu du nombre de langues qu'il avait à son actif, plus de 9, et une qu'il avait commencé depuis 1 an, il avait le choix de travailler comme traducteur pour divers secteurs d'activités.

Et oui, il en avait de nouvelles depuis 4 ans.

Le finnois, cette langue avait été un défis pour lui. Le grec. Le suédois. Et donc depuis 1 an, le chinois.

Heero n'aurait pas de salaire tant que tout n'était pas mis en place. Par contre, il avait déjà les employés. Des anciens potes comme Trowa et Zechs qui n'avaient pas poussé aussi loin que lui mais qui avaient les capacités et qui étaient dans des sociétés qui ne leur apportaient rien niveau recherche en programmation. Déjà voir à trois ce que cela donnerait et la suite viendra naturellement.

Duo soupire à nouveau.

« Mon amour, il faut y aller maintenant ! »

« Oui… Merci Heechan ! »

« De rien mon ange ! »

Et la moto reprit sa route vers la maison Yuy.

Le repas de Marina comme toujours était parfait. Heero et Duo par contre trouvaient bizarre que aucun de leurs parents ne les félicita pour leur diplôme obtenu. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'attendaient à avoir des cadeaux, mais un petit « Nous sommes fiers de vous deux » aurait été le bienvenu. Mais rien !

Vers 16 heures, Odin et David proposent un tour à pied dans la ville. Les deux seuls femmes surenchérissent « C'est une excellente idée ! Allez les garçons, une ballade vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Heero avait regardé Duo qui lui-même en faisait autant. Puis ils suivirent le groupe sans trop discuter. Ils étaient encore dépendant d'eux pour quelques mois et ce n'est pas la mort de se retrouver derrière vos parents qui se baladent dans la rue main dans la main, non…

C'est LA HONTE !

Heero et Duo d'ailleurs sont rouges de honte. C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient encore 20 ans. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal… OK. Super pour des personnes de leur âge.

C'est à croire qu'Heero et Duo devaient penser la même chose sur leurs parents car au même moment ils se fixent et éclatent de rire.

Puis ils arrivent devant la fameuse maison. Duo se rapproche d'Heero et se blottit au creux de son épaule. Et brusquement relève la tête pour hurler à son père :

« PAPA ! On n'a pas le droit ! … Tu le sais pourtant de par ta profession ! »

« Si si ! Nous en avons le droit ! »

« **Hn ?** »

Le « Hn ? » fut unanime. Heero et Duo l'avaient prononcé en même temps.

« Ben alors ! Vous comptez prendre racine sur le trottoir ? »

Heero regarde son père qui vient de lui parler pendant que David ouvre la porte de la maison.

Ils se donnent la main et vont à leur suite pour pénétrer dans cette maison devant laquelle ils sont passés devant tant de fois sans jamais y entrer.

Ils en restent le souffle coupé lorsqu'ils sont à l'intérieur. Elle est entièrement meublée… Et avec goût. Simple et chaud. Où il y fait bon vire.

Odin referme la porte et va rejoindre les trois autres qui eux sont déjà au salon dans les canapés en cuir noir.

« Vous venez ? »

« Oui… »

Heero et Duo le suivent et prennent place à leur tour sur le troisième canapé deux places arrangés en « U ».

Duo veut savoir.

« Que fait-on dans cette maison ? »

« David, à toi l'honneur ! »

« Merci Odin. »

Marina et Hélène sourient d'avance.

« Bien ! Nous savons que démarrer dans la vie active est difficile et prend du temps. Cela fait 3 ans que vous êtes mariés aujourd'hui… »

« OH MON DIEU, J'AI OUBLIE !… »

« Ce n'est pas grave mon ange ! Laisse ton père finir, d'accord ? »

« Pardon papa ! Gomen Heechan ! »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Je disais donc, qu'aujourd'hui vous fêtez vos 3 ans de mariage, en plus du fait que nous sommes tous les quatre très fiers de vous pour vos études. Et nous avons pensé que le plus beau cadeau que nous pouvions vous faire était de vous aider à démarrer dans la vie… Marina. »

« Merci David ! Donc, nous avons acheté tous les quatre à votre nom cette maison il y a plus de deux mois. Nous avons fait faire tous les travaux dont elle avait besoin. Le courant a été branché et le téléphone aussi. Hélène ? »

« Merci Marina ! J'ai, avec Marina ,choisi la décoration de toutes les pièces… »

« MÊME LES RIDEAUX ? »

Heero et David éclatent de rire.

« DUO ! »

« Scuse maman, mais les rideaux de la cuisine à la maison sont franchement moches ! »

Hélène sourit.

« Je sais ! Et oui ! Même les rideaux… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu meilleur goût pour les vôtres. Les meubles sont tous neufs. Vous avez quatre chambres en haut. Toutes sont meublées. En bas se trouvent un bureau et une autre chambre. Nous avons pensé que la chambre ferait un bureau parfait pour toi Duo. C'est par contre ton père qui là a choisi le matériel qu'il te fallait. Il est grand, tu verras. L'autre, plus petit, nous l'avons meublé pour toi Heero. Ne travaillant pas à domicile cela nous a semblé plus logique. »

« Oui. Mais c'est trop ,nous… »

« Je n'ai pas fini… Odin… »

« Merci Hélène ! … Ah ! Enfin mon tour… … … … »

« Papa ! »

Les trois autres rigolent. Toujours à faire le pitre.

« Hn ! … Ah, oui ! … Nous avons eu une surprise en allant nous renseigner pour l'achat de cette maison. Elle comprenant un spacieux appartement en centre-ville. On a bien sûr demandé si l'on pouvait n'acheter que la maison mais il semblait que non ! Les propriétaires avaient besoin d'argent et vite. Donc, ils soldaient en quelque sorte cet appartement immense en plus, mais il fallait acheter les deux ou rien. Donc nous avons pris le lot ! … Heero, tu as le local ou plutôt le siège social de ta société en centre-ville. David s'est occupé de tous les papiers. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller lundi à la banque pour signer un nouvel emprunt bien moins élevé. Les bureaux et le matériel info dont tu avais fait l'inventaire nous te l'offrons ta mère et moi… David ! »

« Merci ! … Duo. Je sais que je suis loin d'avoir été le meilleur des pères… »

« Papa, tu… »

« Chut… Je sais ! Mais je sais aussi ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant deux ans… Heero ! Tes parent sont au courant. »

Heero et Duo ont les yeux ouverts en grand. David leur a dit !

« J'ai tout dit à tes parents la veille de votre mariage. Je ne pouvais pas leur cacher cela plus longtemps. »

« Nous n'avions pas à juger, mais David a été honnête avec nous et j'ai compris tes inquiétudes de l'époque mon chéri. Tu as su garder un lourd secret. Ta mère et moi avons tout de même pardonné à ton père Duo car il nous l'a demandé et aurait très bien compris si nous ne l'avions pas accepté. »

Un silence s'installe. David le rompt.

« Duo, je t'aime et cela depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu… Nous s'avions pas besoin de l'argent de grand-père. Donc… Ta mère et moi nous vous avons acheté une nouvelle voiture qui se trouve dans le garage. La vôtre est plus que fatiguée et a bien mérité d'arrêter là et tu sais comme j'ai peur des voitures d'occasion et sans air bag en plus. »

Duo sourit à son père avec des larmes qui lui coulent le long des joues.

« Oui papa. Je sais. »

David se lève et lui dépose au creux de sa main gauche deux clés. Puis retourne à sa place.

« Les clés de la voiture ? »

« Non. Ça c'est notre cadeau pour toi. Une moto. Tout ton bureau de travail aussi c'est notre cadeau. Nous allons aussi prendre à notre charge la première année vos frais de téléphone, électrique, d'eau et le bois pour la cheminée. Marina et Odin eux prennent vos impôts fonciers et l'assurance maison. Pour la voiture et la moto, les assurances sont payées pour un an… Je pense que nous avons fait le tour ! … »

Duo se lève d'un bond et se précipite sur ses parents qui sont dans le même canapé l'un à côté de l'autre. Il pleure et n'arrête pas de dire « Merci, je vous aime tant. »

Heero a fait de même. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pleuré. Depuis le jour de son mariage avec Duo.

Leurs parents respectifs avaient les moyens de leur offrir tout cela. Mais c'était plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru avoir un jour.

Ce soir là, Heero et Duo allaient dormir dans leur maison. Ils étaient rentrés pour faire des sacs vite fait et prendre Oniisan bien sûr et toutes ses affaires. Le frigo était plein ainsi que les placards. Pour Oniisan aussi les courses avaient été faites.

Vaisselle, serviettes de toilettes, linge de maison, draps, tout ! Ils avaient pensé à tout !

Ils sont tous les deux allongés sur leur lit. Dans la plus grande des chambres de l'étage qui avait été décorée à la japonais comme ils l'aimaient. Toujours simple, sobre et chaud. Les rideaux aussi étaient beaux.

Duo ronronnait sous les caresses de son mari les yeux fermés.

D'un seul coup, Duo sent sur son poignet un contact froid. Il ouvre les yeux et voit Heero en train de lui passer une gourmette en or jaune.

« Heechan ! »

« Bonne anniversaire mon amour. Je sais que je ne respecte pas la tradition mais je voulais te faire ce cadeau. »

Duo se redresse et admire celle-ci. Son prénom y figure. Elle est magnifique et les mailles sont originales.

Duo embrasse Heero pour le remercier. Puis se blottit contre son torse tout penaud.

« Je n'ai rien pour toi. Je n'y ai plus pensé et je ne voulais pas dépenser notre argent. »

Duo se redresse et fixe Heero.

« D'ailleurs ! Comme l'as-tu achetée ? Je fais les comptes toutes les semaines sous tes recommandations et je n'ai pas vu de dépense qui pourrait correspondre ! »

Heero se rapproche et lui fait un baiser esquimau.

« C'est simple ! Je n'ai pas utilisé le compte. J'ai bossé tous les soirs où tu avais tes cours de chinois, chez des particuliers en donnant des cours d'info à leurs enfants et je donnais à ta mère toutes les semaine la somme que je gagnais en chèque ou liquide. Elle m'a tout redonné en liquide il y a 15 jours, je ne pensais pas avoir gagné autant en 9 mois. J'ai pu donc t'offrir ce cadeau et j'ai mis le reste sur notre compte hier après-midi ! »

« Et moi je n'ai rien pour toi ! … J'ai honte Heechan ! »

Heero prend dans ses bras son mari qui boude. Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le place sur sa virilité qui est bien en forme et le pénètre sans préparation.

Duo rejette la tête en arrière. Il aime quand Heero fait cela même si la première sensation est la douleur. La seconde est la jouissance.

Une fois la surprise de la pénétration et la douleur passées, Duo se met de lui-même en mouvement.

« Je n'ai… hummmm… pas besoin de cadeau… Oh oui ! … toi seul suffis… hum Duo… à mon bonheur, mon ange… Je t'aime… »

« AHHHH… HEECHANNNNNNNN… »

Heero vient de renverser Duo sur le dos et lui donne une nouvelle preuve de son amour.

Cette première nuit dans cette maison est sous le signe de l'amour.

Amour qui a tant manqué à Duo durant deux ans mais qui depuis presque 6 vaut tout l'or du monde…

Pourquoi la vie doit nous faire souffrir par moment, pour nous faire connaître ensuite le bonheur ?

**Ça !**

Nous ne le saurons jamais !

_**FINI**_

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction un peu dans le même style…

Et merci encore de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout.

**Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui restent dans l'ombre mais qui lisent quand même les fictions. **

Kisu.

_**Catirella **_

Juste pour info : Heero est né en début d'année et Duo en fin d'année… D'où la différence pour l'âge.


End file.
